KnightsofDoma
by Evalyne
Summary: After Waveren leaves on a quest alone, Evalyne leaves to find Diabolos. Why is Evalyne so depressed and what happened to Waveren.
1. The Journey Starts

KnightsofDoma

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXI Online, Square Soft does. I just pay them 13 buck a month so I can play their wonderful game. I guess I kind of own Evalyne because I created her on my computer. I have permission from the players of Gilgamesh to use their name and images.

_It all began with a stone, or so the legend says._

_In ages past, a sentient jewel, enormous and beautiful, banished the darkness. Its many-colored light filled with world with life and brought forth mighty gods._

_Bathed in that life, the world entered an age of bliss until, after a time the gods fell into slumber. That world was called Vana'diel._

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

The sun had shown beautifully down on the young Mithra's face; her tanned skin glistened in it she smiled as the wind blew back her wily red-hair. She shouldered her pack going over in her mind what she needed for her trip. She started a walk toward the auction house for the remainder of the supplies she needed when a voice stopped her march.

"Eva!" The cat ears atop the young Mithra's head swirled toward the voice calling out her name. "Evalyne!" Evalyne turned toward the voice.

Her blue eyes sparkled with joy upon seeing the young paladin that held her heart. She smiled and waved at him. "Eva, there you are." The young Elvaan panted. He was wearing his favorite armor, which was blue and silver chain mail. He was stooped over catching his breath, his almond eyes shinning lovingly at her. "Glad I caught you in Sandy."

Evalyne smiled at him "Waveren, What are you doing back from Kazham? I thought you where going Mandy hunting." Waveren stood up having caught his breath. Evalyne only came up to about his chest.

"I just heard from Bellal via Link pearl that you where going avatar hunting again, and without me." He said looking down at the Mithra that was getting supplies from the vender.

_Damn it Bell I told u to keep your month shut!_ She thought angrily at the Hume and leader of the KnightsofDoma Linkshell. "Wonder what made him say that? Probably drank too much again, you know how Humes are."

Waveren smiled knowingly "No cause Kssin asked if you got the Yag drinks he sent you."

Evalyne cursed under her breath. Waveren placed an arm around the Mithra's small form. "I'm coming with you this time. I won't have my wife running off into the unknown to get eaten by mage-loving goblins."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her ears perking up. "I'm only going through West Ronfaure, La Thaine Plateau, then Valkrum, and I'll be in the town of Selbina. All three places I could run could run around with nothing but my tunic on and still wouldn't be hurt. The worse thing I could get would be getting sunburned while I'm running threw the dunes to get to Selbina."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him questionably, her tail swishing from side to side. "I've run past there a million times before; why do u want to come with me this time?"

At his lack of answer Eva figured something was up, but she wasn't going to push for it. She shrugged "The journey would be less lonely with you traveling with me, love." She pushed herself flush against him, wrapping her tail around his leg "We could even…"

Waveren stopped her right there before she made a scene right in front of the auction house. He gentle pulled the Mithra's tail from his leg, as a few adventurers chuckled at the couple. "Let's get going I don't want to fight any undead at night" He ushered her towards the Chocobo Stables. Evalyne smiled happily and gave the stable man some Gil for the bird that would take them across the planes.

Sazuka wiped the sweat from her brow. The weather in Valkrum Dunes was always hot making her short black hair plaster to her face. "Sazuka go for it the mages are all rested up" A voice no higher than a whisper called out from the party pearl

She nodded and took out her boomerang; she took careful aim and threw it as hard as she could. With a grunt of anger the target, a goblin came after Sazuka. The tall Elvaan maiden ran as fast as her long legs would carry her to the tree line. "Now!" She yelled.

Soon a Paladin, Monk, and Red Mage came out of the bush attacking the surprised foe. Sazuka turned around, taking the dagger from her belt, joined in the attack. The goblin didn't stand a chance against the party of four fighters, a White Mage, and Black Mage. Sazuka bent down and rummaged through the corpse. She after all was a thief, and a _VERY_ good one.

She waved goodbye to her former party members and headed back towards the town of Selbina. Selbina was a port town so many adventurers came through everyday. The town was a natural harbor, and a fiery ran to Mhaura, another port town, everyday. Sazuka ran past the outpost, dodging a few rabbits as she ran by. Almost there hope I make it before nightfall. Sazuka had closed her eyes in a shudder and failed to realize that she ran right into a goblin. The beast grunted in protest and pulled out its sword for an attack.

Sazuka could take on a goblin if she was in a party, but by herself was useless. She turned and made a beeline for the port town.

OoOo

Sazuka yelled out in pain as a blow from the hit her again in the back. On the way to town another goblin decided to join in her pursuit. "Help!" she cried out knowing full well that she probably wouldn't make it.

"Hold still I can't cure you if your running" A voice from behind her cried out. Sazuka stopped waiting to feel another blow from the goblin's sword, but none came. Suddenly she was engulfed in a warm fuzzy feeling, and felt her wounds being healed. Sazuka turned around in a jerk when she heard the goblin grunt in pain. There before she stood the most gorgeous Elvaan she had ever seen. His back was turned to her but she could see his silver hair flowing to his shoulders. His muscles under his chain mail flexed as he slashed and hacked away at the goblin. Sazuka failed to notice where the other goblin went, but she didn't care.

OoOo

Evalyne and Waveren were riding along when they heard the shout of pain, then cry for help. The paladin's code told Waveren to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Waveren readily hopped of his Chocobo and ran after the maiden. Evalyne sighed and released her Chocobo also. _Damn goblins_. She thought angrily, summoning Titan to attack the other goblin while Waveren healed the injured girl.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me, back there." Sazuka bowed in appreciation. "By the way my name is Sazuka." Waveren returned the bow and stuck out his hand, which she in turn held out hers.

"Waveren, and it was no problem" they shook hands "and this is your other savior, Eva..." Waveren turned around to see Evalyne taking down other goblins, and being cheered on by a group of recruit adventurers. "Evalyne" Waveren sighed. Evalyne bowed to the crowd and make her way back up to the two. "Evalyne, this is Sazuka, the girl we saved. Sazuka, this kitty is Evalyne."

"Hi" Evalyne said to Sazuka, and then turned to Waveren. "Let's go before we miss the ship" Waveren nodded then turned to Sazuka and bowed. Evalyne took his hand and lead him into town where she could get some must needed rest while waiting for the boat.

Sazuka smiled to herself. "Looks like I'm going on a boat trip, to catch me something, and it's not fish." She laughed and followed to couple into town.


	2. Linkshell

**Chapter 2: The Linkshell**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI Square Soft does, I just pay 13 bucks a month to be able to play as Evalyne.

Vryraven laughed at Evalyne's reaction when he told her that he was going to give "That slut thief" known as Sazuka a Link pearl. "Come on Eva I think it will fun, she sounds fun." He laughed when he heard her growl of annoyance, followed by Waveren's sigh. _This girl really must not be taken the hint to annoy Eva that much._

"Don't kill her Eva, we need some new blood in the LS" Bellal chuckled. "Where are you by the way?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not? Come on Eva, please"

"She's on the boat to Mhaura. Check the link list next time Bellal." Vry chuckled. "I'm gunna grab a Teleport-Mea and meet you there."

"No!" Eva screamed.

A sigh was heard that could only be Waveren's "I'll meet you by the crystal, Vry, but no funny business." Vryraven put away the Link pearl back into his pouch.

That was over five minutes ago. Vry stood by the Travel Agency exit. _This is why I teleport and never use the boat it takes too damn long_. The boat finally pulled into the harbor. He looked thru the crowd of people. Finally he spotted Waveren's silver hair towering above the rest, and nearly fell off the post he was leaning against. Waveren looking uncomfortable had Evalyne clinging tightly to his right arm, while hissing loudly at Sazuka and a tall dark-haired Elvaan maiden, who he assumed to be Sazuka, loosely linked on the other.

Vryraven bowed to the Elvaan maiden "My name is Vryraven, Miss Sazuka"

"How..."

He nodded in the direction of Evalyne and Waveren "I'm in their Linkshell" The said couple where rumbling threw their packs for supplies.

"Oh" Sazuka stated "Can I join?"

Evalyne glared deadly a Vry._ No way in hell she's joining_. Her look told him, but it was too late. Vryraven had already given her a Link pearl; He was already showing her how to use it.

Evalyne ignored the greetings she heard from the LS. She had other things to do besides listen to that babble.

Waveren gave her a worried look as she stalked off to go talk to two of the townsfolk. _Ramuh quest. He's one of the toughest avatars, and she has to fight him alone. No help from anyone except Carbuncle, all I can do is cheer her on from afar._ Vry stopped chattering to Sazuka for a second to catch Waveren's glance.

Sazuka looked over to where the men's stare was directed. They were looking over at that cat-girl. _Where does she think she's going?_ A person on the Linkshell had told her that cat-girl and her handsome Waveren were married, much to Sazuka disappointment. "Where is cat-girl going?" Sazuka asked Waveren who still had a far away look plasterer on his face.

"Avatars" Vryraven answered for him. Sazuka looked at the mage puzzled. He smiled at her and told her the tale of the mystical avatars, and what you must do to attain them.

OoOo

Evalyne quickly ran away from Ramuh as he readied his Thunder Spark attack. Carbuncle was hitting away at the thunder master. She closed her eyes in pain as the lighting strike hit her, killing Carbuncle in the process. She reached the bottom of the rock stairway, and took a swig of a hi-potion. The potion eased the pain that had rocked her body. Refreshed, she quickly summoned Carbuncle back to her side.

"One last Searing Light and he's done for. Think you can do it, Carby?" She asked the fox beside her. Carbuncle didn't answer her, because Ramuh had come down after them. Carbuncle jumped toward his fellow avatar, and at Evalyne command he did the final Searing Light attack, effectively defeating Ramuh.

Evalyne was teleported back to her HP. She reached the safety of the port town. She saw Waveren's face, she smiled proudly at him. _Yes I defeated him._ Then all went black as Evalyne collapsed on the ground.


	3. Recovery

**Chapter 3: Recovery**

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI Square does I just pay them 13 dollars a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their name and images.

Waveren paced back and forth in front of the bed in which Evalyne laid unconscious. After she collapsed in Mhaura, Vryraven and Waveren healed her wounds, but their beloved Mithra had yet to wake up. So they brought her to Windurst to rest their bodies, as well as their minds, until she awoke. They asked the linkshell if anyone knew why the young maiden would just collapse like that but since Evalyne was the only one that had fought the Avatars by herself, no one knew anything.

"Would you stop pacing?" Vryraven asked. Waveren paused only a moment glance at Vryraven, then resumed his pacing. "Look, Eva is probably just exhausted. I heard Ramuh is one of the hardest avatars to get." Vryraven tried to comfort Waveren, but the constant drumming on his feet was wearing on his already frazeled nerves. He was worried about Evalyne's health too. "If you keep pacing you wake her, and you know she needs rest!"

Vry heard Waveren sigh loudly and went to sit beside Evalyne on the bed. He watched as Waveren tenderly push her bangs away from her eyes and place a cool rag on her forehead. Vryraven seethed with jealousy, but didn't let it show too badly. _If I stay here I minute longer I'm going to go mad_. He glanced at the depressed Elvaan maiden across the room he found an excuse for leaving.

"Hey Sazuka" The Elvaan Maiden looked and Vryraven could tell she was depressed. He noticed that she had tried her hardest to pry Waveren's attention away from the unconscious Summoner, but to no avail. His attention was solely on Evalyne and no one else. "Come on let's get out of here and pick up your map of this region. I need some fresh air anyway."

Sazuka got up to follow Vryraven, but she stopped when her eyes fell on Waveren. _He looks more handsome and regal now, than when he first rescued me._ His silver hair was flowing freely down his shoulders, not pent under a helmet. She noticed that his almond eyes held such a tenderness to them and where laced with worry. His gaze was on Evalyne and Sazuka again wondered if he truly loved her or was his marriage to her just for lust and not love. _He couldn't truly love such an unrefined beast. No his body is taken over by lust is all._

"Sazuka come on stop drooling over Waveren and lets get a move on" Vry called from outside the door.

"Coming"

OoOoOo

Sazuka looked around Windurst and she couldn't help feeling a little out of place among all the Mithras and Taru Taru. The Mithras, she noticed, ran about in a loincloth skirts and a top that left hardly anything to the imagination. **Such scandalous creatures those Mithras, they might as well run around naked; it would be far more decent.**

"Sazuka are you paying attention?" Vry chided her. "Look" He pointed to a local Mithra. "She the one you need to talk to for your map."

"Alright" Sazuka walked over to the Mithra he had pointed out.

While she talked to the map-seller Vry's eyes wandered around. His eyes fell on a blond Hume among a large group of Mithran women. The Hume was selling red roses to each pretty Mithra for four Gil a piece. The Hume noticed Vry standing there and waved for him to come over. Just when Vryraven started to walk over to where the Hume stood, Waveren's voice bellowed from the linkpearl.

"Vryraven, get over here, she woke up!"

OoOoOo

Darkness was all Evalyne could see. _Where am I?_ **Dreaming, young Summoner, you are merely dreaming.** _Dreaming? Where are the others, who are you?_ Evalyne questioned the voice. Suddenly a bright light cut threw the darkness and revealed a tall figure that now towered over her. _Ramuh!_ Evalyne realized. **Correct my young master; I am Ramuh the avatar of thunder. As a reward for defeating me, I as well as my other avatar brothers and sisters, will help you on this dangerous quest**. _My quest for the avatars?_ **No, only Carbuncle is allowed to help you on that quest…for now. I will help you when my time comes, but for now I lend you my strength.**

A burning pain shot thru Evalyne's body. The pain was so intense, but as she cried out & she could have swore she saw another figure behind Ramuh. The pain died down and Evalyne found herself on her hands and knees before Ramuh. **A great darkness is coming back into this world, one even more frightening than the Shadow Lord. You'll need my strength to help protect them.** _Them, wait. What do you mean them? Is it Waveren?_ I am not allowed to say at this time. Just know, my young master, my strength is at you disposal. Evalyne felt herself falling down into a bright light. _Wait!_

OoOoOo

"Wait!" Evalyne bolted upright, she was covered in sweat and her head was reeling. Waveren was at her side in a moment and began stroking her cheek until she regained herself. "W-Where am I?" Evalyne's voice trembled.

"Windurst" Waveren moves her sweaty bangs from her face. "I carried you here from Mhaura after you collapsed." He watched her face looked sacred on moment and relieved the next. He couldn't stand it anymore and engulfed her in his embrace. He felt her trembled and he wrapped he blanket loosely around her shoulders. He didn't have the mindset to examine her correctly so he shakily picked up his linkpearl. "Vryraven, get over here, she woke up!"

Evalyne was relishing in Waveren's warm loving embrace. She nuzzled his shoulder and took in his comforting scent, Sandalwood, and the oil he used to sharpen his sword. Her eyes slowly wondered around the room. An Inn not the usual rented room. She saw Vryraven run into the room. She knew his arrival meant she would have to pull away from her mate, even though she didn't want to.

"How has she been awake?" Vryraven said as he bent down to examine her.

"A couple of minutes hey don't give me that look Vry. I called you as soon as I remembered."

"Right" Vry mumbled and set to his task of examining the now blushing Evalyne. He had expected to see Evalyne still lying in bed not sitting up pressed flush against Waveren.

Sazuka looked at the scene before her with great interest. It seems I'm not the only one fighting over a married person. A voice from the direction of the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi there" Sazuka turned towards the direction of the voice. A blond Hume, clad in the same blue and silver chain mail, stood leaning against the door frame. "My name is Bellal, the official leader of KnightsofDoma." Bellal bowed.

"Sazuka" she stated plainly.

Bellal smiled "Nice to put a face with a name, Sazuka"

"Bellal" Waveren called from his post on the bed beside Evalyne. "You know you and Kssin are only the unofficial leaders. Mauric is the actual shellholder."

"You shut your mouth, Wave."

"Alright" Vryraven stated. "I give Evalyne a clean bill of health"

"As clean as you can get with her dirty mind" Bellal snickered. This of course earned him a smack in the head from Evalyne.

OoOoOo

The group was now walking back from, Giddess, the Yagudo out post. The Yagudo had reminded Sazuka of big walking chickens that could swing a sword and toss a spell or two at you. Bell, being a more experienced thief, had taught her the fundamentals of farming for crystals and items.

Waveren and Evalyne had farmed Yagudo necklaces for Norg fame. Evalyne took great pleasure in showing off her summoning abilities to the recruit. She knew Sazuka had never seen an Avatar up close and one particular Avatar Sazuka was most frightened of, Ifrit, the Avatar of fire. So because Sazuka was afraid of him, because he looked like a demon from the underworld, so Evalyne used him the most. Evalyne of course knew Ifrit wouldn't attack anything unless she ordered him too or unless something attacked her, but Sazuka didn't know that. Evalyne laughed evilly to herself.

Sazuka glanced behind her as Ifrit trailed menacingly behind Evalyne. She shuddered involuntarily at the sight of him. Sazuka was walking with Waveren to her right. Evalyne was walking on the other side of Waveren, and Vry on the other side of her. Bellal was taking his role as leader, and bringing up the rear was Ifrit. _Why couldn't she have summoned the cute one? What was his name…Carbuncle? No she had to have the scary one bring up the rear._

Evalyne saw Sazuka glance back at Ifrit then glare at her. "He is the one with the best physical damage. Get used to 'cause he'll be covering the rear to Jeuno too."

Jeuno, the largest city, smack dab in the middle of the continent. Bellal suggested she go there to train and get something about a Chocobo license, but Sazuka wasn't paying much attention. All she knew was that she would be heading there at day break. Too bad miss kitty has to come.


	4. Jeuno

Chapter 4: Jeuno

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI Square does I just pay them 13 dollars a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their name and images.

Sazuka nearly had a heart attack when a raptor-like creature agroed her, luckily Waveren, Bellal, Evalyne and Ifrit meleed it, while Vryraven healed her wounds. After that the group decided it would be better if "sneak" and "invisible" where cast on the Elvaan maiden. Sazuka looked around at the runes.

"The ruins where from the Great War about 20 years ago," Sazuka turned her head towards the voice of her admiration, Waveren. "It's when the beastmen and Shadow Lord rose up against the three nations."

"You read too much about Vana'diel's history, Wave." Bellal said as Waveren went on about the runes and the war. "Plus you act like you where there yourself. Which you couldn't have been 'cause it was 20 years ago and we were just babies" Waveren just grinned knowingly at Bellal and kept talking.

As soon as the group arrived in Jeuno, Evalyne & Bellal bolted for the Auction House, which was in another part of town. Vryraven reluctantly went with Sazuka to start the Chocobo quest. That left Waveren with one thing to do….Fish. He headed towards the port, and just as he was about to pull out his fishing pole he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he was meet with the two smiling faces of his fellow LS -mates, Kssin & Ldizzy. Kssin, a Hume, was clad in his fishing gear. He patted Waveren on the back.

"Welcome to the dark side my friend." Waveren laughed heartily at him. Ldizzy, a wise Elvaan with a beard to show his age, just shook his head at the Hume. Then, with grins plastered on their faces, began to fish.

OoOoOo

Evalyne and Bellal laughed at the casino people trying to scam the recruits who knew not better. Evalyne and Bellal where messing up the scam by rolling dice without paying the fee; Then when one of the casino scammers got made Eva all of sudden started crying. Confused the scammers kept on yelling.

"They stole all my money, and I won," Evalyne sniffled "But they didn't give me my earnings" The frauds stood there mouths ajar as a crowd of male adventures started to form around the distraught Mithra. "They are cheats" The crowd began to mummer and glare at the casino workers.

"Someone should call the Jeuno Guards"

"Dirty thieves" Some of the people scattered among the crowd shouted.

Bellal, who was acting like he was comforting the Mithra, got an evil grin across his face. "MOB STEALERS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The crowds loud murmuring grew into a tremendous roar as the crowd tackled the poor casino workers. In all the commotion no one seemed to notice the pair slip away laughing their heads off.

OoOoOo

Sazuka walked behind Vryraven thru Upper Jeuno's streets. Sazuka looked around at the sites and sounds of the biggest city in Vana'diel. Vry explained what places where good at selling cheap items she might use while leveling. Sazuka, of course, was taking in the sites trying to take all the information in so she didn't notice when Vry stopped in front of a flight of steps.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to have to visit the physician on your first trip to Jeuno. Come, down these steps." Sazuka nodded and went down the steps with Vry following. When they got down to the bottom, he pointed at a Hume. Sazuka walked over to talk with the person he had indicated.

"Vry, Saz up here!" The couple looked up to see Bellal and Evalyne clad in their RSE (Race Specific Equipment) "Need any greens for the quest?"

"Yeah" Sazuka walked back up the stairs to get them.

She glanced over at Evalyne who was leaning over the balcony, with her butt stuck up in the air, talking with, Shyz, a Hume female down below. Suddenly Waveren walked up behind the scarcely dressed Mithra, and pulled her back against him to embrace her from behind. She turned around and hugged him. Sazuka seethed with jealousy.

"Hey pimp what cha doing here?"

Kssin shook his head and stated "LS convention in Jeuno didn't you know"

Bellal ran to where he was standing "No I didn't"

Vryraven walked to others stood. "He sent a memo didn't you get it?"

"Memo I got no such memo" Bellal looked confused

"Eva the memo please" Waveren laughed as Evalyne acted as if she where typing a memo. She walked over to Bellal and played like she handed Shyz, whom came up to stand beside Kssin.

"Here a memo." The six of them laughed. It was good to see each other again.

Ldizzy looked at Sazuka and saw her confused look. "They are always like this when a bunch of them get together. Come now Sazuka lets get you your Chocobo license.


	5. Korroloka Tunnel

Chapter 5: Korroloka Tunnel

Sorry I took so long to update but some of the people in our LS decided to quit the game. So the rest of this story is dedicated to them, and all the great adventures we've had together. I'll miss you guys,_ the knights might be gone, but the legend still lives on._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI Square does I just pay them 13 dollars a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their name and images. Some of the jobs have changed to make the story more interesting.

After spending three days in Jeuno, waiting for Sazuka to get her license, the eight adventures where ready to head back out. The four Elvaan, three Humes and the Mithra took Chocobos out of the stable and headed to Bastok. Sazuka was very happy that none of the scary monsters could attack her while she was riding the bird.

The scenery wasn't that much to look at, mostly rock, scrubs and some grass. The only thing really interesting was the great waterfall on the road towards Bastok. "Why are we going to this place again? I really hate it." Evalyne whined. Waveren patted his Mithra on the head as he rode by.

"You need to get Garuda, and it wouldn't hurt to let Sazuka and Shyz train a little on the way. Waveren laughed as she stuck out her bottom lip to pout. EVERYONE hated Bastok and he was NO acceptation. _If it weren't for the minerals and the technology coming out of this place I don't think any one would come here_. Waveren though smugly.

OoOoOo

The group dismounted from their birds and headed inside the "stupid cave town" as Eva put it. Once inside Ldizzy showed Sazuka where to buy a map from because she was going to need one, Shyz on the other hand didn't need one because this was her and Kssin's hometown. Kssin placed a timid arm around Shyz as the group stopped to stock up on supplies. Evalyne awed at the two, but stopped picking fun when Kssin threatened

"No more Yagudo Drinks."

After a few more supplies, as well as laughs, they head towards the mines that would lead them towards the tunnel. Evalyne didn't mind going slow and letting Shyz and Sazuka train some in a party together. It would be fairly easy because Shyz was a Bard and just about everyone else had some sort of white magic to be able to heal them.

The Korroloka Tunnel was fairly empty of adventurer parties that day so training the two ladies was a breeze. Kssin and Vryraven took turns healing the thief and bard. Evalyne took this time to raise her summoning magic while Ldizzy, Bellal, and Waveren sat back and relaxed in between killing off any monsters who decided to wander in.

Waveren was eyeing his Mithra quite fondly as she worked on her magic. She was still wearing her RSE. He smiled to himself remembering the days when she would run around in her starting armor. The armor looked remotely like what she was wearing now only different colors. When he saw her in Jeuno, after meeting up with Kssin & Ld, he nearly fell down. She looked hot! He grinned remembering the disappointed male adventurers when they embraced lovingly.

Wave began to feel the familiar pressure run threw his loans again as he had many times before when it came the experience of his wife's taught body against his. Just remembering the way her skin felt was getting him hard. He silently thanked Athena for armor that went past his waist.

Kssin warily watched Shyz play her flute as she fought. They had begun their relationship months ago, but he still unaccustomed to showing his feelings for her in front of others. Luckily for him, Shyz was a patient woman. She knew what his feelings for her where, even if he didn't know how to show her in the presence of others_. Eva on the other hand had no shame in showing her affection for Wave._ Kssin thought dryly. Then shook his head thinking better of asking Eva for advice on love, but instead decided on asking her husband instead. _At least he knows what to keep behind closed doors and what to share._

Vryraven was getting bored. _I'd forgotten how dull power-leveling someone could be._ His eyes wandered over to the loincloth wearing Mithra. His jaw went slack, her clothes where drenched in sweat because of the heat and where sticking to her like a second skin. _Meow!_

Waveren saw Vry's look and cleared his voice to get his attention. Vry glanced over at him, as his fellow paladin placed his hand on his sword's sheath, and thumbed at the handle. Oh Vry knew that he was threatening to turn him into a real life Elvaan-ka-bob, but this wouldn't be the first time the two but heads on the issue of Evalyne. Evalyne and Vryraven where very much alike, so they were very close, but her heart belonged to Waveren. Vryraven knew if he had meet Evalyne first he would have her heart and not Waveren, but fate didn't allow him that pleasure. Vry sighed and went back to his duties of healer.

OoOoOo

After several hours of intense training, Kssin said it wad time to head to Rabao. Everyone gave a big sigh of relieve, especially Ldizzy whom had been forced to cast Blizzaga III on everyone several time because of the heat, that and everyone was going stir crazy. So the mages began to cast sneak on everyone, and headed towards the Altepa Desert.

Yes I know the last part was kinda dumb, but hey I had to add some new characters ahem _Shyz_ in on the chapter and it ran WAY to long. Oh btw Bastok sucks! Everyone knows it! Lol, ok so I hope I established the characters a lil more. I might have gone a little over board with the males' hentai thoughts on the women in their lives. Ok R&R oh and btw if my ls members that left are reading this: You guys still have Play Online and send me a message from time to time.

Oh in case you hadn't figured it out, Vryraven plays as a White Mage sometimes and Sometimes a Paladin. He, for some odd reason likes to switch it up every chance he gets.


	6. Fight and Friends of Old

Chapter 6: Fight and Friends of Old Reunite

Well I've had a few people from my ls read my story but haven't left a review. I don't know if I don't have it set where non-members can leave one or not. Eh, let me know when I get on later tonight if you can or not. I know a lot of you are wondering if this fic really happened or not, and as I told you on the ls: Some of it is true and some of it isn't. I will tell you this that it is on for a reason. .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI Square does I just pay them 13 dollars a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their name and images. Some of the jobs have changed to make the story more interesting.

The group of mismatched adventurers slowly weaved their way around the scorching hot desert sands. Only stopping long enough for the mages to recast the "Sneak" spell, the group finally managed to make it to the oasis town of Rabao. The cool refreshing oasis was a welcoming sight for the sweaty adventures.

Evalyne looked at her clock. _Ok, only a couple pf hours 'til Icesday yeah! . _The young Mithra was not looking forward to another grueling fight right after a hot run in the desert.

Shyz and Sazuka where wondering around looking at the sites and sounds of the ancient Galka city; talking to each townsfolk, and getting turned around trying to find their way to the map seller's hut. From behind the women came a giggling voice.

"Got lost eh?" The two turned around and where meet with a smiling face of a Mithra. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and her face held a friendly smile. The two women nodded at the stranger causally.

"Come I'll show ya the way" Shyz and Sazuka looked at one another and shrugged. They really had nothing else better to do, so they followed the auburn-haired feline. Her long hair was tied and pent up with some sort of ribbon, with only a few strands falling in front of her face.

Jogging past a wall, Shyz and Sazuka must have past 100 times, they rounded to corner to an open area. "Map seller is to your right just by the Mogs" With a bow of thanks they went to talk to the map seller. When the two turned around to give their thanks, she was no where to be found.

The boys, having left the girls to find their own source of amusement, had shed their sweaty clothes and where gathered around the oasis, in their shorts, enjoying its cool refreshing waters. They had their feet dipped into the water, and where just lazing around, and that's how Shyz and Sazuka found them.

"Thank for showing us where the vender was, boys" Sazuka scolded with her arms crossed. The boys looked up from where they where sitting to look at the two.

"It's an Oasis; you would have found it eventually." Bellal stated as he pulled his hat over his eyes to block the sun.

"You found it though right?" Kssin questioned

"Yeah a Mithra helped us, but when we turned around to give our thanks she was gone." Shyz put her finger up to her mouth in thought "She acted quit oddly, too. As if she where telling a joke"

"That's Mithras for ya, always ready to play tricks on people." Vry plainly stated "Speaking of Mithras, where's Eva, Wave?"

Waveren bolted upright from his relaxed state. "Shit!" He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. "It's Icesday!" he screamed. The group looked at him confused

"Uh huh, and that means…..What?" Ldizzy said trying to figure out what the young Paladin was so upset about.

"Blah, it means Avatars. Eva's got to fight Garuda today!" He said in a panicked voice. The group gave him simultaneous "Ohhhhh"

"Don't worry about her, Waveren. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ldizzy patted him comfortingly, and then went back to studying some new spells.

Sazuka, having shed her hot clothes, sat beside the silver-haired paladin. She reached up and started to massage his shoulders. He looked behind him and stared at her uncertainly "Relax, Waveren I'm just trying to rub out some of these knots kinking up you shoulders. Plus it will keep your mind of things" _Especially her. _

OoOoOo

Evalyne again was hearing the same old thing every avatar said when she awoke them. _They are always so grumpy when you ring a tuning fork at them_. She thought bitterly as Garuda struck at her again.

This fight was slightly easier than the last avatar she had fought. _Then again wind doesn't hurt nearly as much as lighting._ Eva thought with a shudder and Garuda's Aero II attack had cut her forehead.

Summoning Carbuncle again, Evalyne had a smug look on her face as she quickly took out her staff. Carbuncle looked questionably at his mistress. "We do it together this time, she almost dead so I couldn't hurt, right?" Carby squeaked a response as both he and Eva charged Garuda taking her by surprise.

Evalyne and Carbuncle did a victory dance after having defeating the wind witch, Garuda. **Squeak?** Carbuncle asked having noticed the gash on his young Summoner's forehead. Eva reached up and felt blood dripping from her head. **Squeak squeak?**

"Oh this? This is just a flesh wound, Carby I'll be ok." **Squeak. **"Yes I'm sure; I won't need your Healing Ruby blood pact, thank you though." Evalyne patted the avatar oh his head. "Now run along and get some rest yourself, you where hit far worse than me" With that she used the instant warp scroll to make it back to Rabao.

An auburn-haired Mithra leaned against one of the palm trees surrounding the oasis. She crossed her arms impatiently for someone to arrive. Just when she was about to give up when low and behold the person she was waiting for arrived at the hp crystal, though she looked a little rugged. She followed her from downwind, hoping the other person wouldn't detect their scent.

OoOoOo

Sazuka's plan was working so far. The tension in Waveren's back was finally worked itself out, thanks to her magic fingers. He was relaxing under her touch and was lazily laid down on his stomach. The others where taking a nap also. Shyz was curled up next to Kssin dozing quietly; Bellal was laid on his back with his hat covering his face; Ldizzy was leaning against a palm tree, and Vryraven was lying on his stomach snoring away.

Sazuka looked down at Waveren's face. His face was resting comfortably on his arms and was facing towards her, but he wasn't asleep, she could tell just by his breathing. _I wonder…_She absently thought. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. Waveren's almond eyes shot open in shock. He sat up with shock still evident on his face. "Saz..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my mate?" The two turned toward the voice of Evalyne. She was looking a little torn and tattered. Her hair was array, she had a gash on the left side of her forehead, and her clothes had seen better days. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers straight at Sazuka.

"Paws off my mate, slut" Eva growled as she continued to stalk towards Sazuka.

_Slut, how dare she!_ "Mate, how savage, you're a Mithra and everyone one knows Mithras and Elvaans partnership is forbidden and why would he, when he could have, me, an Elvaan instead." Sazuka retorted.

"Sazuka, I wouldn't" Ldizzy warned. (The others had woken up at Evalyne's first outburst.) He knew how Eva was when it came to fighting, especially about her mate, and she fought dirty.

Sazuka however didn't listen she figured that Evalyne was a mage and she was worn down from her avatar fight. She just smirked at the feline. Eva lunged at Sazuka, catching the thief off guard. _She's fast! _They both tumbled to ground with Evalyne on top. Evalyne griped a fist full of hair, and Sazuka retorted by pulling on her tail, but what happened after that was lost in the dust cloud they created.

Waveren finally had to reach over and pull his unruly mate of Sazuka. Eva fought for him a minute, bloodlust temporally clouded her judgment, until she realized who she was struggling against and stopped resisting him. Waveren glared down at Sazuka whom was still on the ground."That was quite foolish of you and low going after her heritage like that." He scolded. She nodded definably.

"Nice on there Evey, personally I would have gone for the ears" Eva hopped on Waveren to peak over his shoulder at the familiar voice. Evalyne's eyes grew wide as she recognized her long-lost friend's face.

"Posh!" Eva screamed and scrabbled over to the Mithra. Her anger at Sazuka was quickly forgotten and replaced by happiness at seeing her fellow Mithra again. The two felines embraced and instantly started chatting about things of old. "Poshy, I missed you! How could you leave me with these guys all alone?" Evalyne wailed playful.

"Hey! Hey! None of that now you two, Posh, paws off Eva. Eva, stop encouraging Posh's perverseness." Waveren pulled Eva away from Posh before things got out oh hand. "No kissy my kitty" He pointed a finger blankly at Posh

"Aw come on, Wave, I'll let you watch." Posh purred. Eva turned a bright pink, and Waveren picked Evalyne up bridal style. Kssin shook his head at Posh, and explained to Shyz whom she was. Bellal was teasing the already blushing Evalyne. While Vry explained to Waveren that he was crazy for not taking Posh up on her offer... The rest of the day was spent with Evalyne being patched up, and Posh catching up with everyone.

Mahahah it's the return of my partner in crime, Posh! Needless to say chaos will be happing now that Posh is in the story. Hehe I remember when we could just chat and all Kssin would say was "**TMI! TMI!"** I know a lot of you (ls members) have been wanted to be included in this, but I can't include all of you within the main plot because it will mess up the whole vision I have in my head of the story. So I have a solution, tell me if you want to be in the story, and what town/part of the world you want to be in and I'll see if I can't "bump" into you. Also I would like to thank Shyz and Kiworrior for some great ideas to add along to this. This is going to turn out to be a novel if we keep this up 

Remember to R&R or else I'll sic Carby on you!


	7. Road Trips & The Evil Craft

Chapter 7: Road Trips & the Evil Craft

I know- I know the fight scene between Evalyne and Sazuka was kinda lame, but keep in mind I do all this typing when I'm at work (it makes me look busy) and the phone kept ringing and making me lose my train of thought. Hope you like it. Also I hoped I fixed the problem with the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 dollars a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their name and images. Some of the jobs have changed to make the story more interesting.

Posh and Evalyne ran back and forth playing tag, as if they where kittens again. The two weaved in and out of the group, like two needles in cloth. The Mithras laughed as they took turns hitting the other, and took off running before the other one had a change to catch them.

The group of misfit adventures had split into two groups. Vryraven had Teleport-Dem, a spell to teleport one group to the Craig, located in the Konschtat Highlands, Evalyne, himself, Posh, Sazuka, & Waveren to the Craig to walk to Jeuno via Pashhow Marshlands & Rolanberry Fields. The others, Bellal, Shyz, Kssin, and Ldizzy, had Ldizzy Warp II them back to their home point, but since Evalyne had to set her HP (home point) in Rabao for the Avatar fights, so they decided to split ways and meet back in Jeuno.

Posh and Evalyne, being the Mithras that they where, had decided to play tag to pass the time. Evalyne started to slow down in their trek, which wad unusual for her. She kept stopping to catch her breath. "You ok Evey? You don't look so good. Maybe we should slow it down ne?"

Evalyne just waved of her friend's concern. "I'll be ok, let's just not run around so much k?" Posh agreed it was probably a good idea to slow it down a bit, for Eva's sake if not the recruit thief. Posh took hold of the slightly taller Mithra's arm for good measure, just in case she felt like fainting.

Vryraven smiled at the Mithra's antics. It was one of the reason's that Mithras where his favorite race, you get more than one of them together and kookiness is a sure-fire thing. The Elvaan Thief was rather quite sense her defeat from her claim over Waveren. _I saw it coming though Eva is fiercely protective over Wave. It would have happened sooner or later._

Vry rubbed his left cheek right around his jaw. Remembered how much it hurt when Waveren had decked him for groping Evalyne earlier that day in the tunnel. _And he's damn well protective of her. _Vry still had feelings for the Mithra. Even if she didn't feel as strongly as he did he would always leave himself open for her to return his feelings.

OoOoOo

This was not Maruharu's day this was the second Goobbue today he had to kill in order to get to Jeuno, and his taru-waru legs where hurting. He was beginning to hate-wate having decided to try and save some Gil and walk to Jeuno-wuno. "Athena, what's that smell!" Maru heard some voices coming his way. He picked up his Samurai swordy-wardy just in c-case they wanted a fight.

Sazuka bent over and hurled up what was her lunch. She had been told that the marshlands had stuck. _Orc dropping smells better_. Vry handed her some water to rinse the taste out of her mouth he looked over his shoulder to see how the sensitive smelling Mithras where handing the stench. The where smart and had cloths to their noses to help block the smell. _Good we don't need to have to carry all three of them to Jeuno._

Waveren bent down to check his map and see if there was a faster way to get to Jeuno. "Should have taken a bird" He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. "Lets see we'll have to camp out here tonight so, lets see, what's a good spot to make camp?"

"I suggest-west by the outpost. No monster will bee-wee their at night cause of the guardies" A small cubby finger jabbed the map where the outpost was located.

"Hmm that's a good idea….hey what the..?" Waveren looked down and saw an armor wearing Taru had came up between his long legs and was currently looking at the map. Waveren got up rather quickly and pointed at the mini Samurai. "Who are you and what's the big idea sneaking up on me like that?" The Mithra had come to investigate what the Paladin was making such a fuss about, besides the smell.

"Lookie, Evey, a Taru! Ain't he cute?" Posh bent down to the Taru's level. "What's your name huh?"

"Maruharu is my namy-wamy" He took bow and both Posh and Evalyne giggled. _Tarus_ Waveren thought to himself.

The group agreed to let Maruharu travel with them to Jeuno; they even gave the little guy a link pearl. They reached the reached the outpost right around dusk, and began to set up camp. They had a total of 3 tents and six adventures. Each person in the group had their own sleeping bag, but what where the sleeping arrangements?

"You guys figure it out I'm going to go catch some dinner" Evalyne said summoning Carbuncle by her side. She waved and headed to kill some birds for their supper.

"I wanna sleep with Evey." Posh said after pitching one of the tents. Vryraven snickered at the thought of the two Mithras sharing a tent.

"No way, If anyone is going to share a tent with her it's going to be me" Waveren retorted. Posh stuck out her tongue at him.

"How-wow about the women share-whare a tent and the men share the other?" Maruharu popped in.

Evalyne had come back with several birds, and set them in front of the men to skin while she flipped threw her cookbook for a good bird recipe. Evalyne was the designated cook since her cooking skill was fairly high.

The group went back in forth about the sleeping arrangements that wouldn't stage any pairing with temptations. They finally decided on: Vryraven and Waveren, Posh and Sazuka, Evalyne and Maruharu. No couples or rivals sharing a tent.

With the sleeping arrangements sorted out the group sat around the fire planning the path they would take to head to Jeuno. Meanwhile Evalyne took out various spices and vegetable out of her satchel and began to cook Mith-ka-bobs. As soon as they where done she passed them out to everyone. After a few more hours they decided to settle down for the night.

OoOoOo

While the other group went the long route the others took the very short a quick route to Jeuno. The group of four where discussing what to do while they awaited their LS mates arrival.

"Quests?" Bellal offered. The group shook their head in the negative.

Kssin suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. "Fish" The group turned to the party leader.

"You always want to do that" Shyz giggled and playfully hit him

"Kssin always likes to do evil and vile things like that" A young Hume Warrior piped up from behind the group. Kssin smirked; he'd recognized that voice anywhere. "Shyz how could you stay with a man that enjoys doing the most evil craft in the entire world?"

Shyz laughed "Come on now Kiworrior, fishing isn't all that bad"

"So says you! It's boring and takes forever to level it up." Ki retorted

"Yeah, most evilest craft in the world" Bellal agreed

"So go level Woodworking and Leather Crafting you bums." Kssin declared

"Slave driver" The two Humes muttered and walked towards the Auction House for supplies.

Ldizzy, Kssin and Shyz headed towards Quifm Island, a cold desolate island located just outside of Jeuno's borders. Shyz shivered when she stepped on the island's snowy ground. Kssin placed a cape over her shoulders. "Try to stick close to Ldizzy and I these monsters like to try and eat adventures." Shyz nodded.

"Come on, Pimp, cast Sneak on her and lets get a move on" Ldizzy chided

"Yah-Yah I was getting to that" Kssin responded and Cast sneak onto Shyz. He took her hand and ran after Ldizzy. They arrived at a little frozen pond with lots of worms surrounding it. Ldizzy and Kssin ran to the middle of the pond, and kicked a hole in the ice for fishing.

"Ok Shyz stay in this area and we'll heal you from here. Just shout if you see on of the undead, and we'll take care of it for you ok?" Kssin and Ld took out their fishing poles.

"Ok" Shyz shouted back _Yay, time to level!_

OoOoOo

Darkness, that's what waited for Waveren in the dream world. _Bah, I hate these kinda dreams._ **Then open your eyes. **_Oh. _ Waveren opened his eyes. He leaned up and noticed he was in a meadow. _Sandori_a? He looked around and saw a small Mithra girl standing near by. She had bright almond eyes and wild red hair. Her cat-like ears where a bit more slender than most he had seen.

"Hiya" She said cutely and walked over to him. _This could not have been the voice he heard earlier, that one sounded deeper and not that of a child_. The child was now looking at his face hard, as if studying it.

"What do I have something on my face?" Waveren asked. "Where is you mother little-one you shouldn't be here alone." She just continued to stare.

"You lookie like sommie I know. He weary clofs like you." She climbed on his lap and started pulling at the shoulder of his armor. She tugged, but the armor was too heavy for her small hand to move. Waveren just smiled and moved the armor aside, baring his neck & shoulder to him.

The small girl squealed in delight and pointed at the bite mark on his neck. "Hehe u gots one too." He glanced down at it. Evalyne had bitten him there on the night of their honeymoon. Saying he was now "marked" as hers. Before he got a change to ask her why that was so important another voice cut threw his thoughts.

"Rayne! Rayne there you are. Come, they're calling us. " It was an Elvaan girl that was followed by a Carbuncle.

"Alexandra! Hehe I coming" Rayne climbed off Waveren and ran towards the Elvaan girl, Alexandra. She was a bit taller than Rayne and she had silver hair and bright blue eyes. She also had two small markings on her face. _Markings, what the hell!_

"Wait!" It was too late the girls where gone followed closely by the Carbuncle.

Waveren sat upright and hit his head on the tent's pole. "Owe, Damn it." Waveren rubbed the sore spot on his head. _What a freaky dream._ He looked around and saw that Vryravenwasn't in the sleeping bag beside him. _He must have gotten up early._

Waveren swiftly put on his armor and boots. He poked head outside and saw Sazuka fighting some beast men, while Vry was reluctantly healing her. Early morning leveling was never his thing; he liked o sleep in too much to do that.

Maruharu and Posh where trying to roll one of the tents, both trying to half-way pack up the camp. He waved at the two, and headed towards the remaining tent where his, probably still sleeping, wife resided. He crawled into the tent and saw he still snuggled comfortably in her sleeping bag.

"Neko, time to wake up" He softly called to her. She just groaned and pulled the sleeping back over her head. _She never was a morning person._ "Neko, wakey wakey" He gently started shaking her.

A muffele "Mmmm Go away" came from under the blankets. He smiled and reached his hands under the cover to started tickling her. A fit of laugher roared from the blankets, as Eva struggled to get away from her mate's tickling touch. Waveren pulled her from the blankets as she tried to find refuge in them.

He leaned over straddling her so she couldn't kick him. Oh how he loved to torment her this way. "Now" He said having pinned both her hands above her head. "Are you going to wake up?" Evalyne nodded sheepishly. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. "Good girl, now get dressed" She chunked a pillow at him as he ducked out of the tent.

The morning was a rather productive one. Sazuka was fighting anything that they came across so she could catch up to Shyz's leveling she did yesterday. Bellal spoke over the link pearls and told them what they did while waiting for their sorry asses to get back to Jeuno. Vryran's group had finally made it Jeuno, and meet up with the others, a little around lunch time.

"Sooo have you two done the Kazham airship quest yet?" Kiworrior wondered as they sat around and ate lunch.

"Yup, turned in the keys yesterday after we got done leveling" Shyz said proudly

"Keys? What keys?" Sazuka asked

"Bah, she needs to the key quest. You help her Ki"

"Me? Why the hell do I have to do it, Waveren?"

"Cause you asked if she did it yet" Evalyne answered for him. Posh in the meantime had been rummaging threw Sazuka's pack, helping her look, and came out with three little key.

"Found em!" Posh triumphantly presented the group with 3 keys.

"Ok cool, we can go to Kazham then. I need to pick up some more Kazham peppers anyway." Evalyne noted

"Me too" Kssin added

"I need to farm some junk" Ldizzy took out a list to check on the stuff he needed.

"Ok it's settled we're going to Kazham!" Bellal shouted.

Yay! Another one bites the dust! I went in a total different direction than what I had originally planed. I was going to have everyone be warped 2 to Jeuno, but Waveren brought it to my attention that I had set my HP in Rabao in the previous chapter, so I made us walk . Maruharu was a fun character to write. He's based on Waveren's brother's character. He knows I hate the way Taru NPCS talk so he does it ALL the time! Damn him!

Also must give credit to another FFXI FF because I took the tent idea from them. I can't lay my hands on the name right now, but I will give props next chapter. Hehe it was fun trying to figure out the sleeping arrangement though. I could just see it if Eva/Wave, Vry/Saz, Posh/Eva, Posh/Vry, Vry/Eva, Saz/Wave, Saz/Eva pairing would have been like…. Either they end up naked or dead lol. I was tempted to make a Posh/Eva/Wave one, but alas Waveren said I couldn't.

And no, Waveren is not a child molester, dreaming about lil girls. 0.oThere is a meaning behind the dream. **Plots within plots within plots within plots. **I'm too creative for my own good sometimes . b


	8. Cat Town

**Chapter 8: Cat Town**

Holy Crap! I got a bunch of reviews. I'd like to thank Vivli for all the nice reviews. As far as Waveren's possessiveness of me he's just like that in game life more than real life :P I do kinda flip-flop between using FFXI as a game and a real life thing. I just write how I feel. Any who I feel really loved now and I'm more than happy to take reviews the good and the bad. By the way the story I was reverencing in chapter 7 was **Tell Tale Stories by ****ChrisFayte**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

Sazuka and Shyz excitedly handing the keys to Galka for the airship quest, their first airship ride, they couldn't contain their excitement. "There is a 200 Gil boarding fee for the ship to Kazham. Would you like to board?" The stewardess stated.

The two paid the fee and ran towards the pier; they couldn't wait to see an airship up close. To their disappointment the airship would not arrive for another 30 minutes. The rest of group waited patiently for the airship to arrive. Unlike the other two, they had ridden an airship many times, so it was not a big deal. The airship finally arrived and all the adventurers waiting for the ship and boarded it.

There where any different types of adventurers on the ship from all walks of life. As soon as the airship took off the passengers where free to roam around. Evalyne, Posh, Vryraven, Sazuka, Waveren, and Bellal ran up the stairs to the deck. Shyz was hesitantly lead to the deck by Kssin, she was afraid of heights.

When Shyz got to the deck she nearly fainted when she saw Evalyne and Posh sitting on the railing. "Eva, get down from there before you fall and plummet to your death." Waveren chided her and picked her up by the waist to put her on the ground. Posh laughed as Bellal mimicked Waveren's actions.

Shyz timidly walked over to the railing and peeked over the rim of the railing, but as soon as she saw how elevated they where, she ran to Kssin and buried her face in his chest. "Eek Kssin!" He simply chucked and rubbed her back soothingly. "We're up really high"

"Not that high and we will be in Kazham in no time" Posh tried to comfort the scared Hume.

Posh was right not more than five minutes later they where docking in Kazham's port. The group made their way threw the customs and into the Mithra homeland. Posh and Evalyne looked nervously at one another as they walked passed many of their kin. They had not been to the place of their birth in a very long time, now coming back felt weird.

Unlike most Mithras, Posh and Eva grew up in Sandoria, and saw no need for the Chieftess to give them commands. They considered Sandoria there home and many races gave them heartache about it.

The group wasn't in Kazham for more than 20 seconds before they ran into someone else they knew, an Elvaan Dragoon by the name of Jonus. He was giving out directions to a Galka on how to get to the second jungle.

"Jonus! Hey Jonus over here!" Kiworrior shouted waving his arms back and forth.

The dark-haired Elvaan smiled and waved back before making his way towards the group. "Hey what are you all of you doing here?"

"Getting revenge on the evil goblins for killing us when we where here last time!" Evalyne blurted out

"Ah I see very serous offense they should all be wiped out because of it" Jonus stated

"Damn right they should!"

"Well I'll let you get back to that then. I on the other hand must be getting back to killing some lizards."

"Hold on, Jonus, Bellal and I will come with you, but first we must get some supplies."

"Alright Ldizzy I'll wait for you by the traveling moogle then."

"Agreed" The two wise Elvaan parted ways to gather supplies needed for the hunt. Bellal waved goodbye to his friends and went to catch up to Jonus.

Evalyne distracted by Bellal's departing did not see a very familiar Hume sneak up on her. All of a sudden she felt hands groping her chest. She turned around to slap the offender across the face but Waveren already had a sword to the throat of the perpetrator. The neck whom was at the end of Waveren's blade was no other than his own step brother, Nerevaw. Nerevaw, unlike Waveren, was a Hume and he always loved to annoy his older brother.

"Hey there Wave old buddy old pal" Nerevaw stammered as his step brother glared at him, sword still posed at his neck.

"How many times have I told you to keep your mitts off Eva?" Waveren growled

"Waveren stop trying to kill your brother" Evalyne said hands on her hips. He gave one cold glare to Nere and slowly lowered his sword. He walked over to where Eva was standing.

"Gee thanks Eva" Nere said rubbing his neck. _So damn possessive geese._

"Your welcome" Eva chirped then happily smacked his across the face, then strolled outside of town to vent her frustrations on some lowly goblins. Waveren smirked and followed his rowdy Mithra.

"You never got a sword to your neck when you flirt with Eva do you, Vry?"

"Not so much, but then again I've fought him in Ballista. You, on the other hand, must like to get abused cause Waveren & Evalyne have hit you numerous times."

"A little S&M never hurt anybody" Posh chimed in.

"Too much info for me, I'm going to go craft" Kssin sulked off

"Ok that leaves me, Kiworrior, Shyz, Maruharu, Nerevaw & Sazuka to go level with Vryraven power leveling us."

"Oh no, not that again, Posh, you and the others are just about a full party." Vry received a shocked look from Posh. "Besides with the others killing off anything that would be of any great threat you'll be fine, and I'm not changing back to White Mage when I just got back in my Paladin gear"

"Can I come? I'm waiting in Jeuno for a ship now" A small voice came from their link pearls.

"Yak?" Shyz questioned

"The one and only" Deadyak replied "You guys need another DD right?"

Shyz looked over their little party. She was a BRD Ki a WAR, Maru a SAM, Nere a RNG, Saz a THF, Posh a BST and would be a DRK. "Too many people and we need an back up healer"

"That's ok I'll just help heal from afar. Beast Masters can solo anyway, come on Yak we'll wait on you" Posh recommended.

"Yippee, a LS party, I'm just getting on the airship so I'll be there soon."

"Don't rush we've got plenty of time" Kiworrior cautioned

"Ok we'll now that that's settled I'm gunna go craft some, later" Vry waved goodbye and went to go find the "Slave driver".

Waveren felt really sorry for the goblins that got in Evalyne's way because if they did they where meet with an untimely and most painful death. He whenced as Shiva double slapped the goblin and killed it. He put his sword back in his scabbard, and looked around. Many of the younger adventures had given either a bow of appreciation, kneeled in respect to them, or saluted the couple for saving them from the mean goblins.

This to him was what a Paladin had been all about, helping those whom could not help themselves. Evalyne had followed a similar code when she was a White Mage; back when they had first began exploring Vana'diel. Now Evalyne was a Summoner, a mage of forbidden magic, she was now in a league of her own.

Evalyne looked over to where Waveren was resting; he had his elbow on his thigh, his chin in his hand: Waveren's thinking position. _He looks like he's in deep thought, wonder what he's thinking about._ She nudged him in the side with her staff. He looked at her dead in the eyes, then smiled, and petted her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smiled. _Our views have changed a lot since we were younger, but Eva is still Eva, and I love her because of it._ Eva put a hand on his forehead. "No fever, so you're not sick. One of those goblins must have hit you too hard or something your acting weird." She plucked him on the ear and dashed away from him.

Waveren flinched as she plucked his ear. He stood up and ran after the Mithra. "Get back here young lady."

"Make me!" Evalyne made a run for the underground cave where she saw the others go earlier.

She saw the three and went to hide behind Jonus. Jonus stared at her funny she just smiled and ducked behind him. Waveren came down into the cave. "Have you seen Eva?"

"Yeah" Jonus said. Evalyne glared at him and would have scratched him if it weren't got his heavy armor. "I saw her with you earlier in Kazham. Wasn't she with you?"

Waveren shook his head. He glanced behind Jonus and saw a tail poking out. "Then this" He walked closer to them. "Must belong to someone else" He reached down and pulled on the tail. Evalyne cried out and popped up from her hiding place. "Gotcha"

Evalyne pouted and retrieved her tail from him. "So have you killed every goblin in the jungle yet Eva?" Jonus inquired

Evalyne stretched "Just about there where a few that Shiva missed"

"How many avatars are you lacking" Jonus took out his lance and stabbed a lizard with it. Bellal and Ldizzy went ahead and attacked the same lizard.

"Leviathan, then it's off to fight Fenrir." Evalyne spotted an adventure running there way with a goblin in tow. She looked at Waveren; he got the hint and hit the goblin with the flat side of his sword to get its attention.

The injured adventurer was a Galka. He rested beside Evalyne as she more than happy healed his wounds. She really hated this place and felt sorry for anyone who had to come to this death trap. It was over crowded and goblins loved to munch on passing adventures. Waveren had made short work of the goblin.

"Thank you very much" The Galka gave them a Bastok salute and was on his way.

OoOoOo

Posh's group was doing extraordinarily well given the fact that the Yhoator & Yuhtunga Jungles where hell on earth. Ifrit's cauldron resided just on the outskirts so it made the jungles hot. The group was getting stronger by the minute. They had already moved on to the second jungle.

"Kinda glad Waveren cleared all the goblins" Sazuka commented she and Nerevaw where taking turns pulling the Mandragoras.

Nere took aim at the Mandy with his bow. "Don't forget Evalyne she likes to kill goblins like nobody's business."

"Oh yeah can't forget her" Sazuka mumbled. Nere's arrow hit the plant hard and it came after the two pullers.

They ran back to the group as it started to rain. Posh had pulled another one for her lizard, which she charmed, to fight. "Don't be like Sazuka, Evalyne just like that when it comes to Waveren. Always has been always will be" Kiworrior added as he provoked the creature.

"Yeah she not so bad" Maruharu added

"Besides you're a hot Elvaan woman. I don't see why you couldn't, excuse my pun, steal any guys' heart." Nerevaw stated plainly. Sazuka blushed to the tip of her ears.

"Could I interrupt the conversion and add that I'm getting killed by this Mandy" Deadyak scolded.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Another one bites the dust!" Posh yelled as her pet defeated another Mandragora. "What's deal between you and Evey anyway, Nerevaw? Do you like having your step-brother threaten you on a daily basis?"

Nere laughed "Nothing really between us, I grope her and Waveren tries to kill me. I do it more to aggravate him than anything else, and the best way to do that is mess with Eva. Though Eva had been known to sic one of her avatars on me and they're no joke."

"Hehe really I'll been hit by one of those in Ballista and it's not fun" Ki shuddered at the memory

"Don't see how she takes those hits day after day. I would have given up" Shyz commented.

"Are you guys done yet its getting dark and I don't want to wonder into a Coeurl." Eva said via the link pearl.

"Speak of the devil" Yak put up his axe.

"Hey Eva why don't you just sway it with your feline charms" Ki teased

"Want me to stop killing the gobs in your way."

Waveren's voice could be heard in the background "Neko behave."

"No Evalyne misbehave please" Vryraven chuckled

"Watch it Vry" Waveren growled

"To much info" Kssin chided

"Hey are we all going to meet in Kazham?" Bellal inquired

"Yes" Kssin muttered. Bellal's group had finally caught up with Posh's.

"Last one to Kazham is a rotten egg" Maruharu challenged.

The group took off in a sprint towards Kazham's borders.

Yippee! Chapter 8 is done. That's pretty much how it is when we have ls parties. We talk while we fight and if some one dies oh well. I realized something while I was at work today. I'm behind on the drawing for the story. I did one of Kssin, Shyz, and Ldizzy and Shyz kinda looks like Mai from street fighters. Ldizzy eek I need to work on drawing beards, LOL. That's what happens when you have no reference shots to work with except the ones from the book.

OK Remember to R&R or else I'll sic Carbuncle on you!

. mew


	9. The Secret Town of Norg

**Chapter 9: The Secret Town of Norg**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

The group weaved in and out of the damp musky caves that lead to their destination. It had taken longer than planned to make their way to the jungle's outpost. The sky had grown dark and the caves they had to go through made it nearly impossible to navigate their dark crevasses. Several times the group had to turn around and go into the other direction.

"We're lost again aren't we?" Kiworrior complained

"No we're not" Bellal declared "We're just taking the scenic route."

"Here let me help" Jonus looked toward the sky and shouted "Soryu, come I call for thee" Suddenly a blue wyvern came spiraling towards them from the shy.

"It's a wyvern how cute" Shyz squealed from the Chocobo she and Kssin where ridding.

The wyvern flew over to Jonus, and Jonus petted it lovingly. "Soryu, my friend, I need you to fly up and tell me which way the outpost is. Will you so that for me, girl?" She flew up to just above the tree line and circled around.

"I've never seen a wyvern up close before. Can I pet her when she comes back down, Jonus?" Sazuka asked from her perch on the Chocobo.

To cut down on some of their expenses some people, in the group, are sharing Chocobos: Saz/Yak, Eva/Wave, Shyz/Kssin, Posh/Ki, Maru/Nere, and everyone else on their own.

"Sure, but you've gotta give her a treat first." Jonus reached in his pouch and retrieved a treat. He casually tossed it to Sazuka, and she caught it with practiced ease.

Soryu had finished circling around and swooped down to the group. She yelped at Jonus as he patted her on her scaly head. He then whispered something to her and pointed at Sazuka.

Soryu flew over to Sazuka and stared at her with golden eyes. Saz cautiously held out the treat for her. Soryu gave a kind of squawking roar and happily ate the treat. Sazuka smiled and patted the wyvern. To her surprise Soryu's scales where exceptionally smooth to the touch, more like snakes skin.

"What'd she say?" Evalyne smiled knowing full well that a pet's master could only understand their squeaks and roars.

"We're almost there. It's just beyond that ridge" Jonus watched as Soryu came to fly beside him.

"See Ki I wasn't lost" Bellal bellowed out blissfully.

"For once" Deadyak mumbled.

Kssin felt Shyz shiver again. _She's cold. We better get out of this wind._ "We'll let's go then, I'd like to actually like to get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, yeah we're going" Maruharu grumbled.

The leaders sped off ahead, leaving the others to trail behind them. They came to a grand waterfall. The girl's eyes lit up with amazement at the truly beautiful scene before them. The group dismounted and the mages began to cast "Sneak" on the group's members.

Waveren looked at the night sky, and frowned. "Do you think we should set up camp behind the waterfall or push on to Norg?" He had seen Evalyne yawn several times during their excursion. Even now she looked like she could fall asleep standing up.

Ldizzy looked over the group and quickly decided they should rest up. The day had taken its toll on them and even he felt tired and worn out. "I suggest we rest up before going threw the Sea Serpent's Grotto." Ldizzy began to lay down his sleeping bag on the cave floor.

The rest of the group agreed and began unpacking. There was no need to unpack the tents for the cave gave enough shelter from Mother Nature and her elements. The group's leader's assigned different tasks such as gather firewood or cooking, and finally the camp was set up.

Evalyne summed Ifrit to start a fire, while Waveren and Kssin went fishing. Soon dinner was eaten and everyone got ready for bed. . Posh and Shyz fell asleep almost the instant their heads hit the softness of their sleeping bags. Kssin lay down quietly beside Shyz. Nere tried to snuggle next to Eva, but she siced Ifrit, still having him out, on him. Evalyne satisfied that the seared Hume in the corner, formally know as Nere, would keep his distance for the rest of the night she curled up next to her mate and drifted to sleep.

OoOoOo

The next morning the group quickly picked up camp and set back out on their way to Norg. The mages, again, cast the sound blocking spell known as "sneak" on everyone. The grotto was quiet damp and slippery so they had to be careful not to slip and fall.

Then not far into the grotto they came to great stone wall.

"Dead end?" Nerevaw asked confused as why they went this way.

"Nope, watch this." Vryraven laid his hands flat against the cold wall, and began to slowly move them along its surface. Suddenly his face grew from a stern one to a smiling one. "There it is" He pushed hard on the stone's surface.

It gave a loud "click" and Vryraven moved back. The stone wall suddenly shook and gave a groan as it slowly lifted off the ground. As soon as it was far enough for someone to fit under Gecko ducked down and went under, followed by the rest.

"Wow" Maru stood astonished at the wood carving on the other side.

Vry smiled when he saw the younger adventurer's jaw drop in awe of the hand carved archway. Evalyne grinned and ran further into the cave. "Come on I wanna get Leviathan some time this century."

"I'll race you Evey" Posh sprinted to catch up with her fellow Mirtha. The others looked and one after another and ran after the two, the cats playful mood spreading to them.

OoOoOo

Blaize wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at his handy work. The net jumped up and down as the fish in it tried to escape. _Yup, quite a successful trip, lots of fish to sell. _He shook his wooden bracelets, a gift from his mother, had yet again rode up his arm. He starred at them for moment.

Flashback

_You a privileged male of the Mithra rrrrrace dare defy your Chieftess, your motherrr... If you will not fulfill your rrrrrrightful places then get out of herrrrre, Blaize. I never want to again set eyes on you again. _

End Flashback

He had came to Norg to get away from Mithras, and because Norg was know for its ties with the Tenshodo no homely type of girl would never come to this criminal type of town. Though he had seen a few of the female kind of his race while doing Tenshodo work, but they seemed interested in money not adventure like he was.

Blaize was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought by the sound of girls' laughter. He looked back and saw two female Mithras running past the entrance and towards the pier. He quickly took out one of his shinobi-tabi to make him self invisible to them. On more than one occasion he had encounter an adventuring Mithra and all they wanted him to do was sire more Mithras. He wanted to have his choice of the litter not get ganged raped.

He watched as a short-haired red-head jumped up and down in a joyful motion. He sat down in his boat and watched her. She was unlike any other Mithra woman he had seen as of yet. There was something about her that set her apart from the other ones he'd seen.

OoOoOo

Evalyne picked up the pace and nearly flew by Posh. Her lighter mage clothes allowed her to move faster than her fellow ls member. She heard Posh laugh as Evalyne set foot on the pier. She struck a victory pose and the jumped up and down playfully.

"Evey, watch out you'll fall!" Posh yelled, but Evalyne didn't notice the puddle of water till it was too late. Evalyne slipped and fell forwards towards a boat.

She waited to feel the hard wood, but instead she felt something firm but soft break her fall. "Oouf" she heard. Evalyne looked down and saw a naked male chest. She quickly looked up and was met with sparkling green eyes.

Blaize looked into the shocked blue eyes of the Mithra who he was watching not a second ago. Her fall had rocked the boat and caused some water to splash onto them, soaking them both to the bone. Her combat caster's cloak was sticking to her like second skin; he couldn't help but look down at her.

Evalyne quickly climbed up, took her staff off, and jabbed it on the boat, using it to also push herself back onto the pier. The others had come just as Evalyne had landed on her feet.

"Evalyne" Waveren called noticing she was soaked. "Koi, Daijoobu?" Waveren spoke softly to her in Elvaan tongue.

"Hai, Daijoobu. I fell in the boat and some water got on me." Evalyne answer quietly.

Waveren sighed in relieve. _Good she hadn't fought Leviathan just yet._

"Hey guys I see you've meet our resident male Mithra, Blaize." Clank, another fellow link shell member, stated. A Taru came out from behind a barrel.

"M-Male?" Bellal stammered

"I thought that the Mithras hide their males well" Kiworrior pondered

"Most of the time they do, but Blaize here ran away" Clank was helping Blaize get the fish out of boat.

Blaize laughed like he hadn't in a long time. "This must be your LS right, Clank?"

"The one and only, KnightsofDoma, Vana'diel's greatest link shell.

"Clank, Evalyne might want to change so she can get ready to fight Leviathan. Where are the mog houses?" Shyz pointed to the shivering Mithra.

"Man the term downed rat applies here" Sazuka joked.

"F-F-Fuck you" Evalyne flipped off the Elvaan maiden.

"Ok Eva's cold and pissed. Follow me and I'll show you where to get changed"

Clank took Eva's hand and led her to where the mog houses resided. Evalyne bowed to Clank and quickly stepped inside to change her soaked clothes. She warmed up by the small fire place while the moogle went to fetch her things.

"Kupo, Here are the items you requested from your safe, master. Will there be anything else you require of me?"

"No, this is all thank you" Eva went behind a changing screen and slipped into her black tunic. When she was done changing she looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied that everything was in order she quickly exited the rented room.

Evalyne walked over the where she had left her fellow adventurers to find only a few of them where were she left them.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked Kssin as he and Clank stood on the pier fishing.

"The girls went shopping and I think the others went to go look around." Kssin stated plainly his attention was on his fishing pole.

"Ah, so which direction did Waveren go?"

"He and Nerevaw went with Blaize to help him sell the fish he caught earlier."

"Never seen a male Mithra before, which nation is he from Clank?" Eva pondered

"Umm Kazham I think. You mean you've never seen a male Mithra before Eva. I thought you where born in Kazham?" Clank put the fish he had just caught in his satchel.

"Yeah well I might have been born in Kazham, but I grew up in Sandoria. Any who, I'm off to fight Leviathan, wish me luck. Oh and my link pearl is in my mog safe so tell the LS for me." Evalyne said quickly changing the subject away from her childhood.

"Ok, Eva, good luck with the big fish" Clank turned around to wave goodbye to her.

"Yeah put my Yagudo drinks to good use" Kssin added

"Hehe sure will later" Evalyne shouldered her pack and walked towards another battle.

OoOoOo

Hours had past sense Evalyne's departure to go fight the sea serpent, Leviathan, and the mismatched group had meet back up at the pier. Night was quickly approaching and they had not heard any word from their young Summoner. With her link pearl off and no way of contacting her, the group began to worry especially Waveren.

"Wave you worry to much you more than any of us should know that girl can take care of herself." Jonus tried to calm the Paladin.

"Go fish and take your mind off her." Kssin ordered

"Bah" Waveren muttered

"Will it make you feel any better if we go in the grotto and look for her?" Posh offered she herself had begun to wonder what was taking her childhood friend so long to get back.

"I'm coming with you if you go." Wave grabbed his sword scabbard and readied himself for a long trip. Posh, Nerevaw, Waveren and Vryraven all walked out of Norg's safe border out into the dangerous grotto.

"Ok I've got a map so I guess I'll lead the way then" Posh looked to the small band to see if anyone objected, and when no one seemed to she started walking down the cave that they had taken earlier that day.

Posh stopped at the stone wall the kept Norg a secret from the outside world. She was about to place her hand on the wall in order to search for the hidden level when the door began the shake and groan. Posh jumped back and called out a crab familiar. The rest of the band took defensive positions, Norg was known for it cut throats and murders and they where taking no chances.

The door opened slowly, and the small band gasped in surprise.

Evil Laugh I left a cliffy! (_Said in sing-song tone_) I'm evil I know, but I had to stop it right there just to be evil. Yippee I even had a flashback scene in it. Yes Posh and Evalyne childhood friends, how could they not be with them both being Sandorian Mithras? I'm sorry but I just had to put in a male Mithra and another plot twist. What did I say in the last couple of chapters? **"Plots within plots within plots within plots" **

Eek my Japanese is getting rusty as hell. I had to look up how to spell some things. Thank god for Japanese-English dictionary. Bah I need to start watching my anime in Japanese with English subs again to get back in the habit. Yes I made Elvaan tongue Japanese. What do I look like the writer of Lord of the Rings? I don't know how to speak Elvaan. Be glad I didn't make them speak Pig Latin, ROFL.

Man I love it when I start writing a chapter going to have it lead a certain way, play FFXI, get another idea, and make the story turn a totally different way! Oh and anyone who want me to send them the pictures I drew or am drawing send me an e-mail at……..no wait better than that! I'll make a FFXI webpage. **Oh man snap out of it Eva you're really turning into a FFXI freak. **So, your point being, what I have a t-shirt that says I'm an Anime freak. Being called a freak doesn't bother me. **Good point, you already have your room plastered in FFXI stuff, you have a folder full of FFXI stuff, and you even make t-shirts with FFXI on them. **blush Yeah so I like FFXI** Now that's the understatement of the century!** Ok I get it. Damn subconscious talking to me. Wait, is this thing still on! Fuck!


	10. Homesick

**Chapter 10: Homesick**

Sorry for the lack of update, Hurricane Katrina had to do with that. We where out of power for a day or so, but that's about it. The worse thing that happened was it was hot because of no AC. We opened our doors and let the wind be our make shift AC after the worse of the storm passed. Man we really missed the bullet here in Baton Rouge. It's funny because all me and my sister-in-law did was read. She read her Harry Potter book while I read my Manga. Now you know it's a shame when you can't get in touch with anyone because all their phones are cordless and they have no power . 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**BOLD**are song lyrics. Songs are a remix version of EYES ON ME from Final Fantasy 8, and Voices from Macross II.

**Last time on FFXI:**

"_I'm coming with you if you go." Wave grabbed his sword scabbard and readied him self for a long trip. Posh, Nerevaw, Waveren and Vryraven all walked out of Norg's safe border out into the dangerous grotto._

"_Ok I've got a map so I guess I'll lead the way then" Posh looked to the small band to see if anyone objected, and when no one seemed to she started walking down the cave that they had taken earlier that day._

_Posh stopped at the stone wall the kept Norg a secret from the outside world. She was about to place her hand on the wall in order to search for the hidden level when the door began the shake and moan. Posh jumped back and called out a crab familiar. The rest of the band took defensive positions, Norg was known for it cut throats and murders and they where taking no chances._

_The door opened slowly, and the small band gasped in surprise._

Blaize stood on the other side of the wall, an unconscious Evalyne in his arms. She had some dried blood on both her cloak and face.

"What happened?" Vryraven yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Eva?" Waveren rushed over to the body of his beloved.

Blaize laid her down on the stone ground next to Waveren. "I found her wondering about the grotto lost. I was leading her back to Norg when she slipped on a wet rock and she fell. I think she might have hit her head. You're the Paladin right so maybe you can heal her with your white magic"

Waveren nodded to him in thanks, and bent down to examine her. "Her clothes are soaked again, but besides the bump on the head she seems to be fine."

"Evey is really clumsy around water for some reason. You remember when she fell into that lake when we where younger Waveren." Posh handed Waveren another cape to wrap her up in.

"Hmm" Evalyne groaned she opened her eyes to stare at Posh. "That's because you pushed me in."

"No I didn't that was Nerevaw." Posh and Nere smiled glad that their friend was ok.

"Glad your ok now, Miss Evalyne, I'll leave you in your friends' hands" Blaize stood, dusted himself off, and walked back to Norg.

The small group walked back to Norg where the rest of their link shell was waiting for them, they where all glad that Evalyne was ok. Mytoyo, a White Mage Mithra, had meet up with the group in Norg after being gone for a number of days because of a quest. The group now sat around in a tavern, joking and having a "good ol' time"

"Man for a Mithra your sure are clumsy" Mytoyo joked.

"You go fight an avatar and see if you're steady on your feet, Mytoyo" Evalyne stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her. :p

"No thanks I'd like to keep my clothes neat"

"Ha-ha yeah Eva your clothes are starting to look like a hobo" Vry poked at a patch on her cloak to prove his point.

The group laughed heartily at Evalyne expense.

"Hey Shyz you're a Bard right?" Sazuka questioned. Sazuka felt more at ease now that she had gotten to know the group a little better. Everyone, especially Nerevaw, had warmed up to her.

Shyz took a sip of her drink "Yes I am." Something is up. "Why do you ask?"

Sazuka was going to ask, but stopped when Blaize walked in the tavern. He glance at Sazuka, but paid her no mind. "Uh, like I was saying, I've never heard you sing outside of battle."

Shyz blush and took another sip of her ale. "I've never really had an occasion to sing."

"I bet Kssin has heard you sing, and I'm not talking about music" Ldizzy teased. Kssin grew a bright red and the whole group laughed.

"Come on Shyz I'm feeling a little mellow lets hear a song" Evalyne nudged the blushing Shyz. "Look I'll even sing one after you."

"Ha Evalyne sing, that I would like to see. The great Summoner, Evalyne, singing." Deadyak chugged down another Taru-sized mug

Waveren kicked Yak in the shin for that, only after Evalyne had bopped him with his ale mug. Shyz decided to distract the group before they where thrown out of the bar. She walked on to the stage. The group quieted down when the heard her clear her throat.

Shyz locked eyes with Kssin, the band began to play. Shyz smiled and began to sing:

**Never sang on my songs, on the stage on my own**

**Never said my words, wishing they would be heard**

**I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?**

**You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar**

Jonus elbowed Kssin and said "She singing about you, ya know"

"Yes, I realize that, now Shhh, let her sing"

**My first night here for you, same old song just once more**

**My first night here with you, maybe yes, maybe no**

**I kinda liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me**

**Did you ever know that I had mine on you?**

Sazuka shyly scooted close to Nerevaw but he didn't seem to notice.

**Darling so there you are, with that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?**

**If frown then, I will know that you are no dreamer**

Posh pinched Evalyne's cheek, and she stuck her tongue out at Posh. "Hehe what's that mean?" Eva shrugged

"Shhh" Kssin scolded

Shyz took out her flute and played a few notes.

**So let me come to you, close as I wanna be**

**Close enough for me, to hear you heart beating fast**

**You say in a whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me**

**Did you ever know that I had mine on you?**

**Darling so share with me, your love if have enough**

**Tears if you're holding back, a pain of that's what it is**

**How can I let you know, I'm more than a voice and a dress**

**Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming**

Blaize was watching the group with keen interest. He'd never seen such a mismatched group of carefree adventures in his life. _It's as if they where one big family._ He jealously thought.

**Darling so there you are, with that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?**

**If frown then, I will know that you are no dreamer**

Blaize watched from afar as the young Mithra know as Evalyne's eyes began to glaze over and her ears dropped slightly. Then she and the others in her group stood up and cheered.

Kssin came up and hugged Shyz tightly.

"Awwww how cute" Mytoyo teased.

"All right Evalyne own up, your turn to sing" Jonus picked up her small form, and started carrying her to the stage.

"Hey hey I can walk you know" Evalyne cried out. Jonus plopped her down on the stage. Evalyne gave Jonus a dirty look as she straightened her clothes out.

"Take it off!" Vryraven yelled, earning him a elbow to the gut from Waveren. Evalyne suddenly felt nervous, she had never sang in front of this big of a group before. Sure she sang in front of Waveren but this was different.

She smiled an idea coming to mind. "I'm dedicating this song to my LS and all our adventures. LONG LIVE THE KNIGHTS!" The group of link shell member cheered her on. Evalyne closed her eyes then smiled as she began to sing.

**The first word in my dreams I could clearly see**

**Vana'diel hides beyond the skies**

**Beautiful and sad is this story I'll tell**

**Over winged travelers we came**

**T 'was one day the wind guided us where to go**

**Like an eagle high above we flew**

**Waving from down below, we flew out of sight**

**Into the mystical darkness**

**Neither fuss no more, who cry I gave when we left**

**Feeling my spleen decline**

**And hoping one day we'd fly over**

**Back to the places we once shared**

**Watch their souls glide in silky waves made of gold**

**Deep in the gulf such planet lies**

**Surrounded by this universe love and hate**

**Confusion breaks threw and dwells**

The whole tavern went quiet as Evalyne sang. No music was played as the Mithra poured her heart out, nor was any needed. The song itself touched the depth of every adventurer's soul.

**Cast a spell, from the old magic book**

**Scatter past, in the black magic box**

**Something strange will happen **

**It will take you so far**

**So try, we can fly we have wings**

**We touch floating dreams, only from so far,**

**So fly threw the wings of their love**

**Someone came from the dark or from the skies**

**Protecting my heart from crying**

**Taken back, by surprise, we travelers returned**

**What went wrong, why did we change?**

Blaize couldn't believe it, this Mithra could sing. He felt him trembling. _Her words are so powerful and moving as if she reading my soul, my thoughts._

Evalyne opened her eyes to see her link shell gap at her. She blushed walked down from the stage; Waveren was waiting for her with a proud smile on his face. Her heart fluttered for a moment.

"No freaking way you're a Summoner! You should have been a bard Eva." Deadyak cried out.

"Yes that was great Evalyne" Jonus commented as Evalyne came back to join her group. She could feel the whole tavern gapping at her, their eyes drilling into her skull.

"Yes Evalyne that was quit a song. Where did you learn it?" Shyz asked quit curious as why she had never heard it before.

Evalyne opened her mouth to answer when she felt a body stand behind her. She looked up and was meet with the same green eyes she gazed into earlier when she had slipped onto the boat.

"I thoroughly enjoyed your performance, Miss Evalyne." Blaize stated

"Uh thanks"

"Take a seat, Blaize, we owe you a round for helping Evalyne" Bellal motioned for the waitress to bring another seat and round of ale. Blaize was seated between Evalyne and Posh, and across from Mytoyo. A waiter had came and placed some food on the large table.

"So Evey you were telling us where you heard the song from" Posh poked her friend with a fork.

Evalyne looked up from the hare meat she was chewing on. She quickly swallowed the meat. "I didn't hear it from anyone"

"What'cha talking about Evalyne" Maruharu asked

"Well" Evalyne took a sip of ale "That was my song, I made it up" The group stared at her. "What?"

"No way had you written that, you're lying!" Nerevaw pointed a drumstick at her.

"Psst why would I lie?" Eva said rolling her eyes at her annoying friend.

"Now, now give Miss Evalyne the benefit of the doubt" Blaize smiled at Evalyne and patted her on the arm.

"It's Evalyne; call me Eva, and thanks. Besides Nere you've heard me hum that tune a thousand times!"

"No problem Evalyne." Blaize locked eyes with her for a moment. He felt something stirring within him. _What's this feeling? I've never felt anything this before, even when I was in Kazham._

OoOoOo

The group drank and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. The group gathered on the pier to look out unto the water.

"Well I'm going to bed; I can't keep my Taru eyes open anymore."

"Night Yak" Shyz said within the comfortable circle of Kssin's arms.

"Hang up I'll join ya" Sazuka got up and said her goodnights.

The group slowly began to reside to their respectful rooms until there where only five in the group left to sit under the stars. Blaize, Evalyne, Mytoyo, Posh, and Waveren sat on the edge of the pier. Posh had fallen asleep and was currently lying in Evalyne's lap.

"Hey Waveren" Mytoyo poked the Elvaan.

"Hmm?"

"Help me put sleepy-head to bed." She pointed to where Posh lay soundly asleep. Waveren nodded and gently placed a hand on Eva's shoulder.

"We'll take her to bed" Evalyne nodded and turned back to the water.

"Don't stay up to late ok Eva" Mytoyo softly nudged Evalyne with her foot as Waveren picked up the sleeping Posh.

"Don't worry Mytoyo I won't. Now shoo." Evalyne waved goodbye and watched as her friends walled towards the mog houses. Evalyne glanced over at Blaize who was fiddling with some fishing lure. She dug in her bag and took out some garments. She gathered her garments, some soap and headed to the water's edge.

Blaize's mind was anywhere but on the fishing lure he was fiddling with. He had heard the others leave earlier, and when he was stuck with the 3 females of his species and the male Elvaan he pretended to fix the lure while his mind wandered.

His thoughts where filled with the song the female Summoner had sung hors before. In Norg you mostly heard songs of the sea or songs of legends. A many a bard had stepped on that stage and sung songs of love or sorrow, _but never one quite like hers_. There was something about the way she sung, the way her blue eyes sparkled when she sang. _So beautiful, yet full of longing, but longing for what?_

His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of splashing. His feline ears turned to hear the sound of humming. Curiosity getting the better of him; he turn towards the noise. Evalyne was sitting on the far edge of the pier, with her legs dangling over, washing her clothes. He cleared his throat, and when she looked his way she blushed.

"I've soiled at least three sets of clothes sense coming to Norg, and I'm not going to bed in dirty clothes."

Blaize chuckled and shook his head. "I don't blame you, being a fisherman, I know how dirty muddy places like Norg can be." He walked closer to where she was bent over scrubbing away at the blood stained garment he found her wandering around in the Sea Serpent Grotto. "Need help?"

"Nope I've got it, I'm almost done anyway." Evalyne said lifting up the now clean garment.

Blaize looked around the pier and saw no cloths line in sight. "Wait where are you going to dry them?"

Evalyne stopped scrubbing another piece of clothing and cursed under her breath. She hadn't thought that far ahead, she just wanted clean clothes. She heard Blaize hmmm so she looked up.

_Well my boat is too small to have a cloths line. Wait, Blaize you a genius._ "You're a Summoner correct?" Evalyne nodded. "Which avatars do you have?"

"All of them except Fenrir. Why do you ask?"_ What's he getting at?_ She wondered.

"Great so that means you've got Garuda." _Score one of Blaize._ "You can just have her dry them for you." He saw her blue eyes widen with joy.

"Your right, Blaize, why on earth didn't I think of that before? Eva no baka!"

She grabbed her washed clothes in one and his on the other, and headed just outside of Norg's borders. "Here hold this for me" She tossed him her clothes. Blaize watched as she took on "the Summoner's stance"

Evalyne pulled her arms in close to her body and made a kind of O with her hands. A lighting type substance and small different colored ball of energy began to surround her. Her eyes where closed in concentration. Suddenly she opened her eyes and made a kind of figure 8 with her hand, then pushed them forward, palms facing outward.

A greenish symbol appeared on the ground a few feet away from Evalyne. Out of that symbol came Garuda. The harpy floated over to Evalyne. **Eeeerk?** Garuda asked her mistress. "I need you to do Aero II on my clothes to dry them off for me. Could you do that for me without destroying them?"

**Reek Errrk** Garuda picked up the clothes and began flapping her giant wings very hard. Blaize had to shield his eyes from wind. Garuda's wings stopped flapping so hard and she just flutter above the ground. Evalyne took them from the harpy and smiled. "Thank you Garuda. You may leave now. Say hi to the others for me. Garuda nodded, and wrapped her winged around herself and disappeared.

The two Mithras walked back towards Norg. When they got to the pier where Evalyne had her bag, and began packing away her newly cleaned clothes. Blaize noticed that she has carefully tucked a Sandorian tunic in the bag.

"From Sandoria, Didn't know any Mithras where from there. I all thought we all came out of Windust or Kazham." Blaize said trying to make small talk.

Evalyne picked up the tunic and stared at it. It seemed like it was months since she had walked threw its castle streets or breathed its forest's pine scented air. Evalyne sighed heavily. She missed her hometown, and singing her song earlier only proved it further. She wrote that song one day after coming home from a long quest. She would sing it and always think of Sandoria.

Blaize came to kneel behind her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried"

"No, no it's ok." She wiped a tear from her face. _I didn't realize I was crying_. "I just miss it that's all."

"I see. I'm sorry didn't mean to make you more homesick. You must really love it then"

"Yeah, I do love it. I was always restless, even when I was little. I left the place of my birth just as soon as my legs where strong enough. I was just a kitten back then. It was hard, at first, being a Mithra in the Elvaan capital, you know. But, I never let it get to me too much." She scoffed "But it wasn't too hard I had Posh, Vryraven, & Waveren to help me. Now it's the place I call home" Evalyne shook her head, clearing her head of the old memories and put up the item of clothing. "What about you, Blaize, Do you miss the place of your birth?"

Blaize smiled at her. "Sometimes" He looked down at his bracelets, and frowned. "Then I remember why I left. Unlike you, Evalyne you had a choice to stay or go, I didn't. Male Mithras always stayed even if they did want to go."

"Never thought of it that way, but you left didn't y…." Blaize had bent down swiftly and kissed her, cutting off anything she was going to say. She sat there shocked, her body frozen still.

Blaize not getting any kind of reaction out of her decided to try another tactic. He pushed at her elbow causing her to lose balance and fall, but never losing contact with her lips. He placed both arms on either side of her head.

Evalyne felt her arm give and when her head hit the hard surface of the pier she was snapped out of her shocked state. She began pushing at his chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to squish you" He relinquished his body's hold on hers "I'll be gentler" He moved to kiss her again.

Evalyne's yes flew open and she used her arm to block his kiss. "Wait, wait wait! Stop that and get off me" She began to beat on his chest and push at his chest, trying anything to get him off her.

He looked at her, but he still was leaning over her. His face was still hovering over hers. "What"

"You can't keep doing that crap." She pushed at his chest again, but he didn't budge. _Freaken ninja is stronger than me I can't move his heavy ass. Damn you Leviathan for weakening me._

"Why not, I'm a male you're a female. I see nothing wrong with our kind rutting."

"Ekk no you can't rut with me I'm mated!" She screamed in his face and pushed at his shoulder with a greater force.

He looked at her confused then pulled down the collar of her tunic exposing part of her shoulder to him. "You're not marked. How can you be mated and not marked?" Suddenly Blaize was roughly kicked off Evalyne. Waveren stood towering above him glaring daggers at him. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Waveren glanced over at Evalyne whom had gotten up and was now looking quite nervous.

"None of your business, this is between Mithras, it doesn't include Elvaans" Blaize snarled. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"If it includes Evalyne it includes me as well." Waveren turned towards Evalyne. "You ok over there?" She nodded numbly.

"What do you mean it included you as well? What's he talking about?" Blaize advanced towards Evalyne but Waveren stood in front of him. "Out of the way"

"So you can try and pounce on her again, I don't think so. She weak and drained from her avatar battle and you try to take advance of her!" Waveren took a swing at Blaize, but he dodged it.

"I wasn't taking advance of her" Blaize punched at Waveren, but he caught it. "She was the one giving off the signals"

"She was just being nice" Waveren kicked Blaize in the gut, and the sheer force made him skid several feet away.

"You: Cough: don't know what you're saying, your misinterpreting what you saw" He took a deep breath and glared at the silver haired Paladin, his green eyes burned with anger. "Mithra ways are different than those of the Elvaan. "

"You where on top of her while she was struggling to push you off. How EXACTLY was I interrupting that wrong?"

Blaize scoffed. "I see, you want her too. It all falls into place now. You're just trying to impress her, am I right?" Before Blaize could say anything else he found himself laid out on the floor. His jaw was in immense pain and his lip was bleeding. Waveren was standing over him trembling with rage.

"I don't need to impress her she IS MY WIFE!" Waveren bellowed. He had never been angrier in his life.

"She isn't marked! How can she be yours if she not marked as such?" Blaize retorted. Waveren glared at him.

"You want proof?" He yanked down the collar of his shirt with such great force he ripped it. There was a scar on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "She marked me as her mate and….." He strolled over to where Eva had been standing, took her hand, and walked back. He pointed to the ring on her left hand, and then to the small purple crystal that hung around her neck by a cord. "That is a wedding band and that is crystal is my way of "marking" her as mine."

Blaize looked stunned for a moment. He looked at Waveren's neck, Evalyne's ring then up to her necklace. He also took in how she was gripping his shirt for comfort and how he had his arm protectively around her waist. Blaize's ears dropped in defeat as he sighed. "She is most defiantly yours"

Waveren nodded approvingly. He then glanced at Evalyne as he still felt her shivering. He picked her up bridle style and walked toward their rented mog house.

Whelp I figured it would be a while sense I updated so I made this chapter really long. The voices song I was listening to one night while I was playing FFXI, and I started to sing along. When I realized that most of the lyrics went along great with life in Vana'diel I sort of remixed it whenever I heard the song.

I had a hard time writing Mytoyo into the story. Mytoyo's character is a Mithra but he's a guy in real life. (Manthra as we call it) I kept writing he instead of she because I'm used to talking to him like a guy. In fact more than 75 of the Mithras on the game are guys. No wonder they freak when they find out I'm girl IRL.

Vivli I'm not saying your reviews are bad I hope I didn't give you that impression. I like your reviews its creative criticism nothing bad. You seem to be the only one that constantly reviews glares at LS members that don't review Oh yeah I am planning on making a website soon. I just have to find a flat scanner cause mine at home is a fax/scanner/copier so I have to have loose pages, and I AM NOT ripping the drawing out of my sketchbook, uh uh no way no how.

Sigh back to cleaning up this blasted room. I have about a hundred things I have to find a place to put them because I have no room to hang them anymore. I need to find my own house; this one room to put all my stuff isn't cutting it.


	11. Until we meet agian in Windust

Well I finally got a website, but the pictures aren't up yet. I couldn't find a color flat be just a black and white so the ones that I colored they are now black and white. The others are just inked in so I'm debating wither or not I could photo shop color them or just leave them black and white. An LS member brought to my attention that when I draw the FFXI characters their hair styles are a bit different. He liked it that way "Cause you can tell 'em apart."

I just drew Maruharu and Deadyak, made their hair different because they looked too much alike, and let me tell you TARUS ARE HARD TO DRAW! I kept wanting to make them super deformed. Their big head just look weird to me. Man the group drawings I'm planning are crazy.

So far now I might bee late on the story:

Because I have writers block

The drawings are taking forever to do, and put into photo shop

I have to plan out the rest of the story

So with out further adu:

**Chapter 11: 'Til We Meet Again in Windy**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**Last Time on FFXI:**

_Blaize scoffed. "I see, you want her too. It all falls into place now. You're just trying to impress her, am I right?" Before Blaize could say anything else he found himself laid out on the floor. His jaw was in immense pain and his lip was bleeding. Waveren was standing over him trembling with rage. _

"_I don't need to impress her she IS MY WIFE!" Waveren bellowed. He had never been angrier in his life._

"_She isn't marked! How can she be yours if she not marked as such?" Blaize retorted. Waveren glared at him._

"_You want proof?" He yanked down the collar of his shirt. There was a scar on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "She marked me as her mate and….." He strolled over to where Eva had been standing, took her hand, and walked back. He pointed to the ring on her left hand, and then to the small purple crystal that hung around her neck by a cord. "That is a wedding band and that is crystal is my way of "marking" her as mine."_

_Blaize looked stunned for a moment. He looked at Waveren's neck, Evalyne's ring then up to her necklace. He also took in how she was gripping his shirt for comfort and how he had his arm protectively around her waist. Blaize's ears dropped in defeat as he sighed. "She is most defiantly yours"_

_Waveren nodded approvingly. He then glanced at Evalyne as he still felt her shivering. He picked her up bridle style and walked toward their rented mog house._

The next morning the rest of the group felt the tension between Waveren and Blaize as they walked back to Kazham. Every time Blaize would get within 10 feet of Evalyne, Waveren would step in between them and glare at Blaize. Evalyne, whom usually had no shame about her body, was covered up in her long silk tunic, when the other day she was trotting around in a loin-cloth. Vryraven and Nerevaw even noticed a difference so they decided they would keep their teasing to a minimum until this blew over.

Bellal strolled over to Posh and nudged her in the ribs. "What going on with her?" Pointing to Evalyne, who was keeping her arms snugly around her, and was sticking close to Waveren as possible.

Posh shrugged "She was in Waveren's room this morning and she been sticking to him like a Goobbue to an injured Mandarin"

Bellal snickered. "You don't think they did it do you"

"Nah, Evey might be sticking close to him, but she no all over him. Plus she looks depressed and believe me if Waveren and she did the dirty she would be happy as a cat that just spotted a fat mouse with a limp"

"True" Bellal paused for a moment "I-Is she?"

Posh looked over at Bellal and saw him blushing to the tips of his ears. "What?"

Bellal glanced back to the said couple "Is she in h-heat?"

Posh looked at Bellal, and then sniffed the air. "Nope not in heat"

"Phep, ok cause the last time Eva was in heat Waveren was away remember and he threaten to beat the living hell out of all of us if we went near her when she was. I don't want to be kicked in the nads"

Posh looked at Bellal and bust out laughing.

Sazuka looked of to see Posh had fallen over laughing, and was currently rolling around in the dirt clutching her sides. "What on earth is going on?"

Vryraven shrugged and muttered "Mithras"

"Hey I resent that" Mytoyo had come up behind Vryraven and smacked him on the head.

"Well it's true, you know Mithra are known for their unpredictability" Maruharu stated as he was eavesdropping.

"And you being around them all the time know that for a fact ne?" Kiworrior stated

"Well, as you already know, Taru-Taru has lived with Mithras for hundreds of years." Maru explained

"Ok explain to me this then, Mithra expert, why is our resident Summoner acting so strangely toward the male of her species."

"Uh"

"I always thought the reason why you never see any males because there weren't any, but the females' clits turned to dicks instead and that how they fucked." Deadyak pondered.

The group stopped walking to gap at Deadyak like he had just grown a horn on his face.

"What?"

Kssin, whom was walking with Shyz and Blaize, walked over to him and took some parchment out of Dead's pocket and then hit him with it. "Stop looking at porn so much"

The group snickered at his expense, and then Vry snatched the paper out of Kssin's hand before he could burn it and waved it above his head.

"Hey Eva I think Dead has been raiding you Hentai stash again!" He yelled. Evalyne whom usually would have retorted just blushed a bright red and ducked behind Jonus, Ldizzy, Posh, Bellal and Waveren, whom where walking beside her.

"That's not like Eva, wonder what _happened_" Kssin stated glancing back at Blaize who had suddenly crossed his arms and looked away guilty looking.

"It looks like Ldizzy is talking to her and Waveren, though" Shyz commented.

"W-Why isn't _the Paladin_ jumping down your throat for saying that, Vryraven was it?" Blaize said finally speaking up.

Vry noted that he said Paladin instead of using Waveren's name. "Oh that, its cause Eva and me are um close friends. She treats most of us veterans in the LS like we're her older brothers so Waveren knows when we tease we're only joking"

"Yeah except you, you're always trying to get in her pants." Ki mumbled.

"I resent that" Vry growled

"How come Waveren tries to kill me on a daily basis and I'm his step brother?" Nerevaw pouted.

"Cause he just plain ol hates you" Clank said

"Oh yeah well _I'd_ like to see you have her prance around in Waveren's oversized tunic, and you **NOT** mess with her."

""Well I know better cause I've seen Evalyne's mean streak and let me tell you…."

"Alright knock it off!" Kssin screamed

OoOoOo

Jonus, Ldizzy, Bellal, and Posh had been trying to have either Waveren or Evalyne mention what happened last night after the rest of them had gone to be, but to no avail. Waveren seem too ticked off to talk and Evalyne seemed too frightened to talk about it, which was weird for them both because Waveren was always the calm one, and Evalyne had always dived head first into danger without giving being scared a second thought.

Posh and Bellal where working on Evalyne, while Jonus and Ldizzy where working on Waveren. Ldizzy and Bellal had figured out that it had to do with Blaize, but about what they couldn't figure it out.

"Come on Evey what's the matter you're not yourself." Posh rubbed Evalyne's arms, but she flinched. Posh grabbed the sleeve of Eva's tunic and reviled bruises around her wrist and elbow. Posh gasped and Evalyne pulled her arm away.

"Eva, what happened?" Bellal asked concerned having seen the marks on her arm.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it" Evalyne mumbled casting her eyes downwards.

"It wasn't Wave was it? Cause if he did…" Posh threatened. Evalyne was the closest thing to a sister she had and she wasn't about to have someone hurt her, not if she had anything to say about it.

"It wasn't him" Evalyne said quietly pulling the collar of her tunic closer to herself.

"Was it when you fought Leviathan then?" Bellal asked holding back Posh from going over to where Waveren stood. Evalyne shook her head.

"Then…" Bellal was interrupted by Vry shouting.

"Hey Eva I think Dead has been raiding you Hentai stash again!" He yelled. Evalyne glanced at Blaize who starred back and blushed brightly then ducked behind Bellal.

_So it was him then_. Posh and Bellal glanced at each other coming to the same conclusion.

"Waveren calm down, it can't be that serious" Jonus stated as his wyvern landed on top of his shoulder to rest.

"So says you" Waveren grumbled.

"Now listen, Wave, if you would just tell us what happened instead of keeping it bottle up perhaps we could help." Ldizzy trying to yet again calm the younger Elvaan out of the rut he seemed to be in.

"Nothing"

"My ass nothing, now spit it out" Jonus said shaking Waveren's shoulders slightly.

"Blaize he..." Waveren stopped just to hear Gecko's outburst and Evalyne's retreat behind Bellal. _God I hate her being like this, I bet me being angry isn't helping her either._ Waveren sighed loudly. "Blaize tried to" He swallowed hard it was making him angry just thinking about that filthy ninja.

"Go on" Ldizzy urged.

Waveren sighed trying to calm himself. "He tried to rape Eva"

Jonus and Ldizzy looked at each other then at Blaize whom had his head down. They both had a sudden urge to strangle him. Evalyne was like a little sister to them, no wonder Waveren and her had been acting odd lately.

"Alright knock it off!" Kssin screamed drawing everyone's attention to him. They had reached Kazham's borders and the tension was getting to him so he snapped.

"Everyone I have something to admit" Blaize said cutting threw the silence. The group looked at him with keen interest. He gulped. "A few things actuality"

"Go on" Kssin prodded

"Well first of all I wish to apologize to Evalyne for my actions. I am not used to having adventures around such as you, especially the Mithra kinda…" Blaize looked at Waveren and say that he had no longer the raw hatred look in his eyes, but still had a cold stare. "That is no excuse for my actions towards you, when you clearly where being so kind, just trying to make me feel welcome in your group."

The group had to hold Vryraven from beating the shit out of Blaize for even trying that. _I would never try and force her._ He thought angrily, but the rest of the group nodded.

"I-I also wish to make it up to all of you, if your offer of becoming part of your group still stands, of course. First I must clear something up. I do not wish to hide from my problems anymore." With that Blaize walked swiftly past the others, glancing at Evalyne momentarily, then on into Kazham.

"Huh?" Yak said

"He going to revoke his birth right" Evalyne whispered. She trembled for a moment then followed Blaize.

"What she talking about" Ki wondered. The rest of the group shrugged but trusting Eva's judgment followed suit.

Blaize walked past the female guards the lead to the Chieftess' hut. They stood in his way.

"Yourrrrrr not allowed in here." A guard stated. The LS just arrived to hear Blaize state…

"I'm here to see my mother, as the Chieftess' son I order you to either move or go fetch her!"

The guards looked at one another and the one whom spoke earlier ducked into the tent. The group meanwhile where stunned.

"You knew about this Eva?" Mytoyo whispered.

"No, he hinted at the fact, I just figured it out like 5 seconds ago"

"What!"

"Shhh here she comes" Posh added. The Chieftess, Jakoh Wahcondalo, exited the hut. She stood before Blaize with her hands on her hips, looking very intimidation with her feathered head dress.

"What do yyyyyou want, banished son of the Chieftess?"

Blaize took off his wooden bracelets and handed them to her. "Here, I'm revoking my right to be heir of Kazham and the right to be a breeding male. I from this day forth I am merely an adventurer."

Jakoh merely looked at the bracelets Blaize handed her. She looked at the group of mismatched friends then handed the bracelets back to him. "You are banished from herrrre no more, and I hope your jourrrrney helps you find what you could not herrrrre. Go with my blessssing, Blaize the adventurer."

Blaize hugged him mother then turned back to the group and smiled. "I awake your judgment of…"

"The past is the past" Waveren said extending his hand for Blaize to shake. "Welcome to the KnightsofDoma" Blaize smile and shook his hand.

The group celebrated Blaize's membership while they where on the airship to Jeuno.

"Oh course you must remember your membership fees every month of the amount of 10,000 Gil." Kssin stated.

"No way, don't listen to that hobo. You pay that fee to me" Vryraven joked.

"So where to now, Eva, this adventure started because of you, so lead on" Sazuka smiled.

"Yeah which one do you tackle next?" Clank questioned.

"Fenrir… my final test"

"You're kidding? You're no where ready for him yet" Bellal pointed his finger at her.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement" She said rolling her eyes

"He's right, love, you'll need more training, you won't be able to tackle him alone either"

"That's right! We're gunna fight with ya this time" Posh cheered.

"What, this is my burden none of you should have to…."

"We want to help Eva" Shyz stated

"Yeah I'm tired of just sitting back and watching you get to have all the fun" Deadyak cheered.

Evalyne sat there flabbergasted. The airship had docked in Jeuno and everyone was preparing to leave.

"Lets split into groups" Mytoyo suggested.

The group would be spilt into groups:

Evalyne &Waveren would head back to Sandoria.

Posh, Nerevaw, Sazuka & Vryraven would head back to Kazham.

Ldizzy, Kssin, Shyz, Jonus, and Kiworrior would stay in Jeuno.

Bellal, Blaize & Clank would go to Bastok.

Maruharu, Deadyak, and Mytoyo would go to Windust.

"It's agreed then, in three months time we will meet in Windust and help Evalyne kill the avatar, Fenrir. Until, then I wish you well my knights." Bellal proclaimed.

Yet, another chapter that went totally in a different direction than I had originally planned. Our LS is so forgiving, for the most part, and we really are just like a big family of weirdoes. Oh yeah the website URL: http/evalyneevermore. won't be the permanent cause Waveren is going to help me make an HTML type one. I'm totally clueless when it comes to that kinda stuff, I'm so lame. It's got the link for this story on I see no point of having to transfer all the files to another website when this one works just fine. Ok well back to coloring in pictures with Photoshop.


	12. Sea Breeze Festival

Told you I'd take a while with the updates. A lot of things where happening over the last few months: Getting a full-time job, brother having a baby, friends and relatives getting married, my computer crashing and not being able to play FFXI.

Yeah I'd say I've been busy. Half the time when I go home now I just fall asleep. I had lost my inspiration to write until my brother got the FFXI bug. He was begging me to show him the FFXI videos I had and as I watched them I remember why I loved the game so much. He was disappointed that I didn't write him into the story. Evil Grin

**Chapter 12: Sea Breeze Festival**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**HENTAI/ WARNING!** There will be sexual scenes in this story. So if you are under the age of 17 or if you find that offensive just skip through that part. There will be a **GIANT** warning at the beginning of the scene and one at the end. This will make it easier for those who find it offensive to still enjoy the story.

**Last Time on FFXI:**

"_So where to now, Eva, this adventure started because of you, so lead on" Sazuka smiled._

"_Yeah which one do you tackle next?" Clank questioned._

"_Fenrir… my final test"_

"_You're kidding? You're no where ready for him yet" Bellal pointed his finger at her._

"_Gee thanks for the encouragement" She said rolling her eyes_

"_He's right, love, you'll need more training, you won't be able to tackle him alone either"_

"_That's right! We're gunna fight with ya this time" Posh cheered._

"_What, this is my burden none of you should have to…."_

"_We want to help Eva" Shyz stated_

"_Yeah I'm tired of just sitting back and watching you get to have all the fun" Deadyak cheered._

_Evalyne sat there flabbergasted. The airship had docked in Jeuno and everyone was preparing to leave._

"_Let's split into groups" Mytoyo suggested._

_The group would be spilt into groups:_

_Evalyne &Waveren would head back to Sandoria._

_Posh, Nerevaw, Sazuka & Vryraven would head back to Kazham._

_Ldizzy, Kssin, Shyz, Jonus, and Kiworrior would stay in Jeuno._

_Bellal, Blaize & Clank would go to Bastok._

_Maruharu, Deadyak, and Mytoyo would go to Windust._

"_It's agreed then, in three months time we will meet in Windust and help Evalyne kill the avatar, Fenrir. Until, then I wish you well my knights." Bellal proclaimed._

After the group had said their goodbyes and parted ways, Evalyne and Waveren had decided to go ahead and start their journey back to Sandoria. Evalyne hated goodbyes and Waveren didn't want to delay their training any more than they had to.

The couple walked briskly threw the Junger Forest that leaded them in to La Thaine Plateau that was just outside of Sandoria. Due to the increasingly hot weather Waveren had shed his heavy armor for the breezier fisherman's tunic. With only Waveren traveling with her Evalyne had changed back into her loincloth attire.

The wave of homesickness that Evalyne felt back in Norg was now coming back, but another stronger emotion was taking over. Joy and happiness were getting stronger the closer they walked towards their destination. They had pasted up a small band of adventurers. As they waved to them, she couldn't help but remember back when her and Waveren where just starting out on their own.

Flash back

A younger Waveren and Evalyne peeked their head over and edge of a small cliff. The both of them where dressed in black tunics, black slacks, and mitts, the basic mage attire. Waveren, being a Black Mage, was sporting a simple dagger that was hooked around his belt. Evalyne, on the other hand, had an ornate hammer because she was a White Mage.

Waveren's silver hair was no longer down to his shoulders, but was now barely touching his ears. A wind rushed by and blew his short bangs into his face. Evalyne snickered as he tried to blow them out of his face.

Evalyne flaming red hair was sticking up all over the place, to short to try and tame no matter how many times she tries to make it lay down. Her sparkling blue eyes now held a kind of innocence to them that was not there when she was older.

Waveren stuck out his tongue at her, and then pointed at the sheep below them. Evalyne nodded, and then cast "Dia" on the surprised sheep below, springing the trap that they had set.

End Flashback

Evalyne's daydream ended abruptly when she walked straight into a tree. Waveren smirked at her as she rubbed her nose.

"Cheating on me with a tree there, love?"

Evalyne glared at the tree like it was its fault and had grown there suddenly just to spite her.

"I was daydreaming about when we where younger, remember, one of the first times we came here. We where training with sheep then."

"Oh yeah we dubbed them "Joy" didn't we? Cause when they put you to sleep you always used to say _oh joy_"

They both laughed but stopped when they crossed the border into West Ronfaure. There was a weird kind of music and what sounded like explosions in the back ground. They both looked at each other and started running towards the outpost.

They leaped over roots and ducked the lower laying branches. As soon as the outpost was in sight Waveren pulled out his sword as Evalyne summoned Carbuncle. They rushed up to very surprised looking outpost guard.

"What's happening are we being attacked? Is it Bastok?" Waveren said breathless

"What no, nothing like that, calm down please and I'll explain." The Royal Knight that was posted at the outpost gave them a minute to catch their breath.

"Have you not spoken to your moogle lately?"

"No we've been in the outer regions" Waveren explained

"Ah that explains it; the nomad kind of moogle would not know anything about the festival that is being held."

"Festival? Is that that weird music we hear?" Evalyne wondered

"Yes, that's correct and the explosions are merely fireworks set off. It is nearly night time so they are firing them off now. If you have any further questions I suggest you ask the event moogle there is one by the auction house I believe"

"Thank you" Waveren saluted him and Evalyne followed suit

"Tis my duty as a Royal Knight, think nothing of it." The Royal Knight saluted them back then went back to keeping watch.

Waveren felt ashamed to have jumped to conclusions like he did. He glanced over to Evalyne as they approached the castle gates and her cheeks where still burning with embracement. He gave the guards a slight bow when they saluted them in passing.

Sandoria was highly decorated for the festival. There were venders littering the streets and people where wearing festive yukatas. He felt Evalyne pull on his shirt, and then she pointed over to the moogle floating just to the left of the auction house.

Evalyne looked enviously at the woman in the purple kimonos, they where so pretty. _Waveren wouldn't look half bad in the male ones either_. A little voice to Eva whispered to her. She spotted the event moogle and pulled on his shirt. She pointed to the moogle and without another word dragged him towards it.

The moogle waved happily to them.

"Masters, Masters! My wings are wilting wretchedly in this warm weather, kupo!   
Its times like this that I wish I wasn't covered in fur..."

Evalyne snickered, she knew the feeling. Waveren softly elbowed her and motioned for the moogle to continue.

"Of course, we moogles aren't the only ones suffering, kupo!  
All the craftsmen, merchants, and even the city guards are languishing listlessly while longing for a little relief from the heat." The moogle said fanning itself slightly.

"But never fear kupo! Officials from each nation have joined forces with the M.H.M.U. to lift the spirits of sweltering soldiers and adventurers alike with a brand-new proposal: the Sun breeze Festival!" It cheered

"While continuing the popular activities of previous festivals, this event aims to lure cool breezes from the heavens with all the fun and dancing taking place here on the ground, kupo! The officials I mentioned earlier had a slightly different idea, but it was thankfully voted down. (Casting a humongous Blizzaga V above each city and showering the citizens with shards of ice didn't seem like the safest solution, kupo...)"

It was Waveren this time that snickered. He on more that one occasion have asked Ldizzy to cast that spell on the group because of the heat.

"Fantastic fireworks and sensational goldfish scooping are slated to make a return this year, along with the introduction of the Rakapopo Dancers; a Taru-Taru troupe that performs the Far Eastern Sun breeze Shuffle! And don't miss out on the wonderful prizes to be won from the addictive new game invented by Azimuth of the Alchemists' Guild, kupo! All these absorbing activities are sure to take your mind off the heat, so join your friends and help make the Sun breeze Festival a refreshing success!"

"That sounds like fun. When and where are the events being held?" Evalyne asked pulling on Waveren's sleeve while she talked.

The moogle did a kind of twirl in mid air and handed her a parchment that read:

**Event Details  
Sun Breeze event is scheduled to commence at Windsday 17:00."  
**

**Event Locations  
Sun Breeze festival will take place in the following areas, with festive music and fireworks to liven up the evening from 19:00 to 6:00.  
**

**West Ronfaure/East Ronfaure/Northern Sandoria/Southern Sandoria  
North Gustaberg/South Gustaberg/Bastok Mines/Bastok Markets  
East Sarutabaruta/West Sarutabaruta/Windurst Waters/Windurst Walls/Windurst Woods  
Western Altepa Desert/ Eastern Altepa Desert/Rabao  
**

**Fireworks will be sold in these locations:  
Port Sandoria  
Port Bastok   
Windurst Waters  
**

**Goldfish scooping sets can be obtained from merchants in these locations:   
West Ronfaure  
South Gustaberg  
East Sarutabaruta  
Rabao**

The couple thanked the event moogle and, with parchment in hand, walked towards a quieter surrounding.

"So what do you want to do first, goldfish scooping, fireworks or the Azimuth Circle game?" Waveren asked looking over the list of locations for the different events.

"Can we buy some yukatas, then maybe that circle game?" Evalyne said eagerly

"Sure, lets see, according to the list they should sell them in North Sandoria." Waveren clasped Eva's hand and walked toward that part of town.

The two bought a pair of yukatas and changed behind the screen that were provided. The women's attire was rich lavender that had red and blue flowers on the trim. The men's, on the other hand, was a dark royal blue with far less flowers on the trim.

Waveren examined himself in the mirror then, satisfied that everything was in order, stepped out from behind the screen. He stood against the wall, waiting for Evalyne to finish. It was taking a considerably longer than he did.

"Everything alright back there?" He called out to her.

"Yeah, just taking longer than I thought" Evalyne said from behind the screen.

"She should be in another minute or too. We had to make some adjustments for her tail." A saleswoman explained.

"I see" Waveren said to no one in particular. His eyes began to wonder around the tiny shop. Stopping here and there to look at different material.

"Ahem" Evalyne made a fake cough to get his attention. Waveren turned around and was shocked by what he saw. Evalyne was absolutely stunning in the yukata. The lavender in top setting off the blueness of her eyes, and the little red flowers complimenting her flaming red hair.

"Well just don't stand there and gawk at me, say something." Evalyne said as here cheeks turned as red as her hair.

Waveren shook his head._ DAMN she looks hot!_ His mind was wondering. "Sorry, Eva, I was just stunned by you beauty." He thought

Evalyne smiled "Flattery will get you everywhere." She winked at him

Waveren extended his arm for her to take "Shall we go then and play the Azimuth game now?"

She intertwined her arm with his. "Uh huh"

They stopped and watched the Rakapopo Dancers for a while before continuing on to the moogle was sponsoring the Azimuth Circle game. They listen closely to the instructions then paid the participant fee for 10 Gil.

"Alright Evalyne you call out the directions first them me alright"

"Right, ok it says North East. It's still North East. Ok now go north. It's north again. Still says north. Now it says North West, go back the way the came from. Ok now says north again" Evalyne spoke in the party link pearl

Waveren's voice came from the pearl "I got the doll along with a present for you. The compass says South West for you."

"Don't change the subject, what kind of present?"

"You'll see after you get the doll. Now SW you go"

"Alright" She mumbled.

The couple gathered up hidden dolls that was part of the game. They both exchanged them and then gave them to the moogle. The moogle in return gave Evalyne a Mithra bathing suit top, and Waveren received a pair of Elvaan bathing trunks.

Waveren smiled, and placed a white lilac flower in her hair that he had bought when in the yukata shop. She hurriedly dragged Waveren back to the moogle to start the game over again to win the corresponding piece of clothing.

After the bathing suits where complete the couple walked out in West Ronfaure toward the pond there. As the approached they could hear an Elvaan shouting "Be one with our aqua brothers" and other such things. Waveren couldn't help but poke fun at the "Hippie" after they bought their goldfish scooping supplies.

"I'm serious if he says one more thing about 'letting yourself go' or 'be at peace with the water' I will run him thru with my sword."

Waveren whipped out his 'Super Scoop' paper net, and plunged it into the small pond before him. The water sloshed precariously, as he quickly moved it towards the fish. He whipped his hand up towards the surface of the water, a smirk starting to form on his face, as gleeful eyes watched the captured prey flopping helplessly on the paper net when suddenly…

_PLOP!_

The paper net suddenly gave way, and the fish fell back into the water with a small splash. Waveren stared in silence; triumph had been so close and now…

Behind him, a voice snickered, and said, "That's the fifth time, Wave. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Waveren turned to glare at the young Mithra beside him.

"You could at least be more sympathetic, Eva! I was _so_ close!" Waveren argued, growling. Evalyne shook her head, still giggling.

"That's what you said the last three times…" Eva said, looking down at the numerous fish that swam in her bowl, her eyes still laughing. "Come on, the fireworks are starting soon! We need to get a good spot before a huge crowd gets there!"

Waveren stuck his tongue out at her, and handed her his empty bowl. He waited for her to turn them in to the Elvaan "hippie", and then walked towards town still sulking slightly. Evalyne, having taken her prize from the gold fish vender for the fish she caught, just smiled and followed him happily.

Waveren waited for Evalyne to catch up with him and studied her face out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The soft light from the lanterns cast soft shadows across her face, and Waveren licked his lips subconsciously as he watched her feline ears swirl in the direction of the slightest noise, Evalyne's playful blue eyes, her slightly parted rosy lips…

Evalyne stopped suddenly and let out a small gasp. Waveren paused, and looked in her direction. And he understood.

Thousands of Sandorian residents were settled down, trying to get the best view to watch the fireworks. There was almost no room left, save pathways for getting in and out of. Waveren sighed, and tugged at his beloved's lavender, patterned yukata.

"C'mon. Let's get a good spot." Waveren said, tugging insistently.

"But there's no room! Look, we're just going to have to stand somewhere…wait, there's not even room to stand any where!" She pouted, her ears drooping slightly

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"And the guards will fuss if we keep standing around blocking people's views."

"Evalyne…"

"And I…"

Waveren spun her around and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Eva, caught by surprise, gave a muffled yelp before succumbing and kissing him back gently.

Wave pulled back, breathing deeply, his amber eyes blazing, "Look we can go sit on top of the towers, there are no guards there. They're all patrolling the grounds. I checked it out earlier, so don't worry" He tucked a wild hair, which had messed up when he'd roughly kissed her, back in place.

"Y-you planned this didn't you" Her eyes softened slightly "That's what took you so long when we where playing that circle game!"

Waveren scratched the back of his head slightly "Guilty"

"And you call me perverted" Eva mumbled. "You've been hanging around your step-brother too long"

"I have not; I've been around you too long." He smacked her butt slightly "Plus you where rambling on so I figured I hush you up"

"I do not ramble!" Evalyne said, bewildered.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do! Remember the time you the time you'd agroed a bunch of Orcs? I had to fight them and almost died. You wouldn't stop apologizing for weeks."

"…" Evalyne's jaw dropped

"See?"

"I-I ……erg" Evalyne's tail went straight up in frustration, and walked off in a huff. Waveren chuckled and followed her.

"Wait up Eva! Where 'ya going?"

Eva paused, hearing Waveren follow her into the forest outside town. She smiled then hid herself among the bushes. She heard him pass near her calling out for her to come out. She waited until his scent was very close then jumped out of the bushes at him

Waveren was so surprised by her sudden appearance that he lost his footing and fell. Instinctively he grabbed her waist to soften her fall. "What was that for?" He said breathless.

"To get you back for earlier"

"You seemed to enjoy it"

Evalyne bent down and kissed him on his nose. "I never said I didn't" She rolled off him and got up to dust herself off. She gazed off into the distance.

"Remember when we used to run around in the Orc outpost, when we where strong enough and nothing would bother us?"

Waveren nodded, and Evalyne continued.

"Remember how we used to hide from the others we used to hide…"

"… cave behind the waterfall." Waveren finished, a grin starting to form on his face. "Oh, man, I remember this one time Nerevaw stole all the honey out of a store and then you hide there after he told everyone it was you…"

Evalyne was already stalking off, muttering darkly, when Waveren caught himself.

"Shit! Eva, wait up!"

They reached the waterfall half an hour before the fireworks show was scheduled to start.

Evalyne laid out a large towel and plopped herself down on it, making sure to gather her lavender patterned garments away from the dirt to prevent getting it muddy. Waveren stood for a while, watching her silently. Then he sat down right behind Eva, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling his beloved close to his chest.

"Eva…" Waveren sighed, his breath tickling her neck. "Don't that way."

"I'm not mad, love." She began to purr contently in his arms. It was true – Evalyne was not angry, merely extremely annoyed that he reminded her oh how everyone used treat her differently. I mean, back in those days, she wasn't as sure of herself as she is now. Her and Posh had a lot of hardships they went threw because they where Mithras. Always being constantly told it was forbidden to date an Elvaan. But then again Waveren never believed that…

**WARNING THIS SECTION CONTAINS SEXUALLYACTIVITY! If you are under the age of 17 or this kind of stuff offends you just scroll on past it.**

The feeling of Waveren pressing against her felt pretty good…her thoughts broke off suddenly, as he reached up to cup one of her breasts while pressed himself closer, and nuzzled her neck.

Waveren kissed Evalyne's neck, and pulled her garments off one shoulder, he trailed more gentle kisses down to her collarbone. Evalyne gasped slightly as Waveren tweaked her nipple that lay hidden underneath her clothes.

"You sure this is what you want?" Waveren's teasing voice brushed over Evalyne's skin again, as he gave the hardened bud and other slight pull.

"Yes…no…I mean, yes…" Evalyne spoke breathlessly her weakened reply. Her mind was swimming. It had been too long since he touched her this way & she loved every moment of it, her body easily betraying her as it writhed with pleasure.

Waveren's tongue flicked out to lick Evalyne's overly sensitive skin. _This is too easy_. He thought with a quiet smirk. The moment they touched, Waveren's modesty crumbled, and he gave in to need and raw desire. He needed to touch her, hold her & caress her, all at once.

Evalyne abruptly turned around and pinned Waveren to the ground, straddling his hips.

"So you want to play, huh?" Evalyne's hot breath whispered in Waveren's long ear. He shivered involuntarily. That, spoken by Evalyne, held a promise of so many sinfully delicious things to come.

Waveren licked his lips in anticipation, and Eva paused, watching her lover's tongue flick in and out of his mouth. Evalyne's blue eyes darkened, and she swooped down, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. She licked her mate's lips, asking for entry, and was granted. They moved their tongue against each other's sensuously, neither wanting to break the intimate kiss.

At last they broke apart, panting. Waveren leaned up to kiss Evalyne again, but she pushed him down, holding him with a steady grip.

"Uh uh"

Waveren pleaded with his eyes, but she stood firm. "You asked for it" Evalyne purred, obviously happy that she had the upper hand. _God I love this woman! How could I go this long with out having my way with her? _Waveren thought as he watched Evalyne's eyes wash over him like we was a tasty treat.

Evalyne slowly pulled on Waveren's garments, exposing his chest and shoulders. She ran her fingers over the smooth skin, scarred by battle wounds, and watched the muscles ripple under the skin. She smiled as fingertips came over the scar that marked him as her mate.

She dipped down and pressed her lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, gently at first, then nipped at the mark with her sharp teeth. Waveren jumped lightly when Evalyne nipped him. She moved down his jaw line, her warm breath causing him to shiver in pleasure. Evalyne kissed his cheek briefly, and Waveren turned his head, straining to reach her lips.

Eva reached out and pressed a clawed finger to his lips. 'Uh uh', her motions continued to say. She then licked his collarbone, and Waveren moaned softly at the sudden contact between her slightly tongue and skin. Waveren buried his fingers into the red head's hair, needing to touch something of her. _Damn her teasing, I can't take much more of this._ He groaned softly as she reached down and rubbed his throbbing manhood, threw the material of his pants, while still assaulting his skin.

Evalyne was enjoying being in control, and she liked the feeling. All those times Waveren was teasing her to the brink of insanity, it felt good to exact a little revenge. Suddenly Evalyne's sharp teeth nipped the sensitive skin below his ear, and Waveren gasped, bucking his hips, grinding them into her. She gasped at the sudden pleasurable contact.

Waveren noticed that Eva's grip had weakened, and flipped her over, so that he was on top. He suddenly kissed her roughly. As she gasped, he deepened their kiss, Evalyne all the while moaning into his mouth. She looped her arms around her mate's neck, her hand tangled in his silver hair, pushing her tongue into Waveren's mouth as far as it would go. She wanted to taste more of Waveren, as much as she could possibly get.

_Oh she was going to get it now._ Waveren thought darkly, and continued to kiss her roughly. While he had her distracted, Waveren slowly began to ease her top open, as she had done to him minutes earlier. When her breasts where exposed, to his eyes, he quickly dipped his head down and took the arching peak into his mouth.

"Waveren" Evalyne called out in surprise. The sound of his name only seemed to add fuel to his burning desire. He suckled happily on his treat and chuckled when he saw her head thrash from side to side.

He began to switch to the other rosy beak but stopped abruptly when his lips came into contact with particularly deep cut just below the curve of her beast. It looked like it wasn't healing too well. He slowly traced it then glanced up at Evalyne's face, his amber eyes searching. Evalyne dropped her gaze and found a particular patch of dirt most appealing.

"It was from Leviathan, when I fought him that is" Evalyne whispered quietly. "His tail cut me around the stomach, I didn't get a…"

"Shhh" Waveren said softly. His fear that he might loose his beloved in that fight with Fenrir bubbled to the surface. He squished it back down again. He didn't want to think about that right now. He wanted to satisfy his wife and nothing more.

He tugged off the rest of her clothing leaving her naked for his eyes to see. She shivered under his gaze even though it was a warm night. Waveren neatly folded & put away her clothes and settled himself, still fully clothed, between legs.

Evalyne quivered in anticipation as to what her mate had in store. Waveren smirking traced her lips with a finger. Evalyne picking up on what he wanted her to do took the finger into her mouth and sucked gently, swirling her tongue around it as she went.

Smirking Waveren relinquished his finger from her hold. He gently kissed her abdomen, in passing, as he moved closer to his true goal. His smirked grew when his face came level with her shaved womanhood. He kissed her inner thigh and slowly stuck his fingers inside her tight wet little hole.

Evalyne automatically placed her hands in his silvery hair. She could feel his laugh softly at her reaction. She was tempted to yank his hair for that, but thought better of it. She was at his mercy at the moment so she better not agitate him. She let out soft moan when she felt Waveren plunge his long fingers deeper into her.

Waveren's enhanced hearing picked up every moan, gasp and heated whisper that came out of his beloved's mouth, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her willing body. He felt her hips buck, and glanced up at her face. Her body was glistened in a thin layer of sweat, her feline tail was whipping from side, her hair was plastered to her face in various places, and her eyes were glazed over with passion. He smiled down at his handy work, and dipped down to nibble on the little button just above her womanhood.

Evalyne's breaths now came in pants. She felt a familiar pressure rising within herself, wanting more than anything to reach that peak and plummet over the edge in bliss. Her hips again bucked involuntarily. Then felt Waveren's long fingers give way to the velvet caress of his tongue and she couldn't take it anymore, and felt the pressure inside her explode, and she knew nothing but white hot pleasure.

**IT'S OK TO READ THIS LITTLE BIT**

Waveren smirked at the panting woman below him. He gently wrapped her inside his yukata, and waited silently as she came down from cloud 9. Above them, the night sky burst into different colors with fireworks, but the couple beneath remained nearly oblivious to it.

"I love you, Eva." Waveren breathed, nuzzling into his wife's neck, taking in her scent.

"I love you too, Wavy." Eva smiled sleepily, as snuggled closer to her mate. They stayed like that for a while, glancing up every now and then at the fireworks above.

"Eva?" Wave mumbled, quietly.

"Hmm?" She replied, twirling her lover's hair.

"I don't want you to fight Fenrir; I don't want to risk the change of losing you. It scares me thinking about you hurt." Waveren told hesitantly.

"Of course! I'll just stop trying to get stronger, and sit back like a good little mage!" Evalyne said sarcastically. "What you don't think it scares me seeing you out there being a meat shield?"

Waveren looked cross, and began to pull away. Evalyne used her tail to wrap around him as she pulled him back down, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but if you help me train it'll help my chances. You never know what'll happen" Evalyne rubbed he nose against his.

Waveren smirked satisfied with her answer, and pushed her down again. "Now where were we?"

**MORE HENTAI STUFF**

Continuing where he had left off earlier, he laid the naked Mithra below him. Stepping away from her only a moment, to shed his clothes, he returned to his beloved's side. Smirking Evalyne quickly ducked down to suck on Waveren's hard manhood. Waveren threw his head back and let out a grunt of pleasure.

Though it felt good he knew he'd have to stop her or else he might be done before they even started. Placing his hand under her chin he gently pulled her away from his manhood. "You'll get your fill of that later on, but not now. I want you on all fours young lady."

Evalyne licked her lips, savoring the taste of his pre-cum, before complying with his wishes. She crawled on her hands and knees; she braced herself for his entrance into her. Elvaan where physical larger than the small Mithras, so it was a tight squeeze.

Waveren caress her round behind and gave it a smack, chuckling when he heard her squeak of surprise. _She knows she likes it_. Waveren thought to himself. He placed himself at her entrance rubbing it against her a bit more to tease her before forcefully plunging himself fully with in her.

Evalyne let out a deep moan, when she felt her mate enter her. She could feel his body quiver slightly before he pulled himself back, almost completely out then plunged back inside; Then repeated the motion over, and over again.

Soon Waveren had Evalyne writhing under his touch, the light from the fireworks splashing rainbows on their sweat-covered bodies, rocking in unison. Their moans and pants grew louder with each stroke, as they gave themselves to each other.

"I'm yours." Evalyne moaned softly, "Waverennnnn…"

"Say it again. I want to hear you scream it." Waveren slapped her ass again, panting and moaning as he pressed harder against his lover's body.

"I'm yours, Waveren! Oh dear god, I'm cumming!" Evalyne cried out, and shuddered as all the energy she had left her in a blissful second. Above them, the last firework burst in the sky, showering upon a now leaving crowd. They held each other, wrapped in the large towel, cuddling and nuzzling, neither wanting to leave the current position they held.

The last guests ambled off, and the night grew cold, but they didn't move. They didn't feel the harsh wind biting at their necks, nor hear the lonely call of the night owl as stalked a mouse. They had each other, and they needed nothing more.

**End Lemon Scene, Its safe to read again**

The birds sang happily in the morning light, as the dew bathing everything in a mist. Evalyne groaned as the light hit her eyes. She tucked her head under Waveren's chin trying to block out some of the sun, and catch a few more minutes of blissful sleep. The birds just sang louder over the rush of the waterfall.

_Waterfall, wait a min…_ Evalyne opened her eyes and propped herself up. _I'm in the cave that's hidden behind the waterfall._ She looked down at herself and Waveren, whom was still dreaming peacefully, both of them where dressed in the yukatas they wore last night; though they looked hastily put on_. Waveren must have dressed me, and brought me here last night after I feel asleep_.

She looked down at her mate, whom was currently snoring softly, and smiled when she saw the hickys that lined his neck and collarbone. She had just about decided to wake him up, by getting some protein, when she heard the splashing sounds of foot steps coming their way threw the stream that lead up to the waterfall.

She quickly looked around for her Dark Staff and Waveren's Holy Sword, but then remembered they had not brought their weapons with them to the festival last night. Cursing mentally she moved to wake up her mate.

"Waveren, wake up some ones coming." She whispered loudly to him in the process of shaking him. "No, you can't have five more minutes! Wake up!" Using the ace up her sleeve she nipped his sensitive ear on the tip and he bolted awake.

Waveren sat up shocked at her and opened his mouth to retort, but she motioned towards the cave entrance. His acute hearing picked up the heavy sloshing foot steps growing louder towards them. He whispered "Summon Ramah on my signal" Evalyne nodded and positioned her hands in the "Summoning Stance"

A shadow was cast across the waterfall's entrance. The person on the other side stood still, like they where trying to hear what was on the other side. "You can stop trying to get the jump on me I know you're in there, Waveren. I suppose Evalyne is in there with you too then."

"Dvokli, is that you?" Waveren asked

"Of course it me, you both decent in there?"

Waveren looked over at Evalyne to make sure nothing too bad was showing. "For the most part, yeah"

With a splash Dvokli came threw the waterfall in stead of going around it. The water drenched his fur, and clothes. It was dripping off the points of his white hair and chin. He was a Galka and all those muscles came in handy when it came to hand-to- hand combat that monks had to do. He shook the water off his thick tail, and took in the two before him.

"Saw you come this way last night, but you two where to preoccupied with each other. I figured you'd wouldn't' like me interrupting."

Waveren blushed all the way up to his ears, and Evalyne hide her red face behind a towel. "Uh yeah thanks"

"Hmmm yeah, lot of people where taking in by the atmosphere last night." The two blushed again, but Dvokli acted like he didn't see them. "I hear your training for a fight with that wolf avatar fern."

"Fenrir" Evalyne corrected

"Yeah that's the one; let me tell you defeating him will be no easy task. Trust me I know" He glanced over at Waveren and gave him an all knowing look that Ldizzy would give them sometimes.

Evalyne of course knew that the older Galka must have fought Fenrir in a past life and died from it. She shivered at the thought. Dvokli talking about his past incarnation was just creepy no matter what he said.

"Well come on you too go put on your fighting armor"

"What?" Waveren asked honestly

"Because if you and that Mithra wife of yours want to train properly for that fight you'll have to dress for it"

"Your gunna help me?" Evalyne pumped a fist in the air

"Yeah, I am now come on"

TA DA! My first lemon yay! I used the format for it from another fanfiction I read a long time ago, can't remember what the name of it was…

Any who it had been a while since I'd written, so I made a really long chapter for you. Summer-fest aka Sun Breeze Festival was really fun this year. Kinda pissed you could just buy the lady/lord yukatas that we worked so hard to get last year.

Hehe Waveren did have a really hard time getting enough fish to get the materials for the aquarium.

Waveren: you kept eating all my fish

Blush Just the tiny ones, but I gave you 3 of my lion heads. So there.

Alright folks you know the drill, Read and Review before I Sic Fenrir on You.

Oh yeah one more thing:

Plots with in plots within plots within plots!

grin


	13. An Adventure Called Love, Part I

Evalyne: Cool! I got good reviews on my last chapter, even though it was a lemon. Vivli, & Dan Smith, you guys are great always leaving reviews for me. Grin I had a stroke of genius last night, when I was drawing some pics, I'm gunna write a story about Eva, Nere, Posh, and Vry, Wave growing up. Little Wavey would be sooo cute.

Waveren: You're not going to make me coming out looking like a fag are you?

Evalyne: No oh course not. Hey! Since when did you start making comments in my author's notes?

Waveren: Since last chapter. What I'm your "muse," I get a say so in here don't I? Plus I drew you a picture to go on your website and I'm building you a website to boot.

Evalyne: Shit I need to draw more pictures for that sucker. runs off

Waveren: Sweat drop (.) ……. presses magic story play button

**Chapter 13: An Adventure Called Love, Part I**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**Last Time on FFXI:**

"_Saw you come this way last night, but you two were to preoccupied with each other. I figured you wouldn't like me interrupting."_

_Waveren blushed all the way up to his ears and Evalyne hide her red face behind a towel. "Uh yeah thanks"_

"_Hmmm yeah, lot of people where taking in by the atmosphere last night." The two blushed again, but Dvokli acted like he didn't see them. "I hear your training for a fight with that wolf avatar fern."_

"_Fenrir" Evalyne corrected_

"_Yeah that's the one; let me tell you defeating him will be no easy task. Trust me I know" He glanced over at Waveren and gave him an all knowing look that Ldizzy would give them sometimes._

_Evalyne of course knew that the older Galka must have fought Fenrir in a past life and died from it. She shivered at the thought. Dvokli talking about his past incarnation was just creepy no matter what he said._

"_Well come on you too go put on your fighting armor"_

"_What?" Waveren asked honestly_

"_Because if you and that Mithra wife of yours want to train properly, for that fight, you'll have to dress for it"_

"_Your gunna help me?" Evalyne pumped a fist in the air_

"_Yeah, I am now come on"_

**Two Months after Departing from the Link shell**

BANG BANG.

Vryraven groaned and pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out the loud noise.

BANG BANG

There it is again, maybe if I pretend to not be here who ever it is will just go away.

BANG BANG BANG "Vryraven I know you're in there I dragged your ass in here last night after Nerevaw's and Sazuka's wedding. You broke my scythe and you promised to buy me a new one. Now get you're lazy ass outta bed before I send a Fire Ball threw this door!" A very pissed off feminine voice came from the direction of the door.

"Alright Chaanya I'm up. Hold your damn Chocobos I'm not decent." Vryraven grumbled and quiet literally fell out of bed. "Owe"

"Hurry up I want to get to the Auction House before the big crowds get there." Chaanya yelled, again banging on his door.

"Mithra women and their damn shopping!" Vryraven mumbled

"I heard that!"

**Meanwhile Elsewhere in the World of Vana'diel**

Waveren's body ached in ways he didn't know was possible. Training with a Galka was harder than it looked. Posh, Kiworrior, and Maruharu had joined up with their group not long ago. They had brought word to him of his step-brother's wedding. Though he was disappointed he didn't get to go, training to keep his beloved alive was more important to him at the moment. He wiped away the blood that was slowly trickling down the side of his face and charged for another assault on the Behemoth they where fighting.

"Be careful!" Evalyne yelled at him. Evalyne having the most Mana was playing "gimped white mage".

"Ready for the skill chain Ki?" Waveren yelled to the warrior across from him.

"Yeah go for it!"

"Vortex Blade!" Waveren yelled

"Spinning Axe" Ki yelled as a great whirlpool of fire engulfed the great beast

Waveren could hear Dvokli yell "Combo" and Maru in turned yell "Tanchi: Kagero" as the whirlpool grew brighter. The beast roared in agony then fell down, almost on top of Maru, dead.

"About damn time that thing took **FOREVER** to kill." Evalyne yelled as she cast 'Cure III' on the wounded.

"Yeah let's not fight another one" Posh sighed. Waveren saw that Posh was healing Evalyne as she healed everyone else.

"Nonsense let's get another one" Ki said ecstatically.

"That Behemoth must have hit your head too hard cause you gone crazy. If you even think about doing that, I'll kill you myself, raise you, and then kill you again" Evalyne screamed.

"Remind me not to joke around her after a fight" Maruharu said to Posh.

Waveren sat down to recover a bit more "You'll have to forgive her for snapping Ki she's not been feeling too well the last couple of days"

"Is she sick?" Ki asked

"She probably just over exerted herself" Dvokli stated plainly

"Let's hope so" Posh said

"I can hear you! Besides I'm fine so let's just keep moving" Evalyne said getting back to her feet.

**In Mhaura **

Blaize looked nervously at the group of female Mithras that where eyeing him with keen interest. _Why did I ever agree to let them drag me here?_ He had set himself close to the door incase he needed to bolt.

"Hey there Blaize" Clank said as he hopped on the stool next to him

"Nothing" He kept his gaze on the plate in front of him, but his ears were swerved towards the group of females.

"They tried to pounce on you yet?"

"No, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that they just might, If the others don't come back from the mog houses.

"I'd never though you, a former Tenshodo member, would need protection from a group of girls.

"Obviously you've never heard the words 'Gang Bang' before have you?"

Clank chuckled as Deadyak come bounding down the stairs towards them, and sat on the opposite side of Blaize. "The Calvary has arrived"

"The what, did you just curse me out or something, cause if you did…" Yak threatened

"No nothing like that, just a joke between Blaize and me"

"Oh about what pre tell?" Jonus asked taking a seat across from Clank

"See Blaize you got your body guards. Now those mean ol Mithras won't gang bang you"

"Ha ha very funny"

"What's all the commotion? Don't you people ever shut the hell up?" Kssin called tiredly from the foot of the stairs. One look at his disheveled appearance and the group erupted in laughter. Shyz poked her head out from the top of the stairs to see what all the noise was about. She was wearing Kssin's rumbled shirt he was wearing last night. Kssin blushed and shooed Shyz back upstairs to get properly dressed.

"Anyone seen Bellal, Mytoyo, or Ldizzy emerge yet this morning?" Jonus asked, taking a long swig of orange juice from his flask.

"Let me get over this hang over and I'll tell you" Yak said putting his head on the table.

"How many times do I have to you we Taru shouldn't try to out drink a Hume? Our bodies aren't meant to handle it." Clank scolded

"Yeah but I won" Yak muttered miserably

"Speaking of a missing member" Blaize pointed toward Mytoyo whom had just collapsed on the table next to Jonus.

"Sleep well?" Kssin teased as Shyz and himself, who both now where full dressed, sat down with the rest of the group.

"And you must have not gotten any sleep last night either because your moaning was keeping me awake!" Mytoyo retorted, at this Shyz blushed a crimson red.

"…"

"Damn Newlyweds you think being married for a month they'd back off a little bit" The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at the expression that passed Kssin's face when Mytoyo said that.

"Speaking of month" Ldizzy said walking into the room just in time to see Kssin turn as red as his hat. "We've got about a month left before we have to meet Evalyne and Waveren in Windurst."

"Any word from them yet?" Blaize asked

"Last I heard Dvokli, Ki, Maru, and Posh had joined up with them. They where heading towards Quifm" Bellal stated finally deciding to join the rest of the group.

"What in the hell did they want to go there for?" Jonus said bewildered

"Knowing Dvokli to go kill either Gigas or Behemoths" Ldizzy said scratching his beard.

"Ok What about Gecko, Saz, Nere and what's Gecko's new woman's name?" Yak asked

"Krystal I think" Clank stated

"Yeah her, we heard from them?"

"Krystal and Gecko should be making their way to Windurst within the next few days. At least that what he said last night when we left Sandoria" Jonus blew one of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Meh he just wants a few more days to bonk her" Clank laughed

"Yeah, funny he always wanted a Mithra lover now he finally got one" Ldizzy stating the obvious.

"Yeah she a really fox too, reminds me a lot of Eva when she was that age." Bellal said with a smug look on his face

"Nah Eva wasn't as innocent" Kssin snickered and the whole group joined in.

**Back to the group in Quifm**

Evalyne sneezed loudly. The sound of it echoed threw the tunnel they where in. _Someone must be talking about me. _

"Bless you; your not getting a cold are you Evey?" Posh asked striding backwards in front of her childhood friend.

"Nope" Evalyne said with a sniff

"Well maybe it's the flu, cause you Wavy said you threw up this morning, and its cold out here."

"No Posh"

"You sure, cause you nearly used up all your Mana killing of that Giga back there and you know how draining…"

"Posh, I'm fine!" Evalyne screamed. _And Waveren says I ramble. _

Dvokli just shook his head at them, not muttering a word as lead. His heavier form packed the snow so it made a path that was easier for the rest to follow.

"How much further until we reach Jeuno, I'm freezing" Maruharu asked from atop Waveren's shoulders. The snow had gotten too deep for a Taru-Taru to pass so Waveren let the smaller adventurer ride on his shoulders.

"Not far I think" Waveren himself was taking up rear guard with Kiworrior, so Evalyne and Posh could safely walk in the middle. This tactic allowed the group to travel freely without worrying about the mages being attacked, and since Evalyne was active healer she had to be protected heavily.

"Evil Weapon up a head, Waveren you wanna take this one"

"Yeah it's a weak monster against white magic" He rubbed Eva's shoulders in passing then deposited Maru on Posh's shoulders. He passed his monk friend and stood in front of the Evil Weapon. He could see some younger adventurers on the other side of it, waiting for him to kill it, so they could pass.

He sighed and just cast 'Holy' on it. A moment after the powerful spell touched the boggard type monster's skin is groaned in pain then died. The younger adventures cheered him on as they passed.

"So what the plan from here?" Posh asked as she put Maru down.

Waveren shrugged "Anyone got any more artifact pieces they need?" He watched one by one as the shook their head except for Evalyne.

"Need my horn"

Kiworrior laughed behind his gloved hand. Eva stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where is it?" Dvokli glanced back at the much smaller Mithra behind him.

"Uhhh let me check" She took out a piece of parchment. She had written the instructions that both Kuro-Muro and Ripapa had given her in order to get her Evoker's Horn. "Go to The Boyahda Tree and find the Cloister of Thunder" She read

"That's a few days trek." Ki mentioned

"That's not all of it though, I've got to fight the 2 monsters there then return to Kuro-Muro with further instructions."

"There is more after that?" Maru said exasperated

"Well we do have about a month to complete it and make our way back to Windust to meet with the others. Plus Maru your last piece of armor took us half way around the world and back again" Waveren scolded

"Well else have we got to do, this will help us grow stronger anyway"

"Ok but we're taking a Chocobo to the Boyahda tree" Maru mumbled.

**In Sandoria **

The newlyweds couldn't help but smile at each other and hold each others hand as they walked towards the Auction House. Sazuka was slightly taller than Nerevaw, but neither seemed to care.

As they walked closer to the auction house they could see that it was pretty crowded. Nere, with a quick jerk of his head, motioned to the upper floor of the auction house. When they reached the top of the stair a very familiar couple where standing at one of the counters.

"HEY VRY!" Nerevaw shouted at the top of his lungs.

Vryraven, surprised by the sudden bellow, hit his knee auction counter. "Fuck" He glared back Nere whom was laughing his head off. "That's not funny that hurt" Vry winced and placed a hand on his temple. _Damn hangover not completely gone yet._

"Sorry about that Vry didn't mean to scare you. What's the matter with you head?" Nere observed

"He had too much sake, poor baby" Chaanya eyed his knee.

"Oh yeah speaking of partying, did my brother ever show up after we left?"

"Nah, I expect they're some where in the outlands. Ya know how hard it is to reach someone out there." Vryraven said as paid for Chaanya's shinny new scythe.

"Aw Man I was hoping they'd come"

"Well you know, dearest, that they're just training really hard" Sazuka patted her husband on the arm.

"We've stopped training ourselves. I mean we're as ready to fight that mean ol avatar as we'll ever be right Vryraven?" Chaanya stroke a pose.

"Any who, what are you newlyweds doing out of your love nest so soon." Vry arched his eye brow at them.

Sazuka blushed "W-well we sort of wanted to buy a new bed"

"Yeah my oak bed wasn't cutting it, so we where thinking of a bronze bed or maybe a nobles if there where any in stock"

"Hehe rocking the bed that much huh" Vryraven put an around Nere

"Yeah so what" Nere struggled to get out of Vry's grip.

"When are you two going to leave for Windurst?" Sazuka asked Chaanya as the boys wrestled and argued "_Who got the drunkest_?"

"I'm planning to a few days, or maybe a week, depends on whether or not I stop in Jeuno to do a quest or not. Vryraven I guess he can tag along. What about you two?" Chaanya looked over her new weapon then strapped it to her back.

Sazuka blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Well we where thinking of staying here until about a week before we where suppose to meet the others."

"I see, well we'll leave you love birds to you shopping. Come along Vry." Chaanya took him by the end of his long ear and started to drag him back down the stairs. "Oh before I forget I suggest the noble bed, it both strong and comfy."

Evalyne: Damn it! Hyper Police Volume 4 and Dragon Lance Chronicles Volume 2 crept into my story. Why does that always happen? I read a book/Manga and a part of it always ends up in the story.

Waveren: Well at least you didn't, put Taselhoff in it.

Evalyne: yeah


	14. An Adventure Called Love, Part II

**Chapter 14: An Adventure Called Love, Part II**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**BOLD**are song lyrics. Song is a remix version of from Lunar Eternal Blue.

**When we last Left our Heroes:**

"_Uhhh let me check" She took out a piece of parchment. She had written the instructions that both Kuro-Muro and Ripapa had given her in order to get her Evoker's Horn. "Go to the Boyahda Tree and find the Cloister of Thunder" She read_

"_That's a few days trek." Ki mentioned_

"_That's not all of it though, I've got to fight the 2 monsters there then return to Kuro-Muro with further instructions."_

"_There is more after that?" Maru said exasperated_

"_Well we do have about a month to complete it and make our way back to Windust to meet with the others. Plus Maru your last piece of armor took us half way around the world and back again" Waveren scolded_

"_Well else have we got to do, this will help us grow stronger anyway"_

"_Ok but we're taking a Chocobo to the Boyahda tree" Maru mumbled_

The small band of adventurers had taken refuge at the outpost of The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah for the night. It was a small forest dotted with small crystal-like rocks that gave the area a serene atmosphere. There was no need to make a fire that night for the glow that descended softly from the moon was enough to lighten the forest.

Evalyne sat slightly apart from the group, her eyes locked mesmerized on the sky above. The noise coming from the camp felt upon deaf ears, her mind drifting towards the tasks ahead of her. _Two monsters in the Cloister of Thunder, I wonder what kind of creature would lurk in a place like that? _She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of more lighting-type creatures like Ramuh. She quickly jumped when a blanket was placed around her. She sighed in relieve when she saw it was only Waveren.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He took a seat behind her, enclosing her securely within his arms. "You shuddered so I thought you might have been cold."

Evalyne laughed softly "I'm nearly covered in fur, trust me I'm not cold."

"Awe how adorable!" Posh squealed from behind them. Kiworrior laughed and pulled Posh within his arms.

"Evalyne you're trembling, don't be scared, it's alright" Ki said in a mock Waveren voice.

"Yes Waveren" Posh said mocking Evalyne's voice. Ki & Posh make kissy noises that stopped abruptly when Waveren chunked his shield in their direction. Ki ducked just in time to have the heavy shield fly over his head.

"Settle down over there!" Dvokli's voice boomed loudly, picking up the thrown shield and tossing it in Waveren's designated tent. "Save your energy for in the morning, we don't know what we'll be up against"

Dvokli's bellow shamed the younger ones in the group into calmness. They gathered near their respectful tents to eat. The same as when they where walking, the tents were set up to have the mages well protected; safety was the main concern in small groups such as this. Waveren and Evalyne shared a tent that was towards the center of the group. Though Maru stated that the two of them sharing a tent would distract Waveren, but Waveren wouldn't hear a word of it. So, with the mage securely protected for the night by her mate, the others had a circle around the couple with their tents.

Waveren's night was a restless one. He had many strange dreams that night, none of which settled the feel of foreboding that had peeked within him. Now, he lay awake staring at the roof of his tent with the peaceful sounds of sleep coming from the woman that lay next to him. He could feel her steady breaths as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him for warmth. What he wouldn't give for the chance to stay like this forever. To never have to worry wither the next battle would be his last or if anyone he knew would die that day. But alas, such was a life of an adventure, a wanderer…

"Waveren are you awake?" Ki whispered softly from the tent flap. "It's your and Dvokli's turn to take guard. He's already awake and is waiting for you."

"Alright I'm up. Just give me a second" He softly mumbled. As gentle as he could, he moved from under Evalyne's hold and placed her back on the ground. She mumbled incoherently for a second, but remained sound asleep. Grabbing his sword, he headed outside.

Dvokli had taken his post just outside the circle of tent, where the night before Evalyne had sat. Waveren finally had gotten his sheath back in its usual spot on his belt. "It's nearly morning you should have woken me."

"Is that Mithra of yours still feeling ill?" Dvokli said as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"Her stomach seems to settle down a bit after she eats, I'm thinking it could just be nerves."

"You know your union is considered prohibited for a reason, Waveren. The elders had that decree instated before the Great War had started. Don't you think they had a good reason?"

_This again!_ Waveren though angrily_. He has brought this up many times over the past weeks._ "The people of Vana'diel have changed since then. Evalyne is a respected by Prince Trion himself. This is not the time to begin these ancient arguments about prohibited unions, and old grudges between races!"

Dvokli, ignoring the young paladin's outburst, calmly turned around to face him. His eyes showing his true age, they held an understanding and where full of concern. Dvokli nodded "You're right, oh course, people do grow, and change. We'll continue this at a later date; the others are rousing themselves for breakfast."

Just as Dvokli said Posh was already up, and starting a fire for breakfast. She ducked into Waveren's tent that contained the still slumbering Evalyne. Maru came stumbling out of his tent, and headed straight for a clearing of trees. A moment or two later the two women came out of the tent.

Evalyne was slightly pale, but didn't seem to be ill. She and Posh began gathering cooking supplies. Waveren went back to the tent and started to pack up his and Evalyne's belongings. Ki, woken up by the smell of breakfast helped Maru, and Dvokli pack the supplies scattered about the campsite.

The two Mithras voices ran clearly throughout the campsite, as they began to sing, more to themselves than the group, as they prepared breakfast.

**When I was alone as one, my eyes where as blind, I know**

**Sky brilliant, with blue elegance, I couldn't behold**

**When I was alone as one, my heart was as ice, so cold**

**Wind whispering sweet melodies, I could not behold**

**Sight to my eyes and warmth to my heart, your love has been such to me**

**Pull closer now, and strengthen my leaning, toward love to heal all my wounds**

**When our hearts both beat in time, there's magic in your smile**

**It seems there is nothing we can't do**

**Within your warm embrace, my heart will find a place**

**Even from a far, our love forever shall be, destiny**

"Are you two done yet my ears are starting to bleed" Ki joked

"Ok since your feeling so bad no breakfast for you" Posh smiled wickedly

"Oh come on I was just joking, come on I'm hungry"

After making Kiworrior beg a little more for his food, the girls finally decided to give him some food. The moment breakfast was eaten, the remaining part of the camp was packed away, and the group set out toward the Boyahda Tree.

The group rode their Chocobos to the entrance to the Boyahda Tree where they would go no further. Dismounting their birds, the group went forward on foot, and followed Evalyne's directions on where the Cloister of Thunder was hidden.

"Only we Summoners know where the cloisters are hidden, we are the only ones the avatars will allow to pass into their realm. So when I enter the Cloister itself you'll have to stick very close to me to be allowed to enter." Evalyne said in a kind of mystified voice. She walked what looked like to the others like an ordinary wall, but passed right threw the wall.

Her head poked back out of the wall. "It's alright to walk through it just an illusionary wall"

**On an airship**

Chaanya and Vryraven sat on the steps that lead down to the engineer room. They both sat silently beside one another, both their gazes fixed up the enormous window before them. The scene before them was an endless view of blue sky, occasionally dotted with a white fluffy cloud here and there.

Shortly after running into Sazuka and Nerevaw, the duo packed their things and boarded the waiting airship, bound for Jeuno.

Both of them not feeling very sociable at the moment, they hide in the lower quarters until the ship docked; which according to the Capitan, was very soon. "We are now arriving at Jeuno, please gather your belongings and make your way to the exits on the lower floors. Thank you for flying with us today, and we hope you come back soon" The Capitan's voice boomed over the loud speakers.

Vryraven and Chaanya headed for the exit, having already taken their items from their room. Moving quickly to Lower Jeuno, they made their way to the Neptune's Spire Inn. They went to the place they knew where they could get information about anyone and anything for a price…the Tenshodo. As they walked past the secret entrance, and made it into the main room, the bussing of voices abruptly stopped. The Tenshodo members looked up to see who it was, then deciding the duo seemed all right, they started chatting amongst themselves.

The tow of them made their way through the crowd to speak with a lavender haired Mithra off to the left side. The Tenshodo Mithra nodded in acknowledgement of the two. "Any rumors on the progress of the Summoner, and Paladin?" Vryraven asked, and slipped her 50 Gil.

Slipping the Gil into her pouch the informant responded "According to my sources, they have been spotted near the area of the Boyahda Tree. They say the group would be heading back to Windurst afterwards if they are successful."

"I wonder if they are going back to meet us there" Chaanya wondered out loud.

"Unlikely, it rumored they are on a quest for some treasured that is valued by the Summoners. Some kind of ancient artifact that was made for communicating with the avatars"

"Part of her artifact armor maybe" Vry pondered

"Perhaps, that is what she seeks, but my sources don't know the name of the exact item she seeks."

"You've been helpful, thank you. What of the others in my LS?"

"The group containing the heir to Kazham was last seen in Mhaura, heading in the direction of Windurst"

"Thanks again"

"Its' my pleasure, as long as you pay my fee of course"

**In the Tahrongi Canyon**

The group slowly drugged their feet on the beaten path ahead of them. The battle had worn the group out considerable, but none the less they walked on towards Windurst. The trip would have been shorter if they had a White Mage to teleport them, but alas with no White Mage among them they would just have to walk. What would have been a two day trip now had turned into a five day one.

Waveren looked back at the weary group; they looked ready to collapse at any moment. Glancing at the darkening sky above him, he judged that setting up camp now would only make them lose an hour maybe too the next day.

"How about setting up camp earlier tonight, guys? These canyon walls should give us some good cover." Waveren saw the dirty faces of his ls members light up.

Evalyne had passed out dried hare steaks to everyone to eat. She was too tired to go out and catch a fresh hare to cook. She now had the parchment with Kuro-Muro's instructions spread out on a blanket before her, and was scribbling notes on it. Posh in the mean time was redressing Kiworrior's and Maruharu's wounds. Dvokli and Waveren had sat off to one side and where discussing something seriously.

Posh sat down beside her fellow Mithra, and put away the unused wrapping and bottle of hi-potion. "Wonder what their talking about?" Posh said looking over at the two men off to the distance.

"Not a clue. They might be talking about the wonderful pattern the blood made when the notorious monsters died for all I know."

Posh giggled at her friend's bizarre imagination.

"So that's how you died in your last life, its eerie" Waveren said drawing shapeless patterns into the dirt with a stick.

"Fenrir doesn't like to be controlled; he has a very arrogant attitude about him. I heard rumors that if the Summoner that controls him falls unconscious he will not aid the others in the group. He will just sit there over the limp body of the Summoner and watch."

"Not the most considerate Avatar is he? At least I know he'll protect his master."

"Fenrir has never called anyone master except himself. I doubt he will ever be as loyal to Evalyne as his fellow Avatars are."

Waveren looked back towards the direction of camp. Evalyne & Posh where curled up on a blanket next the turquoise ball of fur know as Carbuncle. Carbuncle's body laid slightly atop Evalyne's so that his head was perched atop her shoulder, and his ruby eyes darted around, seeking out any danger that would come near his master.

"I know of one creature, besides myself, that would always be loyal to her."

"Hmmm it does seem that Carbuncle shares a particularly strong bond with her. See how he can come out without her calling him, and he doesn't drain any of her mana either." Dvokli scratched his fur in thought.

Waveren shrugged "My body is too sore to think that deeply. I'm going to sleep, and you should too."

"Yes, I will, the fox will keep watch tonight."

A dark figure disappeared into the darkness after overhearing such news.

The peaceful night came and went rather too quickly for our travel weary adventures. Their spirits had lifted from the previous day, they were now rested and the landscape had begun to change from endless cannons to hills and grasslands. This of course meant there were ponds to freshen up in, and the long road to Windurst was coming to an end.

The dirt-smudged faces where lit up, and the endless marching didn't seem so endless after all.

The group reached a small cliff they would either have to jump down or take more time and go around it. When Maru pointed out that a river was at the bottom of the cliff, the group decided to jump down. Ki estimated it was about an eight or nine foot drop, nothing that would break any bones, except maybe a Taru and Mithra.

Dvokli jumped down first, followed shortly by Waveren. Ki picked up Maru and hopped down. Evalyne and Posh poked their head over the edge; they could probably make it without breaking anything. Just to be on the safe side they climbed down the edge, and hung down before jumping down. Waveren stood under Evalyne and caught her before her feet hit the ground. Posh, on the other hand, landed unceremoniously on top of Kiworrior just as he was putting Maruharu down.

Posh snickered "Sorry Ki didn't see you there" She got up and saw an even dirtier Ki.

"Well at least I'm taking a bath soon"

"Not soon enough, last one there is a rotten egg." Posh dashed off towards the river.

Posh, having made it first picked out the spot where the girls would be bathing. There was a rock formation that secluded a section, and that, of course, was the spot Posh picked. Evalyne summoned Carbuncle to keep watch and make sure no boys tried to take a peek.

** In Windurst**

The majority member of the linkshell KnightsofDoma wandered around Windurst, doing small quests here and there. They were doing anything to keep themselves busy. It was only a few weeks until the fight with Fenrir, and everyone had arrived. Everyone except Dvokli, Evalyne, Kiworrior, Maruharu, Posh and Waveren.

Sazuka and Nerevaw had arrived just yesterday, and couldn't believe that no one had heard from them. Vryraven said he and Chaanya heard rumors in Jeuno they were coming this way, but it would be hard to tell if either Posh or Evalyne had come into town with all the Mithras running around Windurst.

"You don't think they died do you? Cause if they did me and Chaanya would be the only ones left." Mytoyo spoke her worries out loud.

"What am I Dhamel meat?" Blaize grumbled.

"No but if you stay here much longer you will be used meat" Deadyak teased.

"Hush, I already feel like jumpy as is." Blaize hissed

Bellal bopped Yak on his head "You're the reason he's jumpy, you shouldn't have announced to every Mirtha that he was _a breeding male Mithra_"

**In another Part of Windurst**

Evalyne jumped over the small bridge that surrounded the fountain. Her feet beat relentlessly on the wooden planks that covered the town's streets. She paid no attention to the large tree in the middle of town; she had seen it many times before. She quickly ducked into Kuro-Muro's hut.

After several minutes she emerged from the hut. She took a quick side trip to her mog house.

The others waited patiently for Evalyne's return by the Chocobo stables. They would take the easy route this if there were to be any traveling. Wait wasn't very long as Evalyne came bounding towards them dressed completely in Seer's gear.

"What are you wearing that gear for?" Maru asked curiously

"Cause I didn't want to be running around in my bathing suit when I teleported you to the desert. Now come on gather around or you'll be left behind."

"Wait what. Where going where and you're doing what?" Ki said nearly falling of the post he was sitting on.

"We are headed toward Rabao to meet up with…" Evalyne took out her parchment "Agado-Pugado. He's supposed to tell me what to do next."

"Alright but how are we getting there"

"I'll be teleporting you there, I changed to White Mage"

"Those monsters out there are stronger than you when you're a White Mage"

"Yeah I know my White Mage is weaker than my Summoner, but I have sneak and invisible spells. I have to last until Rabao and I can change back."

Dvokli sighed. He didn't want to go to the Galkan outpost but he promised to help. "Alright stop fighting over this and let's go."

Evalyne: Alright I'm going to stop it there. This chapter kind of became a "filler chapter"

I finally get to play FFXI again, Waveren had to reinstall windows and update my drivers and he is so sweet for doing it.

Waveren: Still working on her computer You'd better be glad your office at work has a computer so you can continue the story. You owe me big time for doing this you realize

Evalyne: I know and I love you for it. Hold up Carbuncle See him? You'll be his chew toy if you don't R & R.

Carbuncle: **Squeak Squeak?**

Evalyne: No I don't think the reader would taste too bad…..


	15. Rest for The Weary

Evalyne: Dang you figured it out, phooey. Well Shhhh don't tell the other viewers "now that's a secret" They will find out either this chapter or the next. Not sure which one I wanna put it in evil grin so hush. And yes I write at work, I'm on the computer all the time so they don't know. Plus I only write KoD when all my other work is done, or I'm bored.

Anyway, my graphic card came in the mail the other day and Waveren installed it for me. I so love how smooth everything looks on it now sequels with joy

Waveren covers ears Ok now are you done with your Thanksgiving weekend "Play FFXI-Anthon"? I can't believe you got Sazuka's sub job it only took you what 6 months?

Evalyne: Quiet you or I won't PL your ninja or Nerevaw and he just level 13.

Waveren: I'm giving you 200k

Evalyne:sweat drops I gave u that much last time I had money.

Waveren: Fair enough

Evalyne: Now without further ado…

**Chapter 15: Rest for the weary**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**Last Time on FFXI:**

"_What are you wearing that gear for?" Maru asked curiously_

"_Cause I didn't want to be running around in my bathing suit when I teleported you to the desert. Now come on gather around or you'll be left behind."_

"_Wait what. Where going where and you're doing what?" Ki said nearly falling of the post he was sitting on._

"_We are headed toward Rabao to meet up with…" Evalyne took out her parchment "Agado-Pugado. He's supposed to tell me what to do next."_

"_Alright but how are we getting there"_

"_I'll be teleporting you there, I changed to White Mage"_

"_Those monsters out there are stronger than you when you're a White Mage"_

"_Yeah I know my White Mage is weaker than my Summoner, but I have sneak and invisible spells. I have to last until Rabao and I can change back."_

_Dvokli sighed. He didn't want to go to the Galkan outpost but he promised to help. "Alright stop fighting over this and let's go."_

Nerevaw stared down at his food; he really didn't feel much like eating. Beside him Sazuka, his wife, was chatting to Shyz about what else, clothes. He sighed again for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. He was worried. Not about anything the girls were talking about but about his brother's group. There had still been no word of them except for general rumors brought by passing adventurers.

_Five days_. He thought to himself. _Five days till the designated date and still no word from them. I really hope they're ok._ Nere glanced over to Sazuka as she placed her soft hand on his arm. Her eyes where full of worry too, but she did not voice them. He smiled wordlessly at her, her mere presence a comforting factor. The others in the Linkshell where bussing themselves with other things, but the majority of them where in the tavern munching on a skillfully prepared breakfast.

"Hello LS! I hear that you guys where worried about us how sweet!" A feminine voice boomed out from the link pearl.

Every last one of the linkshell members glanced at each other, and then almost simultaneously picked up their pearls, and all started yelling at once.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick" Nerevaw yelled

"I can't believe you didn't call me, of all people!" Bellal wailed

"Link pearl there is a reason we gave you one" Kssin scolded

"Where are you guys now, are you nearby?" Yak asked

"Ok Waveren I know you and Eva like to do it a lot, but damn, call once and awhile let us know you're alright, you had me worried" Vryraven scoffed

"Eva, Wave, are you and the others ok?" Shyz asked

"I would have been one of the only Mithras left in our linkshell, how could you leave me here with all these perverts" Mytoyo wailed

"Your one to talk Myto" Clank retorted

"Hey can I get a word in here?" Ki sighed

"Yeah we are the ones you're all worried about "Maru groaned

"Alright everyone hush, and let our particle ls members speak." Ldizzy stated and the ls went quite until Waveren's voice came out of the pearl.

"We're fine just a little tired at the moment. Everyone is right outside the residential area that's close to the Star Tree. Meet us there and we'll tell you all about it" Waveren sounded completely exhausted.

Loud clattering footsteps could be heard all over Windurst as the linkshell members rushed to get over the residential area. There sitting comfortable on the steps were their long lost members. They all looked quite ragged haven and probably had been training non-stop for several weeks.

Dvokli had taken the incentive to tell the others what they had been up to for weeks on end. He suggested that they move to the tavern because they where starving. They had sat around for what seemed like hours just catching up on what had happened during the course of the months they where away from another.

"So when the hell did you two hook up, Nere?" Evalyne asked as she practically gorged herself on a meat-ka-bob.

"Lets see umm maybe a month or two are everyone parted ways"

"Yeah lots of liquor and the sea breeze festival will do that to you." Vry laughed.

"Kill NM while you were out there Evalyne?" Chaanya asked.

"God I never want to see another NM for a long time. Hey Chaanya what job you leveling now"

"Black Mage for now, but I'm planning on switching back to Dark Knight again soon."

"Black Mage, that sounds cool. Waveren was one when I first me him." Evalyne's eyes went all misty.

"Yeah way back in the day." Vryraven like when I was a warrior.

"Well you guys look like crap" Jonus stated bluntly

"Gee thanks" Posh joked

"No I'm serious, you should take a long rest, and don't worry about Fenrir, Evalyne we still have a couple more days. Plus I think you'd be pretty useless to use in the sorry state your in now, if we did have to fight him. So go pass out and leave the rest to us."

"Nah I think they could go kill a Behemoth or two, and not break a sweat" Clank's smirk fell from his face the moment his eye caught the dangerous gleam in the tired wanderer's eyes. "O-or maybe they could rest, either one."

OoOoOo

Evalyne peeked her eye open, she could feel Waveren's chest move up and down softly against, signaling he was still slumbering. His right arm was laid slightly across her waist while his left Evalyne was currently using as a make-shift pillow_. He's more comfortable than a pillow anyway. _She thought to herself. She breathed deeply taking in his ginger scent as well as the cologne we would wear for her. As much as she wanted to stay in the warm bed curled up with her mate all day, her blatter had other ideas.

She tried to slip away quietly as she could but when she moved forward her braid and tail stayed. _Damn it I hate it when they get caught under stuff when I'm sleeping._ She reached back and disentangled her tail from between Waveren's legs. Moving her hand down the path of her braid her finger meet a hand enclosed around the end of the braid. Evalyne huffed realizing it was her husband's hand that was preventing her from leaving his side.

"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning, hmmm?" Waveren sounded groggy. He turned her over, by her waist, to face him. Evalyne withdrew her braid from his grasp. His hair was mussed up due to sleep, and his face held a mischievous smile.

"I need to go to the restroom." She said trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

She saw the smirk fade and was replaced by the worried one she had seen recently during their training together. "You're not feeling sick again are you?"

Evalyne shook with silent laughter. "No silly, I just need answer the call of nature, that's all" She watched a blush creep his way across is face and mumbled a soft "oh" Evalyne slipped from his grasp and threw on a cloak.

OoOoOo

Closing the door behind her she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. After doing the necessary deeds Evalyne slipped back out of the bathroom. Her feet stepped soundlessly on the wooden planks as she walked back towards her room. Her feline ears swirled towards the room that contained Nerevaw and Sazuka. Evalyne chuckled as she heard pants and moans coming from the newlyweds' room.

Evalyne poked her head inside the room she shared with her beloved. He was lying on his back snoring softly. He had kicked the cover off in his sleep. She chuckled at the sight he made. She made her way back towards the bed, depositing her cloak back on the floor along the way. She leaned on his naked chest and gazed lovingly at him. She watched his face scrunch together, and his eyes flicker open. His amber eyes gazed at her a few moments until his sleep filled mind register whom she was.

Waveren smiled sleepily at her before skillfully scooping her up and depositing her on his chest. "You worried me for a moment there. I thought you'd gone and got sick again." He felt her wriggle for a moment until she found a more comfortable position to lie on top of him. He felt her nuzzle the crook of his shoulder with her nose.

"Sorry didn't mean to worry you" she said with a yawn. Fully intending to go back to sleep. Waveren on the other hand wanted her awake for the "recuperative time" they had together. He reached underneath her pajama top and tickled her sides. She slapped at his hands while trying desperately trying not to laugh. "Hmm stop that…. want sleep"

Waveren chuckled "You can't sleep you've got to stay up with me" He heard her growl are him when he didn't cease to stop his onslaught of tickling. She tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but he had reversed their positions and he was using his weight against her. He hovered over her, and smirked at down at her.

"Now was that a growl that I heard?" He could see her eyes flash for a moment "You know you're not suppose to growl at your husband" Her blue eyes narrowed giving him a silent 'you won't dare' His grin widened at her reaction. _That's my girl._ Without giving her a chance to put up a defense or retaliate against his actions his hands flew along her sides, tickling her relentlessly.

"Alright" Evalyne screamed between fits of laughter. "I give up!" Waveren stopped his attack with a pleased smirk. She wanted to retaliate badly but she knew she'd only end up getting tickled more. She smiled to herself. This particular part of her husband no one else in the world got to see, but her.

He sat up to light a candle that was on a nearby table. When he turned back to her his face was no more playful, but serious. Eva knew then there would be not place for her mischievous antics, her beloved would want to talk strategy. Something she herself was never really good at except when it came to one-on-one battles with the avatars.

Waveren sat cross legged in front of her. _He is in his "Protector" mood_. Evalyne thought to herself. They didn't say anything to each other, but just studied each other. Waveren sat on the bed in nothing but his sleeping pants, his hands posed on each knee. _His hair looks like a rabbits nest_. Evalyne laughed to herself.

His head jerked up, her small giggle of snapped Waveren back to reality. He was going to discuss with her what he and Dvokli talked about days before, but she always seemed to always find a way to distract him. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair" Evalyne snickered again

He leaned in closer to her "What about my hair?"

"Well nothing is really wrong with your hair if you're trying to look like Vryraven, ever heard of a hairbrush dear?"

"Why you little…" Waveren dived at her and started tickling her again. Evalyne wouldn't be caught that easily, so she rolled off the bed. He'd have to chase her around the room to catch her.

OoOoOo

Nerevaw was lying on this stomach enjoying the afterglow with his wife whom was asleep beside him. He had just about drifted to sleep himself when he heard Evalyne's playful screams coming from the next room. He stared at the wall and could hear muffled replies, but nothing he could really make out too clearly. Beside him Sazuka sighed contently, and snuggled closer to Nere.

Nerevaw smiled to himself, as he placed a stray hair behind her long ear. There was a definite change about himself that he'd never thought would happen. He had calmed down considerably over the past few months since Sazuka came into his life. He never had the powerful urge to protect someone as much as he wanted to protect her, both in battle and out. _Well, she is a thief so I don't really have to worry about her getting hurt too badly in battle, and man does she look sexy in that tight armor of hers. _

Nerevaw turned to look at Sazuka now. Her jet black hair was still slightly damp from their earlier excursion. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. One of Sazuka's hazel eyes squinted at him. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but the loud thump and curse from next door interrupted her. Nere bent down and kissed her roughly. Sazuka at first gave a muffled protest then she relaxed and kissed back. Nerevaw pulled back and smirked at her.

She shook her head at him "I think you've had enough for now."

"How about now?" That earned him a slap in the face with a pillow, but Nere didn't care. His appetite for her had yet to fade, and he doubted it ever would_. Listen to me sounding more like my brother everyday_. Sazuka had gotten up and was currently dressing in shorts and a short shirt. They newlyweds heard another loud bang from the room occupied by Evalyne and Waveren.

Nere got up from the bed and moved towards the wall. The bed sheet slipped from around his waist, but he didn't seem to notice. He banged hard on the wall. "Hey you too keep you kinky sex games down to a minimal; you're supposed to be resting!"

"From the depths of hell I summon….ah Waveren let me go!" A yell came from the other side of the wall.

"You're not allowed to summon Ifrit in our room, we will be kicked out."

"Oh come one just this once"

OoOoOo

Evalyne seemed to have calmed down a bit after she had some food in her belly. She had woofed down four bowl of soup without missing a beat. Dvokli raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but again said nothing to her. A cool wind blew past him causing his fur to ruffle. The weather is finally beginning to feel more like autumn. Still not as cold as the weather in Quifm though, it is snowing there.

"Did it just get colder or was it just Evalyne's icy stare" Nerevaw joked earning him a glare from Evalyne and a kick in the shin from Waveren. "Ouch hey come on I was just joking."

"Hehe Nere, darling, I suggest you not agitate Evalyne when she near eating utensils." Sazuka patted his shoulder.

"Feeh Bi Bite Fert Bou (Yeah I might hurt you)" Evalyne said with a mouthful of food.

"Chew, swallow, and then talk, Evalyne" Jonus said

"She got the swallowing part down" Snickered Vryraven. Waveren and Blaize had to restrain Evalyne from trying to cross the table and hit Vryraven with her Dark Staff.

"Yeah I Eva defiantly has a big mouth for that." Deadyak joked right before Evalyne flew over the table to relentlessly pummel him.

Jonus sighed and silently bent over to pick Yak up by the scruff of his collar. "See what you see for opening your big headed Taru mouth" Yak just smiled

_Nothing seems to have changed between them. Vana'diel could be crumbling around them, and they still would be joking amongst themselves_. Ldizzy sighed_. But I guess that is what makes this group like no other. _

"Ok everyone listen up!" Kssin yelled calling everyone to order. When he had seen everyone quiet down he began. "Since everyone in such high spirits I think we should take on Fenrir tomorrow before we decide to get lazy."

"Slave driver" Bellal mumbled

"I heard that! Anyway since we all have been working hard getting our AF and such I think we should not let all that training go to waste. I propose that we stragize and then rest the remainder of the day. That way we'd be prepared for anything that dark wolf throws at us."

"All in favor"

"Iye" a loud rumble of voiced yelled out

"All opposed"

"…."

"Alright listen up I've got assignments for everybody, this it the strategy we'll go by…."

Another cliffy, I know I'm evil, just building more suspense to when they actually fight Fenny. Which, let me tell you, is one hell of a long fight. No you two really don't have to review each chapter, but it's nice to hear feedback. Let's up know our work is appreciated, and we just aren't writing for ourselves but for others as well. (In my case I'm writing this out of love for my LS, and the fact that I love to write.

watches Carby chase around a humming bird" And him he's harmless when we wants to be, just feed him some chicken or something. Alright well I've been working on a lot of new fan art I just need to put them up on the website. They'll be black and white pictures until I can get my Photoshop up and running again. I'm planning on maybe making a sequel and a story set years before KOD. Reading a Slayers fanfic kind of got me thinking of different scenarios.

Please R&R if not Santa will put you on his naughty list.

Oh and Happy Holidays Everyone


	16. Though the path is dark, there is always

**Chapter 16: Though the path is dark, there is always light**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**When we last left our heroes:**

"_Hehe Nere, darling, I suggest you not agitate Evalyne when she near eating utensils." Sazuka patted his shoulder._

"_Feeh Bi Bite Fert Bou (Yeah I might hurt you)" Evalyne said with a mouthful of food._

"_Chew, swallow, and then talk, Evalyne" Jonus said _

"_She got the swallowing part down" Snickered Vryraven. Waveren and Blaize had to restrain Evalyne from trying to cross the table and hit Vryraven with her Dark Staff._

"_Yeah I Eva defiantly has a big mouth for that." Deadyak joked right before Evalyne flew over the table to relentlessly pummel him._

_Jonus sighed and silently bent over to pick Yak up by the scruff of his collar. "See what you see for opening your big headed Taru mouth" Yak just smiled_

_Nothing seems to have changed between them. Vana'diel could be crumbling around them, and they still would be joking amongst themselves. Ldizzy sighed. But I guess that is what makes this group like no other. _

"_Ok everyone listen up!" Kssin yelled calling everyone to order. When he had seen everyone quiet down he began. "Since everyone in such high spirits I think we should take on Fenrir tomorrow before we decide to get lazy."_

"_Slave driver" Bellal mumbled_

"_I heard that! Anyway since we all have been working hard getting our AF and such I think we should not let all that training go to waste. I propose that we stragize and then rest the remainder of the day. That way we'd be prepared for anything that dark wolf throws at us."_

"_All in favor"_

"_Iye" a loud rumble of voiced yelled out_

"_All opposed"_

"…_."_

"_Alright listen up I've got assignments for everybody, this it the strategy we'll go by…."_

**Old sewers from the time of the Kuluu connected through all the towers, and even the Heaven's Tower of Windurst itself. Also, they had discovered a mysterious fountain deep within the canal. In its dark reflection were the moon and the stars. It became apparent to them that they had stumbled upon the lost Full Moon Fountain of lore, which had given the first Star Sybil her great vision. Deep within the fountain the visage of a great beast appeared. His name was Fenrir, the great beast of legend which gave the first Sybil her reading. **

Thus was the legend of Fenrir, the hound of the moon. He is one of the five celestial Avatars that helped save Vana'diel eons ago, and helped save Windurst from the Shadow Lord's elite beastmen during The Crystal War.

Evalyne sighed heavily for what seemed like the thousandth time since they left Windurst this morning. _Maybe it's just this damp canal that we have to wade threw. I hated this place when I came here for a piece of my artifact and I hate it still. Its wet, damp and smells of mold. Why does the Full Moon Fountain have to in such an awful place?_

As if reading her thoughts Waveren placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's not that bad down here Evalyne, besides think of the end result. We'll be in the Full Moon Fountain in no time."

"You're awful calm for one who knows the history of Vana'diel so well. You've heard how powerful he is." Bellal stated as he scraped some slime of his boot.

Truth be told the only person more terrified than Evalyne was Waveren even though he would never admit it. Sometimes he wished he didn't know all the events that happened in the past. He wanted to know all there was to know about Vana'diel when he was younger, so he researched it for hours at end. Surprisingly Evalyne had thoroughly researched the avatars when she became a Summoner and she even told him a few things he didn't know.

"It looks like we've come to a dead end" Kssin stated.

"No this is it. You're just not listening to the whispers" Evalyne made her way to the front of the group with Carbuncle trotting behind her.

"When did she summon him and what whispers is she talking about?" Jonus said flabbergasted.

"Carbuncle knows that he's needed….I dunno what whispers she's talking about" Waveren watched intensely as Evalyne made her way to the wall, Carbuncle following close behind. With a great flash oh light both Evalyne and Carbuncle disappeared. Waveren ran to the same wall, but it would not let him through. _Evalyne please be alright…_

OoOoOo

**Evalyne…..wake up we are here in the fountain. **

Slowly Evalyne opened her eyes and was greeted by Carbuncle's rich ruby eyes. She smiled knowing this was his doing. Evalyne stood and watched as the avatar of light walked to the edge of a great cliff and spoke clearly in common tongue.

"Fenrir! Grant us your presence, if only for a while. Draw upon the power of the avatars and show yourself to us!"

The moment Carbuncle spoke those words six balls of light appeared out of nowhere. Each of the balls represented the elements each avatar had control over. An orange ball for Ifrit, Master of fire; a pale light blue for Shiva, queen of ice; green for Garuda, mistress of the wind; yellow for Titan, Master over earth; purple for Ramuh, Controller of Thunder; and finally blue for Leviathan, Serpent over water.

Evalyne could feel herself trebling with anticipation. She was frightened yet at the same time very excited. She watched the balls containing "the power of the avatars" descend slowly into the darkened Full Moon Fountain. The moment they touched the cold dark water a summoning circle appeared and from it came the hound of the moon, Fenrir. The dark wolf let out a great howl that shook the whole chamber.

OoOoOo

Outside the Full Moon Fountain the group felt the tremor that came from inside. The smaller ones in the group had a hard time keeping their footing.

"What the hell is going on in there? It felt like an Orc cannon went off in there!" Clank yelled over the rumbling.

"Evalyne! Evalyne answer me, what's going on in there?" Waveren screamed at the wall he was desperately trying to break threw.

Ldizzy helped Kssin pull the young paladin back before he broke his hands. "Its no use, Waveren, we'll have to wait until we're let in. She'll have to rely on her own strength for the moment"

OoOoOo

Fenrir turned and faced Carbuncle and Evalyne. **"Raurrrrghh! Who dares to summon me from the darkness of the void…? Is that you, Carbuncle?"** Fenrir's harsh red eyes stared at Evalyne. She felt as if he was peering into the very depth of her soul.

"Fenrir! Accept my power! And lend us your strength for the sake of life on Vana'diel!"

"**Raurrghh! Let us see if that life is worth saving**" Fenrir spoke to Evalyne directly. "**Do you have the courage to forge a new future?"** He tilted back his great head and let out another fearsome howl. Evalyne again was enveloped in a great light.

OoOoOo

Evalyne opened her eyes and found herself in a dusky cave. She stood up ad dusted herself off. Just as she was thinking about wondering around a large flash of light to her left, she closer her eyes to shield the light from her eyes. When she reopened them she found her linkshell members standing before her looking rather confused.

"Ok where the hell are we now?" Deadyak said rather confused as where the light had taken them.

"Deep within the Full Moon Fountain, we're in Fenrir's domain." Evalyne stated plainly

"So where's Fenrir?" Shyz asked looking around

Evalyne tossed her head in the direction of a cavern. "I assume he's down that way, waiting for us."

"Alright everyone stick to the plan. Pullers, melee up front, mages to the back and Evalyne, try to keep him distracted as much as you can with Leviathan all right" Kssin placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Watch out for Howling Moon!" Dvokli yelled as he raced toward the cavern.

Waveren walked up to Evalyne. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her and whisk her away from all this danger, but…he knew he couldn't. He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair a bit before taking his place beside the other melees.

Evalyne took a deep breath to calm her nerves and summoned Leviathan. _It was now or never!_ With that she took off toward Fenrir.

OoOoOo

When Evalyne and the other mages arrived the battle had already begun. Thinking quickly Evalyne had Leviathan do a "Spinning Dive" attack to have Fenrir's attention diverted from her ls mates. The white mages in the group were getting as many buffs on as the possible could. Evalyne took a swig of her Yagudo drink in order to keep Leviathan out as much as possible.

Waveren and Blaize took quite a beating at the beginning of the battle, but now that Leviathan had started to attack the tables had turned. Waveren could feel the healing effects of the white magic, "cure" being cast upon him from time to time. He barley had time to think what his next move would be in this battle. Fenrir was unlike any monster he'd ever fought before in his life.

Evalyne resummoned Leviathan for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. Fenrir was just so powerful he would kill of the serpent within a few minutes, but on the bright side they where beating him down. Up until now they had been relying almost purely on the melee's strength, but now Kssin gave out the call for the magic assault. This meant that the black mages and red mages could start using magic on the wolf instead of just massive healing of the melees. This also meant Evalyne could use her Astral Flow ability and let Leviathan do some real damage.

"Holy Light come forth!" Mytoyo yelled as she unleashed her spell.

"Blizzard 4" Krystal unleashed her ice attack down upon the wolf

Evalyne called out to Leviathan "Tidal Wave!"

Fenrir glared in the direction of the mages he did NOT like being hit by that many spells at once. He quickly jumped over the melees and went straight for the powerful mages.

"He after us scatter!" Vryraven yelled out

"**FOOLS YOU CAN ESCAPE! HOWLING MOON!" **Fenrir howled and a wave a dark magic knocked back the adventures. Fenrir saw that most of the attackers where stunned momentarily by his attack. He turned his eyes upon the person that started all this. He saw her take out her only means of defense since he himself had killed Leviathan. He laugher when he saw her take out her dark staff. **"FOOLISH GIRL DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE A STAFF LIKE THAT COULD REALLY HURT THE AVATAR OF THE DARK!"**

"No, but this might, Sunburst" Evalyne yelled as she struck him with all her might

"Red Lotus Blade" Waveren had struck Fenrir from behind.

Fenrir was knocked back several feet. Waveren stood in front of Evalyne as she again summoned Leviathan to her aid.

"Come as one and one as all and let us make it rain the blood of our enemies, Leviathan!" The sea serpent attacked his fellow avatar. The rest of the group had recovered from the earlier attack and were now making their way to the wounded hound of the moon.

"Now the final attack while he's stunned. Everyone use you special abilities!" Ldizzy yelled as he himself prepared for the final attack. There was no way Fenrir could have defended against such an onslaught of physical and magical attacks. Fenrir smiled to himself, then disappeared taking Evalyne with him in a flash of light.

OoOoOo

_I'm really getting tired of teleport away for no apparent reason._ Evalyne thought to herself as the room came back into focus. She stood before Fenrir again with Carbuncle by her side. This time Fenrir sat almost hunched over.

"**I can see it. I can see the blazing life-force of Vana'diel within this girl. You will do well, under my protection, to take care of the life within you."**

Gasp "You mean!"

Carbuncle turned to her. "You now have two other reasons to fight for Vana'diel's future."

Fenrir walked calmly over to her. "Your journey is far from over, little one"

Evalyne looked questionable at the two legendary avatars. "You have more plans for me"

"**The keeper of dreams has already shown your life-mate what was to come before the two of you even knew what his message meant. You are to find the keeper of dreams, the avatar Diabolos."**

"Diabolos why? What has he got to do with…" Evalyne was cut off by Carbuncle

"We've said too much, there is no rush in finding Diabolos. I take my leave, my lady" With that Carbuncle disappeared leaving Evalyne alone with Fenrir. The great beast looked at her his red eyes now not so cruel.

"**You are the first person that has proven to me that you are worthy of me calling master. Remember this, my master, though the path is dark, there is always light"**

Evalyne again was enveloped in light again. Returning again to the canal outside the fountain, where her friends stood waiting. They all had smiles plastered on their faces. Waveren walked slowly up to her. Before she could even blink he had dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly. Evalyne smiled and embrace him back loving.

Waveren pulled back and wiped her tears away that she didn't realize had fallen. She smiled and shook her head. "I've got something wonder to tell you."

Ta-da the Fenrir chapter is finish, but damn myself for reading the history of Vana'diel and wanting to add other chapters. That's right KoD is far from over. I was watching Slayers that I bought my beloved for Christmas so I wanted to have the mages "shout" out their attack. I so wanted Ldizzy to scream "FireBall" but eh wouldn't have worked.

It was kinda hard to describe what goes on during the Fenrir battle because so many things are going on at once, and we mages are WAY in the back so we really can't see what's going on with the melees. Ok well I did my duty and wrote another chapter now on to more coloring in photoshop!


	17. The Elders Truth

**Chapter 17: The Elders Truth**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**Last time on FFXI:**

_I'm really getting tired of teleport away for no apparent reason. Evalyne thought as the room came back into focus. She stood before Fenrir again with Carbuncle by her side. This time Fenrir sat almost hunched over._

"_**I can see it. I can see the blazing life-force of Vana'diel within this girl. You will do well, under my protection, to take care of the life within you."**_

_Gasp "You mean!"_

_Carbuncle turned to her. "You now have two other reasons to fight for Vana'diel's future."_

_Fenrir walked calmly over to her. "Your journey is far from over, little one"_

_Evalyne looked questionable at the two legendary avatars. "You have more plans for me"_

"_**The keeper of dreams has already shown your life-mate what was to come before the two of you even before he knew what his message meant. You are to find the keeper of dreams, the avatar Diabolos."**_

"_Diabolos why? What has he got to do with…?" Evalyne was cut off by Carbuncle_

"_We've said too much, there is no rush in finding Diabolos. I take my leave, my lady" With that Carbuncle disappeared leaving Evalyne alone with Fenrir. The great beast looked at her his red eyes now not so cruel._

"_**You are the first person that has proven to me that you are worthy of me calling master. Remember this, my master, though the path is dark, there is always light"**_

_Evalyne again was enveloped in light again. Returning again to the canal outside the fountain, where her friends stood waiting. They all had smiles plastered on their faces. Waveren walked slowly up to her. Before she could even blink he had dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly. Evalyne smiled and embrace him back loving._

_Waveren pulled back and wiped her tears away that she didn't realize had fallen. She smiled and shook her head. "I've got something wonderful to tell you._

Waveren had been so surprised at the news that Evalyne was with child that all he could do was hug her tightly until she had told him she could barley breathe. Waveren had always imagined raising a family in Sandoria, but now that it was happening to him he couldn't believe it was real.

"You just have to be first at everything don't you, Eva" Vryraven commented on the trip back to Windurst.

"What do you mean first at everything?" Evalyne sat from her perch on Waveren's back. (He was giving her a piggy-back ride)

"Well let's see, you where the first Mithra in our LS…"

Posh interrupted him. "Not true I was invited before Evalyne"

"Well she was the first Summoner in our group" Vry retorted

"Yeah but she wasn't the first to get the advanced job" Kssin commented

"Well she was the first to fall in love and get married" Vryraven mumbled.

"Ok he's got you on that one Eva, you and Wave have been together since… well since forever it seems" Bellal commented.

"Yeah it has" Evalyne placed her chin on Waveren's shoulder to try & see his face, but she couldn't see his reaction.

The rest of the trip back was in silence expect for the occasional sound someone slipping on slim or moss, followed by either a splash of water or a loud curse. A few things had been thrown at the group in one day that they where not prepared for so for the most part they where reflecting on it.

Dvokli had not said a word since Evalyne made her announcement and her statement about Diabolos, the avatar of dreams. He had known a long time before any of the others the possibility that Evalyne might have been pregnant. He had spent enough time around Mithras, being a Windurstian himself, to know the general signs. He had tried to hint to Waveren the danger she might be facing, but the young paladin wouldn't hear it. He would always cut him off in anger before Dvokli had a chance to make his point. It wasn't as if he disapproved of their union, but he knew of the hardships that the couple would have to go through. He sighed deeply. _I will have to be very blunt with them now._

OoOoOo

The group seemed to sigh in relief as they step out of the dungy runes and into the warm outdoors. The exit to the runes happened to be very close to the entrance to Windurst. The tired group made their way towards a tavern. It had been dawn when the group had left to fight Fenrir, and now it was midday. The tavern was rather empty with just a few customers dotted here and there. The group seated themselves around a large bouquet table and a young Mithra child walked up towards the end of the table.

"What can I get forrrrrrr you folks today?" she mewed out.

Evalyne happened to be seated nearest the young kitten. She smiled warmly at her "Just give us one of everything on your menu."

The little Mithra looked a little shocked then looked down the table at the large group. Her large green eyes sparkled with excitement. "You'rrrrre adventurerrrrs!" Evalyne winked at her and ruffled her hair. The kitten squealed in joy and ran back towards the kitchen.

Evalyne watched the girl as she ran towards the kitchen to place their order. She heard a soft chuckle come from beside her. She turned towards Waveren, whom was smiling tenderly at her. He gently took her small hand within his larger one and squeezed it gently. With the knowledge that soon they would have one of their own, they couldn't help but look at children in a new light. The green-eyed Mithra girl came back sometime later, followed by many Taru-Taru, with their food. The group happily munched on the food provided for them.

The group ate until their bellies where full, paying for the meal they made their way back towards their rented rooms for a well deserved rest. The respectful couple went to their shared rooms while the other loafed around outside of the residential areas. Waveren carried Evalyne, bridle style, towards their room. He gently placed her on the bed and moved back so he could shed his heavy armor. He tucked the armor away in a drawer and propped his sword against a chair on the far side of the room.

When he turned back toward the bed he found Evalyne sitting Indian style untying the knot that held her evoker's horn in place. She had kicked off her boots, as they where lying near the foot of the bed, and her elemental staff was lying beside her on the bed. Waveren picked up her staff and propped it beside his own sword. By this time, Evalyne has put um her evoker's horn and was currently curled up on top of the covers. Waveren made to lie beside her, but a knock from the door stopped him.

He glanced at Evalyne making sure she was decent enough. _She's still wearing her AF cloak and pants, good._ The knock came from the door again, a little louder this time. "I'm coming hold your Chocobos." Waveren walked over and opened the door. What meet his eyes surprised him a bit.

OoOoOo

Dvokli made his way down the long hallways that was the residential area of Windurst. He glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand. In bold the number **315** stood out. He once again glanced at the numbers on the doors he was passing **310 **was the door on his right while **311** was on his left. He walked a few more feet until he came to the door with **315 **on it with golden letters. Dvokli sighed and knocked on the door. _No answer perhaps they didn't me_. (Everyone that had went to their rooms went to sleep so he that they where too.) He knocked louder this time.

"I'm coming hold your Chocobos." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. A moment later Waveren opened the door wearing the dark red tunic and slacks that he wore under his armor. He looked a little surprised to see him. "Dvokli"

"May I come in? There is something I must speak with you and Evalyne about."

Waveren glanced back towards Evalyne. "Could it wait until tomorrow?"

"It's imperative that I speak with you now about this matter. It involves her more than you, Waveren." Dvokli motioned to Evalyne. Waveren arched his eyebrow at his friend's comment, but never the less, moved away from the door to make way. Dvokli took a seat in a comfy looking chair. Waveren sat beside Evalyne, whom again sat Indian style on the bed.

"What's this all about?" Waveren questioned

"I'll explain it all to you, but you must first promise that you will let me finish what I have to say and allow me to explain everything before you speak"

"Alright I promise"

"Evalyne that goes for you as well" Dvokli spoke loudly as to catch the girl's attention. For you see usually Dvokli would converse with only Waveren so over time Evalyne just tuned out what they where saying and goes into her own little world. So when Dvokli spoke loudly to her it caught her off guard and made a little squeak before she nodded to him.

"Good. Now, I've told Waveren some of this before, but I will say it again for your benefit, Evalyne." He waited until she nodded acknowledge that she was listening. "Long before the Crystal War began the elders of both the Mithran and Elvaan race made a decree. That decree was that it was forbidden for a Mithra and Elvaan to couple." Dvokli paused as Waveren let out a frustrated growl but said nothing. Evalyne looked confused and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, the elders of the races put down this decree for a very good reason. The elders knew that from such coupling there came children. Since, as you well know, Mithran Males are rare and thus no male Mithra had ever mated with anything other than a female of his own race; they where not worried about Mithra impregnating Elvaans, no, It was the Elvaans impregnating the Mithras they where worried about. They had seen the mothers of such couplings suffer painfully through their pregnancies and during childbirth. Many mothers, as well as their children, would die either during or right after childbirth. The seer difference in the sizes of the two races is where the problem lies. Elvaan children are significantly larger than those of the Mithra. Do you see now why your union has been forbidden?"

The couple really couldn't answer Dvokli at the moment. It was a lot to swallow, to know that you might die giving birth to another in this world, or that the person you cherished the most in this world would suffer considerably because of you.

"Er..." Evalyne had to swallow before she could attempt to talk again. She was on the verge of tears. "Even if some died some must have lived right, and they made that decree long before adventures started emerging right?"

"I don't recall if it was made before or after the age of adventures."

Evalyne squealed with joy. She was so happy wither her sudden stroke of genius that she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Evalyne stop that you'll hurt yourself" Waveren whom was still very depressed couldn't see what she could be so happy about. Evalyne landed on her backside then quickly smooched her depressed mate.

"Even if this decree was made during the era of adventures it was made way before the war, before people became stronger, before even Summoners came to be!" Waveren had looked at Evalyne questionably "Oh Wavy no baka! The world of Vana'diel has changed since those ancient times, we have better technology now and there is more knowledge about White Magic."

Waveren was overjoyed he wouldn't be losing the love of his life after all. He couldn't help but picking her up and swinger her around the room. In his joy he had completely forgotten Dvokli was still in the room until he hand cleared his throat.

"Sorry was there more?" Waveren haven felt foolish to worry in the first place.

"I am overjoyed too that your woman will not die. I've seen widowers and widows after the crystal war and they are not a pretty site. Even though Evalyne brings up a very valid point I think you should err on the side of caution, and hold off on letting her adventure for a while."

"You mean just sit home all day"

"You could work on your cooking skill" Waveren joked which earned him a well placed kick on the shin.

"I'm just saying it only as a precaution; you are the first Mirtha to get impregnated by an Elvaan in several decades. So we don't know how your body will handle the larger Elvaan baby"

"I don't like the idea of leaving her behind in Sandoria while I go out on missions and quests. What if something happens while I'm away?"

"Psft nothing could happen that me and a few Royal Knights couldn't handle and besides you can protect me because won't be away from me at all. I'm not staying cooped up in Sandoria while you get to have all the fun. If I can beat the Shadow Lord I sure as hell won't let anything like being pregnant slow me down."

"I don't think you will a round belly will strike fear into any beastmen no matter how weak." Waveren said as he playfully poked at her abdomen.

"Alright but humor an old Galka and see the doctor in Jeuno, the one that has a clinic in the upper part of the city. He has an exceptional knowledge of medicine and could possible help in your decision."

"Alright we'll tell the others in the morning of our decision. There is no reason to scare them with that story you told us, Dvokli. So don't mention it do them alright?"

"Alright I'll leave you two to gather your strength back, goodnight"

Alright another chapter bites the dust!

I had original wrote a whole different chapter that took place much later in Evalyne's pregnancy, but ended up scraping the whole thing. I felt the whole thing was missing this big piece, and realized that I had never really clarified why Dvokli kept telling Waveren that his union with Evalyne was forbidden. So this chapter popped into my head with the other on got tossed in trash (It was 10 pages long too cries) I got the idea from a Lodess War fanfic I read I long time ago, where Deedlit fell ill because of the larger human child she was carrying. I don't remember what the name was because I happened to read it while I was in a Coffee Shop right off of campus.

I just got all of my elemental staffs a couple of days ago (Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dark, etc.) and I realized when I was writing this chapter what a pain in the ass it would have been to lug all the equipment around. So I came up with a solution, I would make it as if Eva had one elemental staff that could turn into the element that was needed. (Ex fire for Ifrit) All the wielder had to do was thing was element was needed and BAM it would turn. Just wanted to clear that up.

Cool I got a reader from another server. If you ever happen to get a character on the Gilgamesh server look me up! You can also send me a message my handle is Evalyne. hands Maverickhunter an badge that says "Honorary Member of ChildofVanadiel" (That's my current LS same people, but the shell holder keep leaving so we have to switch the names, but now Geckotan is the shell holder so no more changing the names.

Its funny a lot of the newer members in out group have wanted to become Summoners just like me. chest puffs up with pride I'm glad they look up to me because I'm a HL (High Level) and they are just starting. So I have to give a shout out to the entire group of mini Summoners in the LS. THAT'S RIGHT SMN IS THE BEST CAUSE WE CAN SOLO ANY BCNM, MAHAHAHA!

Calms down Sorry soloed a few BCNM, Rank 3 dragon and the DRG Dragon, so it went to my head. Oh and the url to the ls website run by our lovely Chaanya is so check out my Acquiring avatars for dummies section. Eligible

And remember to please R&R. No threats from any avatars this time they are to wore out from BCNM.


	18. The Bonds of Fellowship

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS OF "THE FELLOWSHIP QUEST."**

**Chapter 18: The Bonds of Fellowship**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images. Some of the jobs have been changed to make the story more interesting.

**When We Last Left Our Heroes:**

_Waveren was overjoyed he wouldn't be losing the love of his life after all. He couldn't help but picking her up and swing her around the room. In his joy he had completely forgotten Dvokli was still in the room until he hand cleared his throat._

"_Sorry was there more?" Waveren haven felt foolish to worry in the first place._

"_I am overjoyed too that your woman will not die. I've seen widowers and widows after the Crystal War and they are not a pretty site. Even though Evalyne brings up a very valid point I think you should err on the side of caution, and hold off on letting her adventure for a while."_

"_You mean just sit home all day"_

"_You could work on your cooking skill" Waveren joked which earned him a well placed kick on the shin._

"_I'm just saying it only as a precaution; you are the first Mirtha to get impregnated by an Elvaan in several decades. So we don't know how your body will handle the larger Elvaan baby"_

"_I don't like the idea of leaving her behind in Sandoria while I go out on missions and quests. What if something happens while I'm away?"_

"_Psft nothing could happen that me and a few Royal Knights couldn't handle and besides you can protect me because won't be away from me at all. I'm not staying cooped up in Sandoria while you get to have all the fun. If I can beat the Shadow Lord I sure as hell won't let anything like being pregnant slow me down."_

"_I don't think you will a round belly will strike fear into any beastmen no matter how weak." Waveren said as he playfully poked at her abdomen._

"_Alright but humor an old Galka and see the doctor in Jeuno, the one that has a clinic in the upper part of the city. He has an exceptional knowledge of medicine and could possibly help in your decision."_

"_Alright we'll tell the others in the morning of our decision. There is no reason to scare them with that story you told us, Dvokli. So don't mention it do them alright?"_

"_Alright I'll leave you two to gather your strength back, goodnight"_

Evalyne and Waveren rose early the next morning to set out for Jeuno. They stopped by Kssin and Shyz room to abide them farewell and to pass along to the others that they were leaving. They felt bad not telling the others, but the airship was scheduled to leave very early so they had no time to waste. After returning to their room to quickly pack their belongings they arrived at the port just in time to see the airship land.

"All board for Jeuno" Yelled the attendant that stood by the pier.

The couple boarded the ship as quickly as they could. As soon as they boarded Waveren took notice that there were no other passengers except for himself and Evalyne. This made sense because it was the early morning flight and most adventurers would not get out bed for a few more hours. _Only crafters get up this early to go find supplies._ He looked around for Evalyne finding her curled up in a corner napping, using her pack as a pillow.

He chuckled to himself at the sight. Eva was never one to rise early in the morning she liked to sleep in if she could. Waveren made his way over to her intending to curl up next to her. Unfortunately at the very moment he had bent down to crawl next to her, the airship took off from the dock, causing his head to slam into the wall next to her. He let out a loud hiss of pain and automatically placed his hands on his head. Evalyne, having woken up suddenly by the sudden jerk of the airship taking off, went to her beloved's aid.

"Move your hand so I can see it" She chided him softly as she mover his larger hand away from his head. She could see a large red welt on his forehead but nothing more. She gently kissed it then moved his head so that it was pillowed on her lap. Waveren looked up at her appreciatively. "Sleep, you're so tired you can't keep yourself upright"

"This is not exactly how I envisioned our romantic trip back to Jeuno" He mumbled.

He heard Evalyne snicker. "It will be six more hours until we arrive in Jeuno and I dunno about you but I'd like to catch up on the sleep I missed last night."

"I dunno what you're talking about...ow!" She had been running her hands gently thru his hair until his last comment in which she yanked on the silver locks. "Alright it was my fault."

Silence stretched out between them until only the humming of the airship and their deep steady breathing could be heard.

OoOoOo

Waveren woke up with a start. The airship had again jolted as it docked in Port Jeuno. He rubbed his face and realizing that he must have fallen asleep alongside Evalyne. He groped around trying to find Evalyne to wake her up. His fingertips came in contact with her sac but no Eva.

"You've woken up, good; we need to hurray and get off the ship before it takes off again." Evalyne came towards him from the direction of another room. She tugged on his arm urging him to his feet.

He stood and picked up their belongings. "Where did you run off to while I was asleep?"

"No where in particular" she stated as they step onto the deck of the port. When they rounded the corner and started ascending the stairs Evalyne looked questionable at her mate. "What do you think the physician will say…about the baby that is"

Waveren put his arm around her slender shoulders. "Probably that we where dumb to listen to ancient wise tails and that you'll be fine as long as you stuff your face 247"

Evalyne stuck her tongue out at him. "I hope I don't get really big, I still wanna wear my tunics"

The couple rounded another round of stairs the lead to Lower Jeuno. Waveren paused at the top. "Do you want anything from the Auction House, Bubble Chocolate maybe?" He watched as Evalyne licked her lips at the prospect of her favorite treat. Mages were well known to have a very sweet tooth and it was very tempting.

She shook herself out of her daydream of Chocolate, Cookies and Pies. "Stop distracting me, we need to do as Dvokli said"

"K" Waveren led her, by the shoulders, up the next flight of stairs that went to Upper Jeuno. They walked past the large Goddess Church and took a left. They walked thru the door of the doctor's office where a dark haired Elvaan greeted them from behind the desk.

"Welcome to Monberaux's office, the doctor of Jeuno, how may I help you?"

"Umm I would like to see Monberaux if that is possible" Evalyne was blushing. _What am I so embarrassed about all of a sudden_?

The receptionist looked at Evalyne then at Waveren and put two and two together. "Alright please wait here while I inform the doctor that you're here." She motioned to a comfy looking bench just to the left of her. The couple did as they were told and seated themselves. Evalyne was nervous as she kept twirling the end of her braid. Waveren had run over every possible scenario that the doctor would say and how they could deal with it. Both of them where startled when a very kind voice spoke to them.

"Adventures? You don't see many of you in here. You usually like to rely on your White Magic most of the time." The doctor was an Elvaan that was not much older than the couple. His blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and his eyes showed great kindness. "Well come on back and please leave your weapons there on the bench."

Waveren unbuckled his sword belt as Evalyne undid the snaps that held her staff in place. They left their weapons behind and followed the physician in the examining room.

"You can sit over there, sir, while I need you, young miss, to go behind that screen to you left and slip on a gown. Just your top needs to be removed." Evalyne nodded and went to change as Waveren sat down in the chair next to the examining table.

He watched the physician as he walked about the room gathering supplies here and there. Evalyne returned wearing a thin cotton gown where her tunic was before. She sat down on the table next to Waveren. She looked very nervous; her ears where flat against her skull and her tail twitched furiously side to side.

"All right now, my name is Monberaux and what are your names?"

"Evalyne" "Waveren"

"Very good now. I'm going to just do a physical exam on your wife, Waveren, so please refrain from physical violence while I do so." He waited for him to nod then turned towards Evalyne. "Now before I do the exam I'll have to ask you a few personal questions, please don't feel embarrassed by them, I just need a general idea of your health."

"How did you know we were married?" Waveren asked

"The wedding rings gave it away" He turned back to Evalyne "When was your last heat cycle and did you couple with your husband during this time?"

Evalyne blushed. "Summer, during the Sea Breeze festival"

"Ah a very romantic time of the year for young couples. Been having many aches in your stomach?"

"Yes in the mornings then it sometimes feels like a bad cramp" Monberaux felt around Evalyne's abdomen.

"Tender here?" He gently pressed gently just above her crotch on her lower abdomen. Evalyne winced slightly

"Yes a little"

"That's to be expected when a larger race of male has a baby with a smaller species of female." He waited a moment for their reaction, but when none came he looked at them curiously. "The two of you well be having a baby soon" he stated plainly

"We know that already." Waveren said smugly.

"Already know…how? Most adventures pregnancies take them by surprise. Who told you?" Monberaux said anxious to know himself.

"Fenrir and Carbuncle told me" Evalyne confessed.

"Oh you're a Summoner, it makes sense now. Those Avatars know a lot more than they let on sometimes. Right, as I was saying, it's to be expected for the woman to have some discomfort the father of the child is of a larger race. I see this all the time with Hume women and Elvaan or Galkan fathers; far less than Taru women with Hume fathers though. Now there will be a slight more discomfort for you during your pregnancy since your body type, Evalyne, is far smaller than Waveren's Elvaan one." Monberaux explained.

"Is there any chance she could die from childbirth? I heard that was why Elvaan and Mithra unions where forbidden." Waveren was gripping the chair arm so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Evalyne you can change back into your tunic if you like." Monberaux instructed her. He helped her down and when she was behind the screen he turned to Waveren. "I'm not a man that believes in racism, and because of that I never really thought it was right to forbid young lovers from one another just because they were different races. There is a chance for every woman to die during childbirth. Mithras, at the time, had a high probability of it because of their tribal ways and the larger children."

He paused briefly when Evalyne entered back into the room and sat beside Waveren. "As I was saying, there is a possibility something could go wrong during childbirth but with our advances in Alchemy and White Magic I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"What about adventuring? Do I have to give it up and stay home?" Evalyne was dreading this fact above any other.

"No, no you can keep on adventuring until a couple of months before the birth. It is total up to you whether you want to stay home or not. Since you are a Summoner and your husband here looks like a paladin, by his cloths, you two should be able to protect the unborn child. The exercise would be good for you also. Do you have any other questions for me?"

"Umm check ups or anything like that?" Waveren said scratching his head trying to remember what his mother did when he was younger.

"There is no need to come all the way to Jeuno for no reason, and I know how busy you adventurers are. If you feel something is wrong you can consult a healer or high level White Mage or you can come see me if it puts your mind at ease. In fact I have some medicine that will ease the discomfort for Evalyne here." Monberaux got up and retrieved a flask of medicine and handed it to Evalyne. "Take a swig of this once a day in the mornings and it should ease your pain a bit. If you know of a high level Alchemist I can give you the formula so that you don't have to keep coming back for refills."

"I know some Alchemy myself, and one of our Linkshell members is a high level Alchemist" Said Evalyne taking the flask and formula from Monberaux.

"Very good, those Linkshells are a wonderful way to keep in touch. Alright off you go to make Vana'diel a better place" He escorted them back to the lobby area and waved goodbye to them. The couple picked up their weapons and happily walked out of the clinic hand in hand.

OoOoOo

The couple sat on the steps of the Goddess temple eating a picnic lunch oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Waveren munched on a Tanazaniven Taco while Evalyne chewed on a soft-boiled egg. They would every once in a while take their eyes away from their food and glance at each other.

"Maybe we should look for clues about Diabolos after we finish lunch. We've really got nothing else better to do, and I really don't think I'll get much outta Fenrir." Evalyne said as she tossed away the egg's shell.

"You're probably right; he doesn't exactly seem to trust us yet. So I guess since we're in the largest city we'll start here. Did you want to stay together or split up as we search?" Waveren started looking for place to start questioning people.

"Jeuno is pretty big so we'd better split up. Don't gimmie that look; we'd be searching for days if we didn't split up."

"You turn on your party link pearl and you use it if you even that something is slightly off. Don't even this about going into the Tenshodo hideout either." Waveren gave her a stern look. He might be being a bit overprotective of her, but with this being their first child together he was taking no chances. Besides, he had promised her long ago that he would always be there when she needed him.

Evalyne sighed deeply. _He could be so annoying when he was in his "protector mode."_ "Alright I'll take the gardens and Upper Jeuno. You can take Lower Jeuno and the port, that way I won't be tempted to go into Neptune's Spire."

"Right, I'll meet you here around dusk" He gently kissed her and made his way back to the long winding stair that would lead him to the lower sections of Jeuno.

OoOoOo

Evalyne watched as her mate descended the spiraling staircase and then turned to get a good look at her surroundings. _Nothing much had changed since the last time I was here. It seems so long when I first stepped foot inside these walls. A lot has changed since then, a lot for the better._ Evalyne unconsciously rubbed her womb.

Evalyne had only walked a few feet away when another Mithra, dressed in red garrison gear called out to her. "Hello you, young adventure, could you come over here a moment?" Evalyne slowly walked over to the Mithra. "Do you have some time on your hands? I am looking for someone around the Jeuno area, and if you help me I'll reward you handsomely."

Evalyne shrugged, she could always use the Gil, and the task didn't sound that hard. "Alright I'll do it."

"Good my name is Luto Mewrilah. Please choose the race and name of the person you'd like to help me find." Luto handed her a stack of papers, with names and races on each sheet; some names had been crossed out. Evalyne flipped to a page with Elvaan females on them and skimmed down to the name Radille.

"Radille, I'll look for her"

"Grrreat, now I don't know any information about her, that's were you come in, but I last heard she was headed to Ru'Lude Gardens. Good luck in your search." Evalyne stood their gapping at Luto. She had just been swindled into doing someone else's leg work. She opened her mouth to retort, but the crafty Mithra cut her off. "You better track her down before the scent gets cold." Evalyne growled under her breath and stalked up to the stairs leading to the Gardens.

Evalyne reaches the top of the stairs to the Ru'Lude Gardens. This place was always peaceful without all the hustle and bustle of the rest of town. Evalyne sighed began asking the townsfolk if they has seen the mysterious Radille. She asked a Jeuno guard, but no such luck. She even asked the Auction House attendants if they had seen or heard anything regarding Radille, but they had not. Sighing heavily and rested her back against the railing. "Damn not one person knows anything about Radille, I beginning to think this is just a wild goose chase." She mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, young miss, but I couldn't help overhearing that you are looking for a woman by the name of Radille." An old Hume man that was standing near her spoke up.

"Why, yes I am. Do you know any information about her?"

"Well I can tell you what she looks like if that would help."

"Oh yes please tell me everything you can about her" Evalyne pleaded.

The elderly Hume scratched his white beard thoughtfully. "Well I do believe she was an Elvaan lass, no older than you, and her hair was swept back from her face. I think I heard her saying that she was headed down to Upper Jeuno. Ask Bheem, the guard that stands near the entrance, he's good at remembering faces of pretty young lassies, such as you."

Evalyne got up and dusted herself off. "Thank you kind sir, you've been very helpfully" and with that Evalyne ran back down the stairs to Upper Jeuno. She ran as fast as she her legs would carry her to the entrance to Upper Jeuno. She skidded to a halt right in front of Bheem, himself. She panted "Radille… young Elvaan…have you seen her?"

"Whoa calm down there, catch your breath. Radille you say. Yeah I remember a girl by that name. She was talking to some little Hume girl. I distinctly remember her light hair and blue eyed. She had a nice set of tits on her, though not as sweet as your ass."

"Hey back on subject there, and if you make a comment like that again Ifrit will have to teach you some manners." Evalyne threatened.

"Ok I get the hint. I'll keep my hands to myself"

Evalyne thanked him for his information and walked bristly back to where Luto Mewrilah was still standing. She relayed the information she had collected to her.

"Good work, Evalyne, and as I promised here is your reward." Luto handed her a silver ingot. Evalyne tucked the ingot into her pack and bit Luto a farewell.

OoOoOo

Evalyne looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting in a few hours and she had not really accomplished anything. Evalyne went back up to Ru'Lude Gardens and went to the Sandorian Embassy. She was told that the ambassador was out for the evening and would not return until the morrow. She again sighed and walked back down to Upper Jeuno.

She passed Luto again intending on going outdoors to question Fenrir, but Luto stopped her as she passed.

"Evalyne, there you are, I was wondering when you would show up again."

"Is the young adventure you spoke of Luto?" A Hume woman spoke softly to Luto. She looked very as if she hadn't had sleep in days and her face was streaked with tears.

"Yes this is her, Laurana, she's very good at finding people. Aren't you Evalyne?" Luto saw that Evalyne looked cross and very irritable so she changed her tactic. "Why don't you explain to her what happened, Laurana"

"Alright" Laurana wiped away some of her tears. "My young daughter has gone missing. She likes wonder around the city exploring, even at her young age she has the heart an adventurer, but I fear she gone off somewhere dangerous." She began to cry again, and Luto comforted her as best she could.

"From what Laurana told me earlier the child was wearing a brown dress and hat. You've been running around the city all day, have you seen the child?" Luto asked

Evalyen froze. She distinctly remembered Bheem saying he saw Radille talking with a child by that description. "I might have an idea where she went; I'll bring her back to you Laurana." With that Evalyne ran past them and head straight for Bheem.

She slid to a halt and ran right into Waveren. He had his back turned to her, he was talking to Bheem, so when Evalyne ran into he, of course, fell landing hard on the ground with Evalyne sprawled on top.

"Eva what the hell are you doing running around like that, you could hurt yourself?" Waveren said as he regained himself after having the wind knocked out of him.

"I'll explain later" She got up and turned to Bheem. "Radille, didn't you say she was taking to a little girl."

Bheem rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I heard your friend talking about heading to Eldeime Necropolis, and yes I do remember she spoke with a little girl, but there is nothing else I can tell you."

"No thank you that information helped greatly." She made like she was going to take off in the direction of Eldeime Necropolis, but Waveren grabbed her arm.

"Whats this all about a little girl, and a Radille" Waveren asked.

"I'll explain on the way to Eldeime Necropolis" She drugged him outside.

OoOoOo

While making their way on foot to Eldeime Necropolis, via Batallia Downs, Evalyne explained everything about meet Luto Mewrilah and the task of finding Radille. Surprising Waveren was given the same task by the Mithra except he was to find a Mithra named Fhig.

"She was last rumored to be heading to the Necropolis too. I wonder if she's working with Radille" Waveren pondered as the couple ducked into one of the tomes that dotted the Downs.

"Maybe, but I hope we find the little girl unharmed." Evalyne said as they rounded the stairs. "Whats that over there on the ground….its a brown cap."

"Evalyne look over there is that the little girl?" Both of the couple peered at a young girl that happened to have followed a red haired Mithra. The couple walked up to the child as Fhig was scolding her.

"You outta not followed me out 'ere, could get 'urt ya know"

"I know" said the small girl

Suddenly a notorious monster called Namorodo walked behind the child "You've all done a wonderful job of bringing me my lunch"

"No you don't!" Radille, whom had followed the monster, yelled as she struck him in the back. Fhig, Evalyne, and Waveren took the cue from Radille and attacked the monster. Evalyne and Waveren, whom had more experience fighting undead monsters like Namorodo, knew they where weak against White Magic.

"HOLY" Waveren yelled as he cast the spell.

"Carbuncle come forth!" Evalyne summoned her avatar to her side and switched the elemental staff to light staff.

With the four adventurers and one avatar attacking Namorodo stood no chance. As the undead monster fell, Radille and Fhig turned to Evalyne and Waveren.

"We'll take the girl back to Jeuno" Radille said calmly

"Yeah thanks for your 'elp in beating the monster." Fhig took the child's hand and walked toward the exit with Radille following close behind.

OoOoOo

The duo returned swiftly to Jeuno in time to see the tearful reunion of Palometa and her mother Laurana.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay! Are you unhurt? Let me take a look at you" Laurana gave her daughter a once over, while Evalyne and Waveren chuckled at the scene. "Thank Althena! And thank you adventurers!"

Luto turned to the group. "You found her huh? Where had she wandered off to?" She paused to hear them explained what happened. Evalyne told Waveren later that she felt like a fly on the wall because it seemed no one seemed to notice their precense. "The Eldeime Necropolis? How did you know she'd be there? I'm impressed."

"Those nice ladies found me by using a magic mirror!" Palometa explained.

"Is that rrright?" Luto said thoughtfully and walked toward Fhig and Radille. "And these are the "nice ladies" you where talking about?"

"Uhuh!"

"Pleased to meet you acquaintance, I'm the seeker of all things mystical. Would you mind telling me a bit more about your mirror you hold?"

"It's called The Glass of All-Seeing, its Rrradille's but she lets me use it from time to time. You 'eard of it?" Fhig said cheerfully.

"The Glass if All-Seeing…No, the name doesn't rrring any bells. How did you come to posses such a wondrous item?" Luto asked excitedly.

"This mirror has been passed down from generation to generation. It had been my guiding light down many a dark path." Radille said almost sounded wistful.

"I have a special interest that dabbles in that area. Evalyne and Waveren are assisting me in some information gathering. Do the two of you think you could lend me your skills as well? What do you think?"

Radille and Fhig looked at another, as if having a silent conversion, then, with a nod from Fhig, Radille answered. "Both Fhig and I believe it can be no coincidence that we've been led here. And there is still much to learn about this mirror."

"So we'll 'elp you in your quest as best we can" Fhig said proudly standing beside her friend's decision.

"With night falling soon I think we should settle down for the night and continue this quest in the morning." Waveren suggested.

"Rrright idea there Waveren, I need along catnap" Fhig agrees.

OoOo

After a restful night sleep, the couple rose early the next morning to go meet Luto in Upper Jeuno.

"I'm glad to see you've arrrived early. I've been seeking a very valuable artifact for some time now. It's a mirror like your friend's that interests me the journey could be dangous so I want you to be careful. It's rumored to be found, but we're having trrrouble pinning down its location. I've called on Fhig and Radille to help us. And speaking of which…"

Fhig and Radille had arrived just in time to here their names mentioned.

"I have a favorrr to ask you. Can you use your Glass of All-seeing to locate the treasure we seek?"

"Why yes, of course" Radille peered deeply into the mirror.

"What's it saying Radille?" Fhig asked sneaking a look at the mirror.

"The item should be found "Somewhere near Sandoria" We should go there and investigate."

"Very well be careful" Luto bid the four of them farewell"

OoOoOo

They arrived in Sandoria four hours later by airship. The had already agreed to split up into two groups, Radille & Evalyne, Fhig & Waveren, to cover more ground. Radille and Evalyne hadn't gotten very far when the other two had called them to Cargo Room B in Port Sandoria. The girls walked in just as Portaure was starting his explanation.

"It is rumored to have the power to make a person lose himself in rage. In any case, Ghelsba Orcs attacked the courier before he got anywhere near Jeuno. The deal is in complete shambles. And that hell-spawned mirror is to blame."

"Thank you for the information" Waveren gave a slight bow in which Portaure returned. The group walked out of the cargo room and headed for Ghelsba, the Orc outpost. Normally If Waveren was traveling with a large (2 or more) group of females, other than herself. She would usually jump on his back, hiss and each female in the group, and establish her claim on him, but now with Evalyne caring his heirs she deemed it unnecessary with this particular group. There was something about Radille and Fhig that you just had to trust.

(Side note from author: In previous chapters Carbuncle stated that Evalyne had two more reasons to protect Vana'diel. This means she is caring twins in her womb. Not two reasons as in the child and Waveren.)

The group soon arrived at a hut that was known to many Sandorian residents to house one of the Orc's leaders. The group's general plan was to go inside the hut and beat the hell out of any Orc inside for information. When they opened the hut door, however, they found it completely empty. Upon searching the hut further they found a back door leading to the area outside.

The group cautiously went out into the area where to their great surprise found an Orc attacking a large Carrion Dragon. They watched in horror as the dragon finished off the Orc then turned to them.

Waveren's instincts kicked in as he put himself between the girls and the dragon. Evalyne quickly summoned Fenrir and had him attack the beast along side her. Fhig and Radille recovered from the shock of seeing such a creature in time to help finish it off. Radille noticed something shinning that seemed to be giving the dragon its power. Thinking on her toes, Radille smashed the object, almost instantly killing the beast. When the dragon finally feel, Fhig noticed a mirror, much like the one Radille carried, but it was cracked and broken besides the corpse. She showed her finding to the others.

"This is prolly what Luto was searching for, but it's all cracked. I wonder if this is what was making the dragon so powerful." Evalyne pondered.

"All the same" Waveren took the mirror and handed it back to Fhig for safe keeping. I think we should return to Jeuno and give the mirror to Luto."

OoOoOo

The group returned to Luto and Fhig handed over the broken mirror with an explanation of what happened.

"A dragon had this you say…it's a pity it's the mirror is broken, but I understand you did it to help the others out. It's satisfying just to know that the treasure I was searching for actually existed. But even with these cracks, we must treat the mirror with caution. Who knows what other secrets it may hide? I'll look after it for the time being." Luto sighed when she again looked at the broken mirror.

Radille turned to Evalyne and handed her a Signal Pearl. "That's a Signal Pearl, if you ever need my help with anything just use that and I'll be at your side in a moment. Fhig is giving one to Waveren, but not to worry she know you're his wife and she'll respect those boundires."

"So the two of you knew all along we were married and here I thought I'd have to sit Fhig down and give a talking to." Evalyne put the pearl in her pack.

Radille laughed. "No it obvious to anyone who been in a battle situation that he was putting your safety above his own, even if he wasn't a Paladin and you a Summoner."

Evalyne smiled. "Thanks Radille, your words have touched me more than you know."

The group hugged one another farewell, and promised to keep in touch.

There you go another chapter added to KoD. Damn I'm up to 18 chapters' woot!

For the fellowship quest, this was before I got my video recoding system for my computer and all I had were screen shot. During some of the cut scenes I forgot to take screen shots. Doh! So I had to make something up. I really didn't know how Fhig talks since she is Waveren's fellow, but I made her have a kinda of accent. Don't ask me what kind I dunno but she doesn't like saying the H on words that begging with H. Example: 'ello, instead of Hello.

Well I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I'm going on vacation in September and we where looking around Florida for condos. Its one big mess I tell you, trying to plan a vacation.

Also I've got writers cramp so I think I go back threw old chapters make a few corrections and make a change or two. Anything to get my creative juices flowing.


	19. Ancient Flames Beckon

**Chapter 19: Ancient Flames Beckon **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images.

_Radille turned to Evalyne and handed her a Signal Pearl. "That's a Signal Pearl, if you ever need my help with anything just use that and I'll be at your side in a moment. Fhig is giving one to Waveren, but not to worry she knows you're his wife and she'll respect those boundaries."_

"_So the two of you knew all along we were married and here I thought I'd have to sit Fhig down and give a talking to." Evalyne put the pearl in her pack._

_Radille laughed. "No it obvious to anyone who been in a battle situation that he was putting your safety above his own, even if he wasn't a Paladin and you a Summoner."_

_Evalyne smiled. "Thanks Radille, your words have touched me more than you know." _

_The group hugged one another farewell, and promised to keep in touch._

Evalyne and Waveren stayed in the Jeuno area for the next few days trying to dig up any information anyone had on Diabolos, but to no avail. They had even questioned their new friends, Fhig and Radille, but they knew nothing of the avatar of dreams. Almost having given up on finding information they over heard some younger adventures talking one day in the Ru'Lude Gardens.

"Have you heard about the strange things that have been happening around the Craigs lately?" One Elvaan adventurer said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I have. They say Wolfgang himself is looking into the matter, and that they say a strange boy was found at the Delkfutt's Tower and he's now being held at Dr. Monberaux's office." The other adventurer, this one a Taru, told his friend.

Waveren leaned in closely to Evalyne and whispered. "That's the best lead we've gotten so far, let's go investigate."

"Right" The couple quietly snuck off to Upper Jeuno.

OoOoOo

The couple happened to walk in on Wolfgang and Monberaux having a conversation about the boy in question. Wolfgang took one look at the couple and walked out of the office.

"Ah it's you two…As much as I'd like to sit and chat about your adventures over a nice pot of Sandorian tea, now is not quite the time." Monberaux stated sadly. The couple turned to leave and Monberaux thought better of it. "Wait." They turned and faced the doctor once more. "Perhaps you know something of what took place near the Sea of Shu'Meyo. Recently I have been hearing strange rumors…"

Before he could finish his receptionist burst thru the door. "Doctor Monberaux, there is so much commotion outside the infirmary. Do you think the Ducal Guards have returned?"

"Those selfish bastards do they think nothing of their own gain. I apologize, Evalyne, Waveren, but there is something I must first take care of." Monberaux followed his assistant and receptionist outside where the ruckus was coming from.

Waveren had turned to say something to Evalyne, but found her standing stiff right across from the mysterious boy. Waveren made to stand between the two, but found himself frozen and almost hypnotized by the boy's eyes. He found himself having a vision of a beach. He had never laid eyes on this beach before in his life. When the vision was over he found the boy vanished and Evalyne holding a mysterious amulet in her hands.

OoOoOo

Outside Dr. Monberaux and Wolfgang where arguing with Nag'Molada, the chief envoy of Jeuno over to him.

"And we cannot get any answers without the boy awake and in custody! Hand him over! That is an order!" Nag'Molada demanded.

"You can order me all you wish, but I will not allow you to wake that boy!" Monberaux stood firmly in front of his office door.

Wolfgang sighed "Men, you have your orders"

Monberaux was shocked. "Wait Wolfgang! What are you planning to do to him? I won't allow you to manhandle my patients like this!"

Before the guards could make a move towards the door the mysterious boy in question suddenly stoop in front of the door.

"What is going on?...?" Wolfgang whispered more to himself than anyone else. The Ducal Guards made a grab for the youth, but the boy just disappeared and reappeared well out of their grasp.

"He…He just vanished!" Crooked Arrow, A Galkan Ducal Guard, stammered.

"Don't just stand there!" Wolfgang yelled. "Seal off the area! I don't want any man, woman, dog, or cat leaving Upper Jeuno. That boy can't hide for long." With that the Ducal Guard chased after the boy.

Nag'Molada stayed behind just long enough to mumble something that sounded remotely like "I've seen that child somewhere before…"

Monberaux was stunned, which was rare for the doctor. "I don't understand. No sign of consciousness for hours, and then he just wakes up and runs off…There must be an explanation for this…" He suddenly realized that Evalyne and Waveren were standing at the top of the stairs that lead to his office. "I'm sorry you had to witness that exchange. I'd better explain what just happened, but even I'm puzzled by the events that transpired today." He noticed that Evalyne didn't look so well. "All you alright, my dear? You look slightly pale maybe you ought to sit for a while"

"I'm fine thank you" She mumbled

"That amulet you hold. It belongs to the boy, does it not?" Monberaux took a step closer to exam the jewelry.

"That boy gave it to her" Waveren explained

"What's this? You say he gave it to her? I suggest that you hold on to it. It may give us some clues as to what is really going on. It also may…never mind." He turned away from the two for a moment. "Perhaps I should begin my rounds in the Ru'Lude Gardens. I may be able to collect some valuable information. I've got a feeling the situation there maybe tenser than it is here. Be sure to come see me again"

OoOoOo

Evalyne and Waveren took the Doctor's hint and started making their way back to the gardens. Evalyne had cast the spells "Sneak" and "Invisible" on the both of them so they could slink past the Ducal Guard blockade at the Upped Jeuno entrance.

While strolling thru the streets Evalyne told Waveren that she also had a vision earlier that day, but hers was not of a distant beach. She had seen Bahamut, the wryvan king coming from the sea which he had slumbered for many eons. He had given a warning but didn't specifically say about what.

The couple stopped just outside the Ducal Palace to overhear another conversation from the same two adventurers from earlier that day. It turned out that what the two had thought to be adventurers were actually off duty Ducal Guards.

"Did you hear that the rumors of some of the Teleport crystals of Holla, Mea and Dem have shatters into a million pieces are true." The Taru male named Neraf-Najirut explained.

"So that's why Captain Wolfgang has been on edge lately…But what is really going on at those Craigs." Adolie the Elvaan female pondered.

"I see that you have begun to show some interest in the strange occurrences that have been taken place over the past few weeks." Pherimociel, another guard had seen the couple eavesdropping. The duo was so intent on listening on the conversation they didn't hear his approach.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to…" Evalyne stammered trying to thing of an excuse for their spying.

Pherimociel held up his hand to stop her ramblings. "Let me tell you a little of what I have heard…" He waited for them to nod in acknowledgement. "Many local adventures have been drawn into strange whirlpools located in the Valkrum Dunes and on Quifm Island…and never coming back. From what I can gather the ducal scientists belief this phenomenon has something to do with the shattered Teleports at the Craigs of Holla, Dem and Mea. To collect data, a group of Ducal Guards is to be dispatched any day. If you want to investigate this matter on your own I suggest you do so quickly before the others arrive before you."

OoOoOo

Taking Pherimociel's advice the couple set out for the Craigs. On their way to the Chocobo stables they ran into Fhig and Radille, whom had also heard strange rumors about the Craigs.

"Fhig and I heard strange rumors surrounding the Craigs and decided to go investigate it ourselves" Radille told the two

"I 'eard a rumor about a kind of creature that is made of empty darkness and it dwells deep within the Craigs. It's said the monsters have what they call "True Sight" and can see and 'ear you even if you 'ave a spell cast to prevent this" Fhig said mounting her Chocobo. "I'm glad we ran into you two"

"We were told about a void that sucks in adventurers and they are never to return. Rumor has it the ducal scientists think it has to do with the broken Teleport Crystals" Waveren picked up Evalyne and placed her on his bird, then mounted behind her.

"Well whatever is causing all this it seems Jeuno or at least her envoys have a great interest in all this" Evalyne said taking the reins and heading in the direction of the Konschtat Highlands.

"So we're heading for the Craig Dem first then." Radille stated and turned her bird to follow their lead to the Highlands.

"I just picked one of the two Craigs nearest to that whirlpool rumored to be in Valkrum" Evalyne plainly stated.

"That was a good idea." Fhig said cheerfully

"Had to start some where eh Eva" Waveren ruffled her hair.

"Cut that out I'm trying to drive" Evalyne yelled having nearly missed a tree.

"Calm down look the Craig is just over this ridge" Waveren pointed to the large white Craig that was steadily coming closer. "I wonder which Teleport Crystal is broken"

"Well there is four total. I can take the North one, Fhig you can take the South, and Evalyne, Waveren you can take the East. If you find something give a shout if not we can meet up at the West one." Radille explained.

"No need to Rad I can tell from 'ere the East is broken in a million pieces." Fhig pointed to where the large crystal once stood, but now there were only shards.

"Altana what could have caused this?"

The group dismounted their Chocobos and slowly approached the crystal. Evalyne bent down to examine the shard when she suddenly had another vision. This one was of what seemed to be people running from darkness, but before they could escape they were sucked back in. Then suddenly we felt as she was engulfed in the darkness. He could see what looked like the ruins of the Highlands.

"…Come, Evalyne…" An eerie voice came not from the ruins but inside her head. "…It is… time…" A ruined castle was shown to her. "…Return…" She and the others were transported to the ruins of the highlands she'd just seen. The voice said one final thing before it went silent. "…to the darkness…"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that saw that darkness swallow those people up" Waveren said a bit shakily.

"Nope we saw it too when we entered." Waveren turned to see Vryraven and Brantley coming towards them.

"How long have you two been here?" Evalyne decided not to tell the others about the voice she had heard.

"About 15 to 20 minutes. We had been exploring this place and came upon some strange creatures. They seem to be empty inside so we have decided to call them "The emptiness." Careful not to get too close they can see right thru any protection spell" Brantley explained.

"They must the monsters that have "True Sight" you say you call them The Emptiness" Fhig wrapped her cape around her tighter. "It's cold in 'ere"

"Yeah I thought the stuff on the ground was snow, but it feels like a thick layer of dust." Vryraven said kicking at the ground.

"So have you found a way out of this place?" Waveren embraced Evalyne closely so he could wrap his cloak around them both.

"No, but Vry and I have a theory. Do you see how if you look up there are more levels above us? Well we saw these things called Memory Streams and I believe if you kill them off, you'll be transported to the higher levels." Brantley explained.

"Perhaps while we are up there we could find the reason behind the strange occurrences happening around Vana'diel." Radille exclaimed.

OoOoOo

The group carefully weaved their way around the emptiness to arrive at the Memory Stream. The group quickly dispersed the "Strays" that hung around the Memory Stream then assaulted the stream itself. Brantley's theory was correct for as soon as the creature was dead they were transport to a higher level. To their astonishment the higher the level they were on the harder the monster. Because of this fact the group had to be extra observant when creeping around the emptiness monsters.

Finally the group came to an old rune castle and inside they found refuge from the cold wind and monsters. The group had been traveling for what seemed like days, but there was no way to tell how much time had actually passed. Cold and hungry the adventurers huddled together for warmth before they fell into a fitful sleep.

Waveren woke up groggily sometime after falling asleep. He didn't open his eyes for he was still very tired. He could the slight pressure on his side that he knew was Evalyne. The floor on which everyone had slept suddenly felt very hard and uncomfortable. He turned to the side facing Evalyne. He felt Fhig, whom had fallen asleep behind him for warmth, squirm until her back was again touching his. Waveren had still yet to open his eyes, but his ears told him that the rest of the group was still asleep.

The strange thing about when you want to fall asleep the harder it is to actually do so. Waveren instead of being sleepy was now wide awake so he opened his eyes. The room was still dimly lit by the floating balls of light that were clinging to the door they would try to pass later that day. He could make out Evalyne's sleeping form in front of him. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her back was facing Vryraven's front. He glared at the sleeping Vry for during his sleep he had place an arm around Eva's waist. Waveren pushed Vry's arm off Evalyne which caused Vry to wake up.

"What something wrong?" Vry said groggily.

Waveren couldn't be mad at Vry because of something he did in his sleep. "We should probably begin waking the others. It should be nearing 10:00" He whispered.

"How can you tell what time it in this place, it's always dark." Vry argued

"Don't worry about that, I just…owe" Waveren glanced down to see that Evalyne had stirred in her sleep and had nipped at his shoulder.

Vry laughed at Wave for getting bitten until the unruly Mithra that had slept between the two of them gave him a sharp elbow to the stomach. "That was uncalled for" Vry yelled out. This of course had woken up the others in the group.

"Ugh you couldn't have waited a few more hours before make such a ruckus." Brantley complained.

"Well we're all awake now so we might as well go thru that door and to find out what's going on" Radille said as she began to put back on her outer pieces of armor and sword.

It is very difficult to sleep in hard armor so Fhig, Radille, Vryraven and Waveren had all taken off the top layer of armor to sleep. Evalyne and Brantley were splitting their remaining Yagudo drinks among one another. Brantley noticed the flask of medicine that Evalyne had to take every morning in order to keep her morning sickness at bay.

"What's that stuff you keep in that flask? I saw you drink it this morning." Brantley asked putting away his share of the Yagudo drinks.

"Stuff to help settle my tummy in the morning." Evalyne explained packing away her remaining items.

Brantley starred at her hard. He gave her a once over and looked at her oddly.

"What in the hell do you keep looking at me like that for?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"For the love of Altana…yes I am and no I'm not crazy for still going on quests. Yes Waveren in the father, and yes he knows. And finally no I will not be needing any help on this mission so don't ask." Evalyne stormed over to where Fhig and Radille stood.

"Obviously her hormones are out of whack" Brantley mumbled

"You do realize her hearing is very acute and she almost certainly heard you." Vryraven warned

"Shit I'm a dead man"

"I'll leave you flowers at you're gravestone"

OoOoOo

After lolling around for a few minutes the group finally went up to the strange door. Vryraven just had to touch it when the orbs of light suddenly lit up one then the doorway disappeared. The group then looked at one another and slowly entered the darkened doorway. The group saw the darkness from earlier come forth and reveal a huge monster. They stood completely still for a moment. Vryraven and Waveren exchanged looks both knowing what they had to do.

"Same plan as when fighting the Dark Lord." Vry said a smirk beginning to show on his face.

"Damn right." Wave unsheathed his sword and ran towards the monster. Vry not to be outdone quickly followed.

Evalyne noticed the look that came across the two Elvaan males face and when she heard their exchange she quickly went to action filling in the other three on the plan. Vryraven and Waveren would take turns distracting the monster while Fhig and Radille worked on dealing as much damage as they could without making the monster turn to them. Evalyne's job was to keep Waveren and Radille alive while Brantley worked on Vryraven and Fhig.

The battle plan was working perfectly so far from what Evalyne could see from her vantage point at the far edge of the battlefield. The monster would every once and a while nearly kill one of the two paladins with a fierce attack, but it was nothing she and Brant couldn't handle. She took her eyes away from her comrades to glance at the monster, it looked a great deal weaker than when they first started. Her mind was spinning with ideas on what to do. She dropped to her knees to regain her strength and yelled over to Brantley to heal for her while she gained some mana.

She knew what her duty was in this battle and her plan of action was a risky one. She would put herself in great danger…but it was a risk she was willing to risk it. Standing up she quickly summoned Shiva to her side.

"What the hell!" Vryraven yelled when he saw the avatar of ice attack the monster.

"Just cover me I'm going to unleash her full power on it!" Evalyne yelled and then took a large swig from the flask of Yagudo drink.

"Eva no using Astral Flow is just too risky!" Waveren yelled before having to bring his attention back to the monster in front of him.

"Too late! Shiva, Diamond Dust it back to hell!" Eva shouted to her avatar.

The room grew extremely cold as large crystal pillars of ice shot up from the ground and pierced the monster. It roared in agony and turned it attention on the Mithra whom summoned such an attack. Shiva had gone back to the astral plain after draining Evalyne completely of mana with her last attack.

Evalyne didn't fear as the large monster turned it attention towards her. She has taken two flasks of ether and was silently counting off the time until Shiva would be able to use her Diamond Dust again. The monster grew closer by the second.

"Evalyne make a run for it quickly!" Radille yelled desperately, but Evalyne didn't move and the monster grew closer still. She had a plan formulated and she was sticking to it.

"She gunna get killed! Prov…"

"No!" Waveren hit Vryraven lightly with his shield. "I know what she's got planned just follow my lead. Brantley get ready to use Benediction."

"Right"

They nervously watched as the monster was now almost on top of Evalyne and she had yet to move an inch. The group stuck very close it ready for the moment when Evalyne make her move. The monster make to strike Evalyne hard but never got a chance. As soon as it got close enough Evalyne hit it with a Sunburst attack stunning it just long enough to give her the time to summon Shiva.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust it again!" Evalyne quickly darted out of the way and raced towards were Brantley stood.

"Invincible!" Waveren shouted.

"Mighty Strikes!" Fhig yelled picking up on what Evalyne had planned to do.

"Benediction!"

"Mighty Strikes!" Radille yelled striking hard the monster

"Invincible!" Vryraven yelled out the finally attack. The group watched in utter satisfaction as the monster made a final gurgle of pain as it fell dead. The group now exhausted smiled wearily to one another before the floor became a large trap door and the all fell.

OoOoOo

The group slid down a long passage until they fell in a heap at the bottem.

"Could someone please move their foot off my back" Brantley complained.

"I dunno who's 'and that is but could you move it." Fhig pleaded.

"Just hold still a second and I'll climb off then you can follow suit" Evalyne had landed atop the group and rolled off the group. She began to take in her surroundings as the others disentangled themselves. Her eyes fell upon the largest crystal she had ever seen in her life. It was as big as a mountain.

"What the hell is that?" Vryraven noticed the enormous crystal in the middle of the room.

Evalyne didn't answer him she felt drawn to the large crystal and her feet carried her closer to it.

"You shouldn't move any closer…"

The group turned towards the voice to see Nag'Molada and a small envoy walk up behind them.

"Amazing. I don't know who you all are, but I commend you in your ability to make it this far." Nag'Molada smiled.

Waveren moved himself between the chief envoy and his wife. Nag'Molada's gaze went to the large crystal behind them.

"There she is. The mothercrystal. Well what do you think?" He smiled wickedly at the group. "Can't you feel her power? Can't you feel her marvelous light streaming through your body? Can't you feel the endless joy she brings?"

"This dude has been cooped up in Jeuno for too long he's making no sense" Vryraven whispered in a low voice that he knew only those with acute hearing would be able to tell what he said.

Nag'Molada glared suspiciously at Vry but kept talking. "The light from this crystal feeds our souls and keeps us alive…it keeps the whole world alive." His gaze turned harsh and his expression hard. "And that is why we cannot forgive any who attempt to harm the crystal"

"Wait a minute you don't think we came here to harm the crystal do you?" Brantley shouted, angry of being accused of such a crime.

Nag'Molada's gaze was no longer on the group but on the boy whom had suddenly came from the crystal. The boy was the one that was supposedly knocked out at the clinic in Upper Jeuno.

"Who are you…what are you doing here?" The chief envoy suddenly yelled out to the boy. The craig suddenly seemed to seep with the dark oozing glow from the vision the adventuers shared. "That…that darkness…!"

The group stood together ready for whatever was to face them with their weapons at the ready. With the Jeuno envoy distracted the young boy walks towards the group. The group is unflinching as he nears but he stops and a bright light blinds the group.

A vision appears before the adventurers. They are able to see a very old temple and in the temple are maidens dressed in ceremonial robes.

"The end of Vana'diel…the world stands on the brink of oblivion. The final battle betwixt the Twilight God and the Dawn Goddess is at hand."

With another bright flash of light the group find themselves outside the Craig and back in the Konschtat Highlands.


	20. Left Behind

**Chapter 20: Left Behind**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 13 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images.

_Evalyne didn't answer him she felt drawn to the large crystal and her feet carried her closer to it._

"_You shouldn't move any closer…"_

_The group turned towards the voice to see Nag'Molada and a small envoy walk up behind them._

"_Amazing. I don't know who you all are, but I commend you in your ability to make it this far." Nag'Molada smiled. _

_Waveren moved himself between the chief envoy and his wife. Nag'Molada's gaze went to the large crystal behind them._

"_There she is. The mothercrystal. Well what do you think?" He smiled wickedly at the group. "Can't you feel her power? Can't you feel her marvelous light streaming through your body? Can't you feel the endless joy she brings?"_

"_This dude has been cooped up in Jeuno for too long he's making no sense" Vyraven whispered in a low voice that he knew only those with acute hearing would be able to tell what he said._

_Nag'Molada glared suspiciously at Vy but kept talking. "The light from this crystal feeds our souls and keeps us alive…it keeps the whole world alive." His gaze turned harsh and his expression hard. "And that is why we cannot forgive any who attempt to harm the crystal"_

"_Wait a minute you don't think we came here to harm the crystal do you?" Brantley shouted, angry of being accused of such a crime._

_Nag'Molada's gaze was no longer on the group but on the boy whom had suddenly came from the crystal. The boy was the one that was supposedly knocked out at the clinic in Upper Jeuno._

"_Who are you…what are you doing here?" The chief envoy suddenly yelled out to the boy. The Craig suddenly seemed to seep with the dark oozing glow from the vision the adventurers shared. "That…that darkness…!"_

_The group stood together ready for whatever was to face them with their weapons at the ready. With the Jeuno envoy distracted the young boy walks towards the group. The group is unflinching as he nears but he stops and a bright light blinds the group._

_A vision appears before the adventurers. They are able to see a very old temple and in the temple are maidens dressed in ceremonial robes._

"_The end of Vana'diel…the world stands on the brink of oblivion. The final battle betwixt the Twilight God and the Dawn Goddess is at hand." _

_With another bright flash of light the group find themselves outside the Craig and back in the Konschtat Highlands._

Brantley, Evalyne, Fhig, Radille, Vyraven, and Waveren stood outside the shattered Teleport of Dem. The stood together, but completely still. Not a one of them spoke a word to each other they all were replaying what had just happened in their heads. The each knew they had to find out what was really going on. They then mounted their Chocobos, who had obediently stayed around the Craig, and quickly headed towards Bastok. The group made it to the town around dusk and made a unanimous decision to rest before further investigation.

"Fhig and I have other business to attend to here in town so we will part with you here." Radille sighed tiredly.

"We'll meet up with you later for now farewell" Fhig waved wearily to her friends as she and Radille went their own ways.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm headed towards the tavern before I go to sleep." Brantley said stretching his stiff back.

"Why's that Brant" Evalyne yawned.

"If I don't I won't be able to sleep cause I'll have nightmares of nothingness and creepy monster with true sight and…"

"Ok we get the point Brant you don't have to go into details with it. We saw the exact same thing you did remember." Vyraven cut him off before he had a chance to go into the gruesome details. Evalyne yawned loudly again catching Vy's attention. His eyes softened slightly. _She looks ready to collapse._ "Hey Eva why don't you go to bed before you fall asleep were you stand."

"What…_Yawn_…are you talking about? I'm not the least bit tired"

"Lair" Vy chuckled. "I suppose using you Astral Flow attack and draining all you Mana in a matter of seconds three times didn't take its toil on you one bit then."

Evalyne stood there for a second trying to figure out a witty comeback. _Damn it I can't think of anything._ **That's because you know he's right**. _Well he doesn't have to be so damn smug about it_. **He's smug about it because other than Waveren and Posh he knows you inside and out**. _Damn subconscious getting the better of me…or is that one of you avatars._ **That…is a secret….**

"Eva, Evalyne!" Vyraven yelled into her ear

"Huh what" Evalyne said snapping of out her daze.

"See, what'd I tell you, she's so tired she dozed off." Vy scoffed.

"I did not doze off…I was just thinking that's all" Eva retorted

"Hmm well thinking or not I agree with Vy…for once…and you're going off to bed." Waveren gently pushed the small Mithra towards the Mog House rentals.

"ME! Hey what about you aren't you coming as well?" Evalyne pouted.

"I'll be joining you later. Now you need your rest" Waveren then turned to the Mog House rental attended to make preparations.

Evalyne opened her mouth to object, but shut it firmly. I really am I tired, but …

"Ok Neko, here's your key and room number I'll see you later tonight."

OoOoOo

Evalyne woke up the next morning to find her mate not in the bed. Looking around the room she found a note.

Neko,

Sorry to leave you alone this morning but I received an urgent message from the Royal Knights in Sandoria. I would have woken you but you seem so peaceful. I've reluctantly asked Vyraven to keep an eye on you and I don't mean that literally either. He was the only one I trust with your safety while I'm gone. I know you're angry, love, for me not bringing you, but I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger that this mission might bring. I'll see you in a few days.

Love your Baka,

Waveren

Evalyne stood there sulking because she hated being left behind like some fragile little girl. Too caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the knock on the door or the fact that the door opened.

OoOoOo

Vyraven yawned loudly and leaned back against his chair. His stomach was now full and satisfied. His long ears picked up the acute sound of metal chain mail clinking together. The slight clink kept getting louder as the person grew closer to where Vyraven sat. Vy inched his hand closer to his lance just in case the person tried to attack.

"I see you changed back into your Dragoon attire. You following in Jonus's footsteps now?" Vy leaned back in his chair to see Waveren dressed fully in his Artifact Armor looking ready to head into battle. From his upside down position he could see Waveren smirking at him. "It suits you a lot better than White Mage armor or Paladin armor."

"I don't know whither I should take that as an insult or a compliment coming from you. Come sit and get something to eat." Vy said placing his chair back on all fours. "Is Eva still sleeping?"

Waveren stopped halfway putting a fork full of eggs into his mouth. A weird look crossed his face as if debating something with himself. His jaw would tighten then relax and then tighten again. "Can I be serious with you for a second?"

"Umm sure"

Waveren reached into his pouch and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. He slid the parchment to Vyraven. "I received that early this morning and I was ordered to leave right away."

Vy's eyes scanned over the letter then handed it back to Wave. "That sounds pretty serious if that want you to report to Sandoria immediately. So why didn't you wake Evalyne and leave early instead of letting her sleep?"

"I didn't want Evalyne coming along for the mission that's why I didn't wake her. The trip will be through rough and dangerous terrain and…" Waveren paused for a moment and when he spoke again he sounded worried. "I didn't want to put excess stress on her than I already have."

"Excess stress" Vy said confused. Wave gave him a very dry look and it finally clicked with him. "Oh yeah I keep forgetting that Evalyne is carrying your child. She wears those baggy mage clothes so much you could barley tell. So why are you telling me all this instead of her?"

"I want you to watch over her for me while I'm gone. That doesn't mean watching her bathe or anything either Vy." Waveren said harshly.

"Didn't even cross my mind…"

"You care for Eva I know…that's why I'm asking you. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her and make sure she doesn't go berserk and blow up an inn of something while I'm gone."

"You do realize she doesn't like anyone else protecting her, but you." Vy said sadly

"I know" Waveren sighed heavily. "I've got to catch the next airship out of here so I have to go." Waveren stood and picked up his pack. "I'm counting on you, Vyraven, don't let me down." And with that he walked out of the building.

Vyraven let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. _This is going to be an interesting few days._ He got up and headed towards the rented Mog Houses.

OoOoOo

_This is freaken great why didn't I ask Waveren what room they were in? No I had to go to the attendant and ask what room they had…acting as if I forgot my room number._ Vyraven grumbled to himself and looked at the piece of paper that had **ROOM 101** written on it. He sighed in relief when he saw the room number just up ahead. When he got to the door he took a deep breath, straightened his Feral Armor as best he could and knocked on the door.

No answer came. He knocked again louder this time louder. Still no answer came. He pressed he long ear to the door and couldn't hear much of anything. He tried the door handle to find it surprisingly unlocked. He pushed the door slightly.

"Eva?" Vy called out. No answer. Vyraven began to worry that something had happened to his friend so he swung the door open. To his relief he found Evalyne standing not too far from the bed looking at a parchment of paper. She was barefoot and her hair was down from its usual braid. She was wearing an almost sheer gown that barley went past her knees. _She must have just gotten out of bed not long ago._

"Eva?" He called again louder than he had previously. This time she must have heard him because she whirled around and gave a tiny squeal of surprise. She held the piece of paper to her chest as she realized who it was.

"Vy you scared the shit out of me. Don't sneak up on me like that" She let out a breath of relief. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"The door was unlocked, and yes I did knock, but you didn't answer." Vy took in Eva's form. He now could clearly see that her stomach had grown significantly and he wonder how he never noticed before now.

"Oh sorry about that" Evalyne went over to her bag and brought out a large flask. She took a swig from it then put it back. She pulled out some garments and then stared at Vy. "Could you leave for a couple minutes so that I can get decent?"

"But I'm suppose to "Watch" over you, Eva" Vyraven smirked as Evalyne's face grew red.

"Not literally you dolt now out with you before I summon Fenrir and make you leave"

He threw his hands up in defense "I was only joking" He chuckled as he exited the room.

I feel like such an ass. I spell Vyraven's name wrong in all those other chapters. ..

Ok well I've made it to chapter 20 (woot) and this story has come a long way from its measly beginnings and the quest for the avatars. I've had many of our new LS members want to be included in the story and I say to you all…maybe.

I need to make an update on the linkshell website. The url is http/cov. I think I made a typo the other time I posted it.


	21. The Lost City

Chapter 21: The Lost City

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXI, Square does; I just pay them 15 bucks a month to play. I have permission from the other characters in this story to use their names and images.

"_You care for Eva I know…that's why I'm asking you. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her and make sure she doesn't go berserk and blow up an inn of something while I'm gone."_

"_You do realize she doesn't like anyone else protecting her, but you." Vy said sadly_

"_I know" Waveren sighed heavily. "I've got to catch the next airship out of here so I have to go." Waveren stood and picked up his pack. "I'm counting on you, Vyraven, don't let me down." And with that he walked out of the building._

_Vyraven let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. __This is going to be an interesting few days.__ He got up and headed towards the rented Mog Houses._

OoOo

It had been weeks since they heard anything from Waveren. Vyraven and Evalyne had left Bastok the day after Waveren left on his mysterious mission from Sandoria. The pair eventually meet up with another group of adventures with the same goal, find Diabolos. They all worked together to get thru the Criags quickly. After the last monster was defeat the group, Vyravern, Evalyne, Lamech, Bonsai, Levania, Vidian, ValerieQuinn, and Vrija'al, all had seen the vision of the dawn maiden and we all nearly blinded by the same transporting light. The companions found that the light had transported them just outside a small cave at the furthermost corner of al valley. The group looked around at one another bewildered.

"So where are we now?" Lamech asked rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll check out the cave" Vrija'al stated as he made his way towards the cave entrance.

"Be careful" ValerieQuinn, Vri's girlfriend warned

"Always" he smirked at her patting her head as he passed, and then entered the cave. The group waited patiently as they heard Vri's footsteps echo in the cave. "Hey" He shouted "Come see this"

"Is it safe?" Bonsai asked biting her bottom lip. Bonsai was the only Taru-Taru in the group and as the White Mage she was worrying about the safety of the others and when she worried she had a bad habit of biting on her bottom lip.

"Of course it safe" Vri's voice carried back from the cave.

"Why does he not sound convincing" Vidian pondered walking up to where Lamech, A blond Hume stood. The group consisted mostly of Elvaans; Bonsai, Lamech and Evalyne where the only ones who were not of Elvaan decent.

"Well…." Vri's voice again echoed sounding less convincing. "I don't know about this thing but there are definitely no monsters around."

"No monsters, but you found something that you don't know what it is" Evalyne sighed and made her way towards the cave. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Because last time he said that the THING turned out to be a living statue that ended up attacking us" Lamech stated matter-of-factly as he caught up with his Mithra friend.

"I heard that! At least I don't go streaking through dungeons." Vri stood cross armed as he waited for the rest of the group to catch up to him

"One time and I'm branded streakier for the rest of my life and besides I was a little drunk at the time" Lame chuckled

"Yup that's always how it works" Levania stated as she passed Lame and Eva up. Lev turned back towards Vri, whom had took his usual position besides beside Val, and kept walking. "So where is this THING….Oh" Lev had turned back to see that she had nearly smacked right into the THING that turned out to be a swirling Vortex.

"It's pretty" Bonsai stated star-eyed

"It might be but we better not mess with it. Let's just go explore somewhere else since it might not be safe." Vyravern gently moved the small mage away from the multi colored vortex. The rest of the group followed Vy's example and head back outside the cave. Vy glanced back to see Evalyne with her eyes transfixed on the vortex. Vy sighed to himself. He knew Evalyne was slipping into a depression since she had heard no word or even a rumor of Waveren. 'What was supposed to be a few days of fun-time looking over Evalyne had turned into ...'

Vy's cut off that line of thinking when Evalyne turned back towards him.

"Were you waiting for me?" She stated looking at him

"Yeah you know got to make sure our resident Summoner is ok." He put on his best smile, but she just stared at him for a moment then walked past him not saying a word.

The group moved away from the cave into the valley that surrounds it; there were creatures called Buffalo roaming about. The companions were not frightened of the creatures even though they had large tucks and looked menecing they had seen this type of creature before during one of the many Moogle hosted Festivals.

The group did not fear many creatures because of the skill level but they were not arrogant enough to not still be aware of the creature's movements. The companions kept a comfortable distance as they made their way up and out of the valley into a more open field. As they passed more aggressive monsters such as the gigantic Gigas and the Orchish War machines, the group stuck more closely together. The group maneuvered themselves so that the two mages would be protected in case of an attack and moved close to where the foliage was thicker and they were les likely to be spotted.

Vyravern had taken the lead position. From the front of the group he glanced back at his friends who followed him faithful even if they all knew he had no clue where they were going. 'Faithful' Vy's thoughts and gaze once again turned to the woman to whom he was left in charge of by a former rival in his absence.

Evalyne lingered in the middle if the group. Carbuncle, whom now seemed to be ever present by his master's side, was carrying Bonsai on his back. The usual idle chat was nonexistent at the moment. Exhaustion from the day's trek seemed to be weighing down on them all. Vy again faced forward and survived the surroundings for a good spot to make camp for the night. His sharp eyes spotted an indention in the side of the rock wall they were following. 'It looks like a cave and there always seems to be one around when you need one.'

"Let's make camp for the night over in that cave" Vy shouting pointing to the entrance.

"As long as there are no strange glowing lights" Lev shouted from the back for the group

"Maybe there will be a pole for you to dance on then, Lev" Vidian chuckled as he ran past the female Elvaan before she had the chance to react with a spell.

The rest of the group followed their eyes keeping a lookout for danger. Evalyne noticed that Vyravern had hung back and waited for her to pass him, then followed behind her. 'I know he trying to act like the big protector but I don't want to be a burden to him when he doesn't have to do this.' Evalyne sighed to herself and pushed onward. She was exhausted from the day's activities but she would drop dead before she complained about it now.

The companions stick close to the cave's walls. When. The group had flowed Carbuncle's soft glow as well as the mage's staffs when they first stepped into the entrance they could hardly see the nose on their face, but now surprisingly it was getting brighter the further they went in.

"Guys" Val called from the brightest source of light near them. It was a torch!

Vrija'al looked around and noticed there were torches spaced apart following the cave's wall. "That must mean there is a town or village nearby"

"Like Norg" Bonsai's small face light up "That means a real bed to sleep in."

"A hot bath" Evalyne sighed

"And real food" ValerieQuinn was practically drooling imaging what tasty treats she might could sample in the village.

"And lets not forget the shady characters just like Norg too." Vidian, the voice of reason, stated as he walked past the starry-eyed females.

"Ruin the fantasy" Levania said crossing her arms

"Ok come on we've lingered enough" Vyravern again took the lead position. The cave had branched out a bit but Vy kept following the torches hoping it wasn't a trap. In the end the narrow cave opened up into a massive cavern. The ceiling was open and revealed the early evening sky. There was a wooden bridge directly in front of them that ran across a ravine in the middle. There was a ledge that looked like it led down to the bottom of the ravine and one that lead further up. Both "stair ways" had some made elements to them.

"You" The group turned around hands on their weapons to see Nag'molada coming in the entrance. He looked around at the tense companions "I see the boy is not with you then"

"No he's not" Evalyne sneered taking a few steps toward him

"Very well. Let us put our differences aside for the moment" Nag'molada turned his back towards the group. Evalyne frowned and took her hand away from her staff. The companions nodded and release the hold on their weapons as well. "I would not make any more sudden movements as we are being watched.

Before the group could react heavily armed guards appeared from the ledges above and the paths around them. A Hume in strange blue armor walked towards them. Evalyne kept her eyes trained on the Hume in front of her but kept one ear cocked towards Nag'molada.

"Travelers. This place is nothing but a memory fleeting on the edge of time. There is little we have to offer outsiders." The Hume stated as he looked over the companions and Nag'molada.

'From the looks for the He must be a commander of sorts' Evalyne guessed.

"And so I must ask you these questions: From where are you come and where do you go?" The commander was addressing Nag'molada. "If you conscience is clean and you intentions just you should have no reasons not to provide me with answers."

Evalyne opened her mouth to answer when she saw the Tarus run up to them; two boys and one girl, the boy's hair colors were green and red while the girls was a bluish color.

"Yeah! Prove that you're innocent!" The red-haired one in the middle yelled pointing an accusing finger at Evalyne.

"Yeah! Fight to the death!" the green-haired one jeered.

Evalyne bite her bottom lip to stop the curse that was about to come out. She blinked a second recognizing three trio. "You accuse me but you're the ones raiding people's pockets"

"What, you say these Tarutaru stole something from you?" The commander looked angrily down at the pair.

"But that was…" the green haired one now stammered.

The Hume balled up his fist and hit each of the three on the head and started to scold them.

"Hey Justinius don't send them to the firing squad just yet." A black-haired Hume woman made her down the spiraling ledge to where the group stood.

"Paulownia!" The group yelled in unison.

"They might not look like much but they are a trustworthy group. I can attest to everyone one of them except the blond one in black, but if he is traveling with them then he must be a good man as well."

"I don't know" Justinius stated looking over the group

"I'll speak for them as well" A loud voice came from the back. "Could you kindly move out of the way before I kick you shins" An Elvaan moved out of the way to reveal a green-haired Tarutaru. Her hair held back by two plats. "As for you three, I'm ashamed to call myself a Taru with the likes of you three running about.

"Puar, as well speaks for you. Very well you can stay until Prisha returns. As for you three…" Justinius dragged the Taru trio by the scuff of their shirts and the crowd disbursed.

"Man, I'm glad am I ever to see you, Puar" Lamech pick up the Taru and squeezed her. "I promise to never try to punt you again"

"You'll be leaving behind a pint of blood if you don't put me down this instance"

"So how did you get here?" Vri questioned

"Apparently the same as you…Big flashy light"

"Ha Ha right" Vid laughed

"Eva!!" Evalyne had three seconds before she saw a blur of red and all the breath left her as she was engulfed in a massive hug.

"Come on Kdizzle ease up, she can't breathe" Vyravern chuckled and tugged at Eva

"Sorry Eva" KD began her down and felt some lightly poke him. He looked down and saw her protruding belly. "And your carrying our love-child now I really am happy to see you..oww!"

Paulownia had had enough and smacked him on his head hard. "Idiot you've been here for the past six months that is not your love-child…is it?" Everyone looked at Eva whom was in between Vy and Kd making a sort of Eva sandwich. She turned bright red.

"Noooo….No No No." Evalyne said franticly waving her hands and moved with lighting speed from between the two. "They're Waveren's"

"If you say so"

"Where is sire Waveren?" Gandir, a long-time friend of Waveren's popped up.

"Who else is here?"

"Febion and Howaado…don't change the subject we're is Wave." Gandir pressed

Evalyne bowed her head so her, making her bangs cover her eyes. "Gone"

"What do you mean gone, Eva?" Paulo questioned

Evalyne looked up tears silently running down her face. "I mean I don't know where he is I haven't heard from him" Evalyne let her exhaustion take a hold of her and cried for the first time since she found the note on her bedside table.

Dodo d do! I updated. Ok no one go and try to kill Wave now this is fiction ya know. Wow I hadn't updated this story in forever and I finally did after some "gentle nagging" from some of my close friends who just read the story for the first time. I totally lost the notebook I had with the storyline to it so I had to end up re-reading my whole story to see where I was going to. I can remember it wasn't this direction but who cares the other way looked like abandonment. Ok read and review and I'll update sooner than a year lol!


End file.
